Jerrie and Teaser Partners in crime
by Jerrie96
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser weren't always the perfect pair; but nonetheless they were always interesting! A story about Jerrie's life with and without the Jellicle tribe and his beloved Teaser.
1. Chapter 1: Cat burglar

Chapter 1

"Horrible cat!" shouted the Master of Archibald house. "Yep, tha's me!" Mungojerrie replied as he nipped through the window with a gold necklace

safely in his loot sack. "Scot-free again! Oi am good a' this! Oi've only bin doin' i' fer a coupla years now! Oi should be good a' i'!" Grinning to

himself, the tabby tom casually padded toward his den.

Mungojerrie was a burglar cat, but an unfortunate one at that. Found by Macavity in the streets when he was only a month old, the "Hidden Paw"

had provided for the small kit, in return for his services as a cat-burglar.

Mungojerrie was bound to Macavity by the simple phrase: Turn against me and you will die. It had happened many a time to his companions, and

Mungojerrie really didn't want to try. So, whilst he was his own cat and lived away from the Hidden Paw's headquarters, Mungojerrie was

controlled strictly by Macavity. Once a week he had to report to the Napoleon of Crime with the bounty that Macavity had ordered; other than

that, the tabby tom was free to steal and live for himself.

Mungojerrie counted himself as lucky; there were many cats that had to live in the headquarters; but he was still heavy at heart knowing that he

worked for the evil cat. While he was alone, he was always cheerful and happy, his smile was almost permanent, but there was always a hidden

cloud of gloom enveloping the burglar cat.


	2. Chapter 2: Late

Chapter 2

Mungojerrie was sitting in his home, admiring his stolen treasures, necklaces, watches, jewels, pearls and such when his eyes casually flicked

over his only working clock. They lingered over it for a moment without any realisation, then:

"Dammit!" Mungojerrie swore and leapt up, leaving his den, and, grabbing the gold necklace he'd taken from the Archibald house the day before,

flew off down the street like a bolt of greased lightning.

"Oi'm late, late, late…" he puffed, pulling up in front of headquarters and knocking timidly on the door of Macavity's office. "Come in!" a terribly chill

voice commanded. Sucking in what remained of his breath, Mungojerrie opened the door and walked in.

"You're late." Macavity said. "Oi…Oi'm sorra sir, Oi got caugh' up in tiome a li'l, an' Oi ran all th' way 'ere, an' Oi'm real sorra an'-" "That's enough."

Macavity interrupted a wheezing Mungojerrie. "Have you what I asked for?" "Yessir. 'ere ya are." Mungojerrie handed him the necklace. "Good.

You may leave now." "Yessir."

Mungojerrie hurried towards the door, amazed that he hadn't received any punishment. *Why?* he thought, and received his answer as he

opened the door to find a beautiful black queen standing outside.

Bowing his head politely, Mungojerrie scampered out of headquarters and back to his den, relieved and a little amused. "So, Macavity has yet

'nother lady frien'. Poor gal. She prob'ly don' know wha' she's gettin' 'erself inta; leas', Oi know tha' if Oi was a gal, Oi wouldn' be getting' mioself

near 'im, for no reason wha'soevah."

And with that, he settled down to resume admiring his stolen treasures.


	3. Chapter 3: Rumpleteaser

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, I hope you like it so far. I'm trying to type in a Cockney accent, but if it's too hard to read please tell me and I'll tone it down or stop it. It's good fun but it makes sooo many 'spelling errors' on Word!

And thank you so much to SummerRose12 and musicgal3 for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3

After a breakfast of fish stolen from the fish market, Mungojerrie decided that he needed a new set of pearls and a new fan; it was hot for

autumn. Not that he really needed the pearls; he just liked to have an inventory that was full to the brim with valuable things.

He selected a house that looked well-to-do; no. 48 Victoria Grove, and slunk in through an open window. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed that

there was a cat-flap in the door.

Just as he was about to pounce on a pretty shiny thing, (which was actually aluminium foil rolled into a ball), he was stopped short by a high-

pitched giggle from the corner of the room.

"Hiss!" Mungojerrie whirled around, only to set his eyes on…

"My doppelganger?!" he gulped, flattening his ears down to his head and creeping backwards. "Or maybe a gh-gh-gh-ghos'?!" he yelped as he

stared at this cat who was absolutely identical to him. The tiger-tabby-doppelganger-ghostie-thing smiled and spoke,

"No silly, Oi'm a gal! Rumpleteasah ta be 'xact. 'ho are ya?" Mungojerrie let out a sigh of relief and immediately felt very, very silly as he realised

that the tiger tabby was almost identical to him, but indeed a girl. *Stupid cat*, he thought to himself, *Ya can' panic undah pressah, ya always

do an' ya en' up makin' a fool of yaself.*

Out loud, he said, "Oi'm Mungojerrie, burglar cat. Oi don' s'pose ya ya've go' 'ny nioce pearls lyin' 'round 'ere? Or 'ny fans?", and immediately felt

very, very silly again. He cursed himself. *She's gonna 'ate me an' throw me ou'. Grea' introduction, Mungojerrie, "Oi'm a burglar cat", god, wha's

wron' wit' me?!*

To his surprise, she giggled and replied, "Oi've bin tryin' ta ge' me 'ands on them pearls fer quiote a while, an' Oi haven' bin able ta. D'ya wanna

see 'em?"

"Sure." Recovering from his shock, it had taken Mungojerrie quite a while, but he finally realised that, a) she had the most beautiful Cockney

accent he'd ever heard, and b) she was the most beautiful queen he'd ever seen. It took his breath away.

"So, will ya?" Rumpleteaser pressed. "'Course." Mungojerrie regained his power of speech quickly. "Good! C'mon, le's go!" She led the way with

Mungojerrie trotting behind, studying her closely.

She walked with a certain grace, ease, and a little cockiness. She held herself well and padded silently. Turning his attention to her body, he

noticed her stripes. They rippled over her slim body and she was fast on her feet nimbly blurring them. Mungojerrie raised his eyebrows and

grinned appreciatively.

"'ey, c'mon, o'er 'ere!" Rumpleteaser nipped into a room and pointed out the pearls. "Tha's easy 'nough," Mungojerrie stated, "'ere, Oi'll lif' ya up

to 'em, an' ya grab 'em. K?" "Yep!" Rumpleteaser grinned. Mungojerrie hoisted her up; boy, she was light!, and she lifted off two sets of pearls. As

he started easing her down, her tail brushed his nose.

"A-a-achoo!" Mungojerrie dropped Rumpleteaser and crashed to the floor in a spectacular display of losing focus. He landed in heap and

Rumpleteaser landed on top of him. "Ouch," Mungojerrie laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Rumpleteasah, Oi didn' mean ta drop ya lioke tha'." "'S

orrioght," giggled Rumpleteaser, meeting his eyes. For a split-second, his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat.

Her eyes were blue, sparkling with mischief and fun, but still so beautiful… His eyes roved over her face, nose, ears, chin, mouth… he paused. She

was perfect.

He broke the silence after a few more seconds; sure, it was bliss, but Mungojerrie felt the situation was getting a little too… awkward. He'd

known this queen for exactly 20mins, and he was more than a little captivated. *She's so… perfect!*, he thought. *Is there such thin' as love a'

firs' sioght?*

"So, uh, Rumpleteasah, wouldja miond if Oi, er, sorta stole these 'ere pearls? Oi'd lioke it, 'cos Oi need 'em sorta." *Idiot!*, he seethed, *Oh,

Mungojerrie, ya really need lessons in addressin' queens!*

"'S ok wit' me," she said, rolling off of him. "C'mon, le's ge' outta 'ere!" "Why?" asked Mungojerrie. "'Cos me owners are…"

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!" bellowed a male human voice. Rumpleteaser giggled yet again. "C'mon Jerrie, le's hiode an' watch. Oi love watchin'

'em mad!" She grabbed his tail and dragged him under the table.

"Ouch, tha' 'urt!" "Shh!" Rumpleteaser muffled him. Her owner, Master Gerard, was entering the room. He noticed the missing pearls.

"Mon Dieu, quelle catastrophe!" he cried. "Wha' th' 'ell was tha'?!" Mungojerrie was clearly puzzled by the Master's use of French. It sounded

foreign to him and he couldn't understand it. "Oi dunno wha' 'e said, but Oi knows 'e uses somethin' called "French" when 'e's mad. I's lioke a

differen' language."

"Ya mean, lioke whe' them stupid Pekes an' Pollicles 'bark, bark' in tha' dog language?" "A li'l lioke tha'." Rumpleteaser replied to Mungojerrie's

theory. "Well, it sure makes sense, 'cos 'e's mad cross rioght now!" Mungojerrie laughed. Rumpleteaser giggled. "Yep! C'mon, Oi'll show ya where

Oi hiodes me loot."


	4. Chapter 4: A different way

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm thinking of moving up the rating for the next few chapters to a T and I hope it's the right thing to do. Well... better safe than **

**sorry! I also hope I have the time to update by tomorrow or the day after coz I have homework... and music... and stuff. Another thing is **

**that I only like writing when I feel like it; therefore, if I write when I don't feel like it the result is really _really_ bad, so I hope I'll be in the **

**mood for it ****tomorrow!**

Chapter 4

Time passed and the two tabbies bonded as best friends and partners-in-crime. Eventually, the day came when Rumpleteaser left her owners for

good and she and Mungojerrie made their home in his den. Those two weeks were the best fun Mungojerrie had ever had in his life, but he

experienced some of the most conflicting emotions in his life.

Having lived on the streets or with Macavity for his whole life, Mungojerrie had never ever seen any cats that had strong feelings other than

friendship for another. Even as a young adult cat, he hadn't ever experienced it before. He did know that he himself had been conceived out of a

one night stand between his mother and another tom; his mother had abandoned him and his two brothers in disgust. His brothers had died;

Mungojerrie had tried his best to save them, but to no avail.

So, Mungojerrie had never experienced 'love' before; he'd heard of it though. And he thought it was a yucky mushy thing for weak guys. Not

Mungojerrie! He was strong, he would not fall in love with her…

Except she was beautiful. And fun. And cool. And beautiful. And gorgeous. And a brilliant thief. And…

"'ey, Jerrie! Ya comin'? Oi've foun' a grea' place ta thieve from!" "Yeah, comin'!" They scampered along the path when a sight of a human with two

pups on a leash made them stop suddenly. They were creamy-coloured dachshund pups who were yipping at each other. Teaser stood with her

fur on end. "Aww, they's so cute!" Mungojerrie exclaimed. "Uh, Jerrie, they's Pollicles. We's s'posed ta be scared o' 'em." "Oh, realla? Well then…

RUN! They's Pollicles!" he yelled, tearing to the top of a nearby brick wall with Rumpleteaser. She was giggling fit to burst, her face flushing red

and she was gasping for breath. "Wha's so funny?" Mungojerrie asked indignantly. "You!" she panted. "Ya so funny!" Finally seeing the funny

side, he burst out laughing too. After a while, he stopped and peered down the wall.

"Aww, Teasah, they jus' pups. They're li'l an' cute an' 'armless…" "Well then, Oi dare ya ta go down near 'em." She grinned mischievously. "Foine,

Oi will!" And with that, he leapt off the wall and skittered over to the pups on the leash.


	5. Chapter 5: Pollicle Pups

* * *

**My idea with these next few chapters is to show another side of Jerrie, apart from the 'joker'. The caring side I mean.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Mungojerrie approached the pups cautiously. Now he did not feel so sure if they were just "'armless pups." All the same, he would not lose to

Rumpleteaser! He would _not_ back down on a dare! Especially one given by a queen! They were a little bigger than he first thought though…

"Yip! Yap!" Mungojerrie gulped slightly but held his nerve and trotted up to them. "Hey, look at the cute cat! Aww… she's cute!" cooed the human

girl. *Excuse me! Oi'm a guy an' Oi 'ave a reputation ta keep 'ere!* Jerrie thought furiously as Rumpleteaser almost fell off the fence in a fit of

laughter. "Nioce one Jers. Oi toldja tha' ya looked a li'l girly. Maybe troi a new style!" she gasped through her giggles. "Shu' up!" he snapped,

annoyed and embarrassed. Now, to keep Teaser from thinking she'd won the dare, he'd have to get closer.

Gulping again, Mungojerrie inched closer, concentrating on keeping his ears from flattening in pure nervousness. He stopped a paw's distance

away from the small pups. "Yip! Yap!" They sniffed him curiously and Mungojerrie almost fled and hid. Teaser's voice floated down to him. "Jerrie,

you're getting' so close ta them, be careful!" She sounded worried. Mungojerrie took this as an opportunity to win the dare and shuffled closer.

"Yoipes!" he screeched as the bravest pup licked his nose. "Yuck! Pollicle germs!" he sniffed, wiping his nose with his paw. And suddenly they

were on him, licking, pawing and tackling; gently. "Jerrie!" Teaser howled from her post on the wall as she witnessed what seemed like a Pollicle

attack on her best friend.

"Oof! Get offa me! C'mon, leave me 'lone!" Mungojerrie protested as the pups pushed him playfully to the ground. "Oh, ok, ya wanna play tha'

way, then do ya? Well, take tha'!" he batted at them with his claws sheathed. It was actually fun, he thought as he warded off a friendly nip.

Not all Pollicles were bad, after all.

"Jerrie!" Teaser screamed, not noticing that the pups and Jerrie were by now playing. "Oh, Jerrie, are ya ok?! Jerrie, Oi'll come 'elp ya! Jerrie, don'

doie!" "Wha'?!" he disentangled himself from the pups and looked up at Teaser questioningly. "Doie?" "Oh, err, nothin' Jers. I's nothin'"

"They weren' 'urtin' me, if tha's wha' ya mean'!" he laughed at her. "I's no' funny! Oi thought ya was gonna doie!" Rumpleteaser wasn't amused.

"Aww, c'mon Tease, I's fun. Come play." he pleaded, hating to see her cross. He didn't like making her unhappy. "Foine." She jumped down and

headed over to them.

"Hey, look, there's another one! Aww… she's cute too! Two girl cats! Twin sisters!" The girl was sitting watching her puppies roll around with the

cats. "Hey!" Jerrie cried indignantly. "Oi'm a guy, here! Can' ya see tha'?!" "Obviousla no'." Teaser giggled, her good humour returning. A door

down the end of the street opened and a blonde boy's head poked out. "Hey, Kia, bring them in! Dinner's ready, Mum said."

"Okay James! C'mon Mischief, here Mayhem. Say bye to the pretty twin girl cats!" smiled Kia, leading off the pups. Teaser giggled. "They's so cute!

An' the 'uman's funny. She reckons ya a gal!" "Oi think Oi figured tha' out, Tease." replied Jerrie grumpily., "C'mon, Oi'll race ya home!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Macavity's Task

* * *

**Please note that the rating has been bumped up for the only slightly mature content of this chapter. Better to be safe than sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 6

As life with Rumpleteaser grew exceedingly more normal, Mungojerrie again began to question if he actually loved her. It was frustrating to not

know. Thinking logically wore Jerrie out, and Teaser was always interrupting…

And Macavity still demanded his services. Mungojerrie still hadn't told Teaser his true status: Macavity's top thief and it was getting harder to

sneak away without Rumpleteaser asking where he was going. His missions were also getting more dangerous and difficult. One day, Macavity

called Jerrie in for a 12 'o' clock meeting. Jerrie, who had been playing tag with Teaser, was late.

"Whack!" Macavity scratched him badly on his face, causing him to bleed heavily. Mungojerrie whimpered. "That'll teach you to be late!" snarled

the Hidden Paw. "And now, I want you to break into no. 48 Victoria Grove and steal every valuable thing. EVERYTHING! Did you hear?! If one

thing…" here he stopped and smiled in an evil way, leering over his top thief, "If _one_ thing is left behind… You're DEAD!" he roared and kicked

Mungojerrie in the stomach out the open door.

"Ouch!" he moaned, licking his paws and washing his facial wounds. No way to hide it from Teaser. She'd notice for sure. He padded slowly to a

nearby pond and took a drink. "'ey, Jers!" came a cheerful voice. Jerrie gulped and turned. "Wha' 'appened?!" Rumpleteaser asked, concerned.

"Nothin' Tease." "Tell me!" she demanded. "Oh… orrioght. Oi'll tell ya a' 'ome. No' 'ere." He led the way to their den and started explaining.

'When Oi was a kit, me mum left me an' moi brothers ou' on th' streets 'cos we was conceived outta a one-noight stand. She 'ated us. Oi still don'

'membah 'er name. Anyways, she left us, me, an' moi brothers alone. We didn' 'ave names, 'cos she didn' even name us. We were starvin' 'ungry

an' toired, an' much as Oi troied, Oi couldn' save me brothers." He broke off, staring emptily around before continuing, "Aftah they doied, Oi

though' Oi was sure ta be nex'. Then, a gingah cat picked me up an' took me to his lair. He made othah cats look aftah me an' when Oi was old

'nough, Oi was teached 'ow ta steal an' brought inta 'is services. Oi've bin workin' fer 'im evah since; Oi'm eternally indebted ta 'im. I's a bad place,

tha'. If ya don' do ya stuff, ya ge' punished brutally. Hit an' stuff. If ya disobey, ya ge' killed." Mungojerrie shuddered and continued in a smaller

voice, "'e kills cats. 'e is a murderer. 'e trains murderers. Oi'm lucky Oi'm onla a thief. Tha's where Oi was taday. Oi go' a major job. If Oi fail, Oi ge'

th' routine punishment. Death by 'im. Oi was late, an' tha's why Oi got 'it. I's a brutal loife, workin' fer the Hidden Paw. Macavity."

Rumpleteaser gasped. "Why didn' ya tell me?" "Oi thought ya'd 'ate me. Oi didn' want tha'." mumbled Jerrie, wincing as he moved his face. Teaser

started licking his wounds. "'Course Oi don' 'ate ya. Ya haven' got a choice. Oi'll 'elp ya wit' this task. Oi don' want ya ta doie." Her voice cracked,

and she blinked back tears. "Oi won' doie. Oi promise ya tha'." Mungojerrie said softly, holding her close as she buried her face in his chest. "Ya

'elp me, an' Oi won'. Ya can do this." he murmured. "Yeah, Oi can." Rumpleteaser stated resolutely, beginning to lick his wounds again.

Mungojerrie shuddered as her tongue moved over his face. He quickly restrained himself. *Ya can' love 'er, ya can' love 'er!* he thought over and

over, playing by his 'rules' of love. *Ya a thief, no' some mushy cat!* Still, it took all his self-control to stop him from grabbing her and kissing her

and holding her.

"Noight Tease." he mumbled an hour later, curling up on his bed. "Noight Jers."

Zzzz…

The next morning, Mungojerrie explained his task to his partner in crime. "Oi needs ta steal everythin' valuable from ya old house. If Oi leave one

thin' behoind, Oi ge's th' punishment." "Then, le's go!"

Getting into the house was no problem. The Archibalds hadn't removed Rumpleteaser's cat-flap. Getting all the valuables was made easy by the

fact that the Archibalds kept every little thing of value in the big room where the tabbies had stolen the pearls from on their meeting. Quickly

stuffing everything into their sacks, the tiger tabbies giggled as they slunk out of the room, pleased with the haul and the apparent ease of the

job. Then…

"P-p-p-pollicle!" Teaser screeched as a huge fierce dog with gleaming teeth tore down the hall towards the two cats. "R-r-r-RUNNNN!" howled

Jerrie. They fled down the hall and catapulted out the window…

…right into a backyard with two more Pollicles, frothing at the mouth, alerted by their cries, ready to eat them!


	7. Chapter 7: Pollicle Pups Again!

Chapter 7

'Jerrieeeee!" Rumpleteaser's howl rang through the neighbourhood like a bell echoes in a cave. The Pollicles yelped as her high-pitched screech

echoed through the yard. Thump! Mungojerrie landed in the yard. Shocked and temporarily immobilised by his fall, he didn't move as the Pollicles

bore down on him. In an act of desperation, Rumpleteaser threw herself out the window, plummeting down on top of the 1st Pollicle. "Owwww!" It

howled as a Teaser-shaped dent appeared in its headfur. The 2nd Pollicle, meanwhile, grabbed Mungojerrie up in its jaws and started to shake.

Jerrie started scratching it hard on the nose. Blood flowed and the dog dropped him. Both slunk into the corners of the yard. Mungojerrie stood up,

grasping his side, which bled plentifully from the Pollicle bite marks. "Oh, Jerrie are ya all roight?!" Teaser exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders and

attempting to steady him. "Le's go 'ome, Tease. Jus' don' lose the stuff. 'K?" " Orroight. Le's go." And, half limping, half walking, they started back to

their den.

Two hours later, and Jerrie had partially recovered from the Pollicle bites. They had stopped bleeding and had clotted, so he set off to Macavity

with his bounty. Knocking on the door, he received the spine-chilling reply, "Enter!" Stumbling in, Mungojerrie saw his leader lying back on the

floor, examining papers. "Ahh... Mungojerrie!" he hissed, making his top thief shiver. "Do you have what I asked for?" "Evera las' bit of i', sir."

Mungojerrie held his breath as Macavity inspected the loot. "Good, good... You live for another week! I demand to see you next week, ON TIME!"

His roar sent Jerrie skittering out the door, mumbling, "Of course, sir, yes, sir, definitely sir!"

"So, wha'd 'e say?" Rumpleteaser enquired. "Oh, nothin' , 'ceptin' Oi've gotta be on toime nex' week." "Tha's good. D'ya feel up fer a walk?" she

asked, greatly relieved. "'Course." *Anywhere wit' ya.* he thought, then, *Gah! DON' fall in love wit' 'er! Stupid cat!* Each day however, he was

finding it harder and harder to resist his feelings. He was managing; just.

Walking slowly down a back alley, Mungojerrie was the first to hear the whimpers. "'Ey, Tease, d'ya 'ear tha'?" he asked. "'Ear wha'? Oh, tha'?

Yeah, Oi 'ear i'. Wha' is i'?" "Le's check i' out!" Now, you would've thought that, what with just being attacked by three Pollicles, Mungojerrie

would've been more cautious. He wasn't.

'Awww.... Tease, look, i's them pups! Th' Pollicle pups!" he cooed. "Wha's they doin' 'ear?" Teaser questioned. "Oi dunno. 'Ey, ya two... err, Tease,

wha'd them 'umans call 'em?.... err, tha's roight, Mischief an' May'em! Ge' o'er 'ere!" To his surprise, they actually came wandering over,

whimpering hungrily. "Look, Tease, they's 'aven' bin fed since we las' saw 'em. They's musta bin sold an' they's owner turned 'em loose."

Mungojerrie scowled heatedly; how dare they! "C'mon, Jers, Oi c'n sense tha' somthin's comin'. We's gotta get goin'!" "Bu' Tease...!" Jerrie

protested. "We's can' leave 'em 'ere all 'lone! They's gonne doie, or Macavity's gonna catch 'em an' grow 'em inta bloody-moinded killin' machines.

Oi can' le' tha' 'appen ta 'em! Oi was near ta death from 'ungah an' cold once; if i' 'adn' bin fer Macavity Oi woulda doied. Oi'm grateful ta 'im in tha'

way; but Oi've done moi toime wit' him. 'Ccordin' ta 'im, ya toime is nevah done. I's a loifetoime o' service o'er there. Oi don' want tha' ta 'appen ta

them! We's gotta take them!"

Rumpleteaser softened as she saw her Mungojerrie tear up and choke down his tears. "Orroight, le's take 'em. Quickla now, we's gotta ge' outta

'ere!" They sheparded the pups to their den. It was a big den, feline-wise, but with two bumbly Pollicle pups in their wasn't much room left.

"Okay!" Mungojerrie was already frustrated at the pups lack of understanding. "Si' down! Oi said, si' down! Oi said.... SI' DOWN!" Startled, the

pups stared at him and Teaser took the moment of stillness as an opportunity, whacking their rumps, forcing them down. "Goo'!" Mungojerrie

sighed. "Now, dinnah!" The pups ate three birds each and then fell to sleep wuickly enough. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser then quickly

bolted down a mouse or two before catching forty winks.

* * *

The next morning, Mungojerrie was awakened by an earthquake. No, it was not an earthquake; in actual fact, it was Mischief and Mayhem

romping around the large cardboard box den, upturning the furniture and the box itself. "Yow!" Mungojerrie was not happy. The two pups raced

off to play in the park, escaping his wrath and leaving him and Teaser with the mess of a den. Pearls and beads, a fan, three broken and one

working clocks, gold and silver trinkets, broken vases and photo frames, a rubix cube, a collection of scratched CDs, silver cutlery, vests, pants

and numerous other objects were all jumbled up all over the 'floor', which, since the box had been overturned, was actually the right-hand wall.

Rmpleteaser looked at the damage, and, trying to be positive, (and wind up Jerrie), grinned and said, "I's 'bout toime we 'ad a spring clean-up."

Jerrie was not so amused. 'Firstla, i's wintah, an' secondla, Oi loiked the den th' way it was." To himself, he mumbled, "This is gonna be 'arder

than Oi thought."

Over two hours later, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser had returned the den to its original state and were thoroughly exhausted. "Jers, d'ya realla

think i' was a good iodea ta brin' them pups 'ome?" She knew the answer, but just asked the question out of exhaustion and frustration. "Yes i'

was. Even if they's a bit rambunctious, wha'evah tha' may mean, Oi know wha' i's loike ta grow up without a family an' if Oi can, Oi'll make sure

no-one else has ta evah go through tha'." *So carin',* Rumpleteaser thought affectionately, *Oi love 'im, but... 'e don' seem ta love me.* She was

saddened by this revelation. "'Ow 'bout some brekkie?" Jerrie interrupted her sad thoughts. "Yeah, Jers, bu' Oi fed all our stocks ta them pups

afore they rushed off." "Well, we'll jus' catch some more. C'mon." He led the bird hunt. "Bu' Oi don' know 'ow ta catch a bird." "Then, Oi'll teach

ya!"

Mungojerrie pointed out a sparrow. "Tha's wha' we call a yum-bird. An' this is 'ow ya catch it!" He leapt, paws outstretched, claws unsheathed,

high and long. He latched onto the tree branch, missing the sparrow altogether and sticking his claws in the branch to keep from plummeting

down, failing miserably as his claws tore down the bark and he fell, landing on his head as didn't manage to turn around in time. "Ouch, moi

nose!" he moaned. "Orroight, Oi'll do tha'!" giggled Rumplteaser, imitating Mungojerrie's leap, latching onto a branch and tearing her claws down

it, falling and landing on her feet. "Err... Jers, 'ow'd d'ya do th' 'land-on-ya-'ead' bi'? I's 'ard!" she laughed, teasing him unmercifully. "Orroight, stop

tha'! Err... 'ow 'bout we jus' 'ave moice fer brekkie?"


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous

Chapter 8

Yawn. Another day. And another day spent racing after frisky Pollicle pups. Mungojerrie sighed; he was getting worried about those two. Day by

day, living with cats, the pups had adopted cattish ways and Jerrie knew this would grow. It would ruin their futures as house-pets. He sighed,

*Well, I's no' as if there's 'nythin' Oi c'n do 'bout it. Jus' look aftah 'em fer now.* He was very fond of the roly-poly pups who had captured his

heart… at least, one part of it. The other part was still obsessed with none other than- "Mornin' Jerrie!" Yeah, her.

"Mornin' Teasah. What we gonna do today?" he asked, letting the queen make up her mind. "'Ow 'bout we take 'em fer a walk in the park?" she

suggested, gesturing to the snoozing heap on the floor. "Goo' iodea. Le's go. 'Ey, ya two, WAKE UP!" "Woof! Yip! Yap!" "Ouch, my ears!" cried

Rumpleteaser over the din. "_Your_ ears?! Wha' 'bout MOINE!" Mungojerrie howled as Mischief barked in his face. "SHUT UPPPPP!" they screamed

together. "Woof." The pups obliged. "Okay…" Jerrie shook his head to and fro, trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears. "Le's go." Off they

trotted.

They were walking by the river when Rumpleteaser prodded Mayhem with her paw and kicked Mischief. Both splashed into the river. "Teasah!"

Mungojerrie cried as the pups flailed in the water. "Well, they needed a bath." she pointed out. "Didja wanna lick 'em clean or summat?" "Well,

naw," Jerrie conceded, "Bu' wha' if they can' swim?" "All dogs c'n swim Jers, see, 'ere they come!" she pointed at the pups who bounded out of

the water, shaking water out of their clean coats. "Aww, yuck!" The tabbies spat out mouthfuls of water. "Blagh! Pollicle watah!" exclaimed

Teaser. "'Ow 'bout we gets on 'ome then?" "Goo' iodea."

They were relaxing in the den that night when Rumpleteaser started getting majorly jealous of the pups. They seemed to be taking up all Jerrie's

attention and he seemed to care more about them than her. "'Ey, ge' back 'ere!" the tom yelped and pulled down Mayhem by his tail. Bonk! He

was whacked on the head. Teaser couldn't help herself. "Aww, ya so cute when ya look lioke tha' Jers." she smiled. "Thanks, Oi err… Oi wha'?!"

he cried, realizing what she'd said. Immediately, he flushed red and then the danger warning went up. *Don't love-can't love-don't love-can't-

love.* it blared, and he switched face. "Don' _evah_ say tha' 'bout me! Oi'm no' cute! Don' _evah_ say somthin' lioke tha' again!" he yelled. "Wha'?!"

Teaser recoiled and felt like she'd been hit by a charging car. It _hurt._ She curled up in her corner and started to sob quietly, but Mungojerrie

heard. He knew he'd taken it over the top. In fact, his heart almost broke when he heard the queen sobbing. He padded quietly over to her. "Oi'm

sorra Teasah. Oi didn' mean tha'. Please don' be sad." he begged softly, taking her in his arms and cuddling her gently. She dried her tears and

smiled up at him. Mungojerrie melted. What was so wrong about love anyway?

"Teasah, Oi- Oi-Oi lo--- Oof!" The romantic moment was broken as the tabbies were catapaulted headfirst into the back wall by two excitable

Pollicle pups. "Drat them thin's!" Mungojerrie expostulated. "Come tomorra, they's gotta go ta 'uman owners fer they's own goo'. They's 'comin'

too much lioke us." he stated. "Bu' fer now, nioght Teasah." "Nioght Jers."


	9. Chapter 9: Heat

Chapter 9

The next day, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser began preparing the pups for 'adoption.' "How's we gonna ge' th' 'uman's ta take 'em?" asked

Teaser. "Simple. We leave 'em in th' park all messed up lioke, an' a 'uman's bound ta come 'long an' take 'em." Mungojerrie's plan was simple but

brilliant. "Ya shouldn' 'ave thrown 'em in th' rivah yestahday, now's we gotta mess 'em up even more. Roll 'em in mud, lioke."

Preparations went for most of the morning. The pups were rolled in wet mud and dried, so that it caked up over their fur. Their fur was matted

and Rumpleteaser even saw fit to scratch them a couple of times to make it look as though they'd been living rough. They could do nothing about

their round stomachs, obviously, they looked well-fed. Mungojerrie hadn't been able to bring himself to half-starve them so they looked under-

nourished and abandoned; in his words, "We's s'posed ta be 'elpin' 'em not 'urtin' 'em too much." Finally, they were done. "Ey, 'ey, calm down ya

two. C'mon, le's go." They took one final walk to the park together. Once they arrived, the cats said their goodbyes. Rumpleteaser choked up

quite unexpectedly; the pups had won a place in her heart. Mungojerrie tried to be macho about it, but was shattered. Then the two cats took to

the shadows, watching their 'kids' roll around on the grass. After a while, a boy and girl came up to the park. The tabbies recognized them. "I's

the boy an' girl who owned them!" hissed Mungojerrie, bristling as the kids fell on the pups with delight. "Mischief, Mayhem! Oh, you poor things!

Oh, we'll never leave the gate open again! Oh!" They bundled up the pups and took them to their house.

"Well, tha's tha'!" Mungojerrie sighed. "Le's go 'ome." It was two forlorn tabbies who made their way to the den on the corner of Victoria Grove.

"Oi'll go an' hunt." stated Mungojerrie. "Oi need some thinkin' tiome, alone." "Okay, Jers." Rumpleteaser felt a little hurt ad rejected, as well as

feeling a little uncomfortable; why, she didn't know, but she did know she felt uncomfortable. She ran her fingers through the pearls she was

wearing around her neck and suddenly felt extremely excited at the prospect of Mungojerrie returning. "Wha' th'…" she trailed off and went pale.

She was in heat.

"God dammit!" Rumpleteaser swore, trying hard to keep a grip on her reasonable mind, which was every second being slowly overtaken by the

second part, which, given she was in heat, was entirely sex-driven. "Okay, okay, okay." she tried to keep herself steady by thinking out loud. She 

_could not_ let Mungojerrie see or scent her; he would be driven crazy and afterwards totally regret what he would undoubtedly do. She wasn't

ready for kittens, he for fatherhood. "Okay, Oi've gotta ge' outta 'ere. An' fast." She began throwing together a quick sackful of stuff she would

need for her one-week retreat. But how was she going to let Mungojerrie know why she left? She didn't want to hurt him; in fact, she was trying

to protect him as much as her. She couldn't write, could hardly read as a matter of fact. *Oh well…* She'd explain when she got back. Pack

quickly… her conscious controlled mind was slipping away by the second. Almost done… That's it! Finished! *Oi'm outta 'ere!* she thought and

padded towards the door. ""Ey, Tease, wher'd d'ya think ya goin'?" came the voice of the one tom she didn't want to see.

"Err... on hiatus?" she replied, hoping that it would stump him and she could make a quick getaway. "On wha'?! Explain please!" he instructed.

"Oi'm goin' on a one week retreat fer ya own goo'. Now lemme go." She started to panic. Any closer… "Tease, wha's goin' on?" He entered the

den. Oh _no_… He stopped, fur standing on end, and stiffened at the odd scent in their den. "Wha'…?" was all he managed to get out before he was

wildly possessed. The scent was intoxicating, maddening, teasing… He grabbed Rumpleteaser. She squeaked and dropped her possessions,

struggling frantically. He pushed her down on his bed and ran his paws over her body. Rumpleteaser almost screamed. "Lemme go!" she cried,

then went limp and submitted to Mungojerrie's caresses. It felt _good_… And now she was taking the initiative, locking her legs around him and

shoving him against the wall…


	10. Chapter 10: The Jellicle Junkyard

* * *

**Hey guys; sorry it took a while, but it's up now. And for those of you who might not understand, 'sommat' means 'something'. You'll know what I mean when you get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 10

He breathed in her scent… magical. She shuddered as he ran his paws over her body… ecstasy. Then it was broken.

"Oof!" For the third time in as many days, the pair felt themselves being thrown against the wall, separating. "Yuck!" Mungojerrie exclaimed as a

wet tongue licked his face. "M-m-may'em?" he gasped. Rumpleteaser came back to her senses, grabbed her stuff and fled, crying back, "I's fer ya

own good" as she vanished from sight.

"Mayhem! Mischief! Where are you?" Mungojerrie heard human voices and shoved the two excitable pups off of him and away to their owners.

"Argh! There's 'umans comin'! Oi've gotta ge' outta 'ere!" He scrambled up and started frantically shoving his stuff underneath a huge bush. He

threw the cardboard box a few metres away and scraped his remaining belongings under a small shrub, muddying, tearing and dirtying some of

them. "Hey, James, look, it's that cat again! I wonder where her friend is?" cried the girl who Mungojerrie now knew as Kia. "Oh who cares, Kia?

C'mon, I want to go to Luke's place. Leave the poor cat alone." replied her brother, frustrated. "Let's go!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her

off. Mungojerrie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank th' Evahlastin' Cat!"

He now had a problem; his cardboard box was tattered and he needed a place to stay for the night. So he set off, trotting along as fast as his

paws could carry him. He rounded a corner and found himself in front of a Junkyard. "Well, maybe there's sommat in 'ere." He took a tentative

step forward and heard a low growling hiss. He jumped, fur standing on end, frantically searching the shadows. "R-rumpleteasah? Oi knows i's ya,

ya c'n come out now, an' s-stop s-scarin' me." "Rumpleteaser? Who's that? And more to the question, who are you?" It was a tom's voice, deep

but pleasant. "Oi-Oi-Oi'm M-m-mungojerrie. Who are ya? please don' 'urt me!" stammered the tabby tom. "Hurt you? Oh dear, did I give you that

impression? I'm sorry, do forgive me. I won't hurt you." Out of the shadows stepped a silver, black striped tabby. He stood taller than Mungojerrie

and was well-built, strong and muscled. His eyes were a brilliant green and were soft and warm, as well as curious. They were serious, but

dancing as well. His mouth was set in a slight frown, but seemed to have a smile playing along it at the same time. If Mungojerrie was a queen,

he probably would've said he was handsome. Majorly handsome. The silver tabby looked the tiger one over.

"Well, you look as if you've just had the fright of your life. Are you alright?" asked the strange cat, a look of concern crossing his face. Mungojerrie

replied, "Oi jus' 'ad ta leave me home cos some 'umans came, an' all me stuff's there, an' me bes' friend Rumpleteaser wen' on a one-week 'oliday

or sommat lioke tha'. She said 'hiatus' bu' anyway. An' Oi jus' ran all th' way 'ere cos Oi got nowhere ta stay fer th' nioght." "Well, well, well. You'll

have to stay here then. I'm Munkustrap by the way. I'm the tribe protector of the Jellicles. We're a tribe of cats. If you want, you and this

Rumpleteaser could join us, but you'd have to see our leader first." Mungojerrie thought this over quickly, then said, "We'd love ta join."

Munkustrap smiled. "Well, you can see Old Deuteronomy in the morning; err… you can sleep in my den for tonight then. Come on." Surprised by

this unexpected kind gesture, Mungojerrie stammered "Thank ya so much, sir." Munkustrap burst out laughing. "Sir? Just call me Munkustrap, or

Munkus, or Munku, or Straps, whatever you prefer. Now come on, you must be tired." "Oi actually am, sorta." The two toms settled down for the

night in Munkustrap's den, which was warm and inviting to Mungojerrie. "I'll introduce you to everyone in the morning. Night Jerrie." "Nioght

Munkus."

The next morning, the tiger tabby remembered the events of the day before. Rumpleteaser's strange behavior, his strange behavior, the pups'

adoption, the ruining of his house and the meeting of Munkustrap. "Are you awake, Mungojerrie?" asked Munkustrap. "Yeah Oi'm up." "Well then,

how about a tour of the Yard? Are you up to it?" "'Course!" The two cats stepped out of the box and were immediately pounced on. "Hi-YA! Got

'em! C'mon Tumble!" "Wha' th'…?!" Mungojerrie fought all his instincts to fight off the attackers, as something told him Munkustrap would not be

pleased if he hurt a fellow Jellicle. "Pouncival and Tumblebrutus! Get off us IMMEDIATELY!" Munkustrap roared. The two cats leapt off and the two

toms straightened up. "Err… Mungojerrie, you have just met Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, the two youngest of four kitten brothers. Pounce,

Tumble; Mungojerrie. He's going to be a Jellicle." The two tom kits looked the newcomer over and Mungojerrie looked back at them with as much

interest. They were two black, brown and white toms, only a few months away from real tomhood. Pouncival had a mischievous grin on his face,

his head cocked to the side and eyes dancing. He looked pretty cute. Given his size, Mungojerrie guessed he was slightly younger than

Tumblebrutus. Tumblebrutus was a little bigger, with a cheeky grin on his face but eyes showing worry. "Cool! Who's ya brothers?" Mungojerrie

asked. Pouncival piped up in a high voice, "Plato and Admetus. They are a little bit older but everyone says they're more mature," he pouted

slightly, then continued, "They should be around here somewhere. Say, you have a funny accent. What's it called?" Munkustrap frowned as

Mungojerrie laughed. "I's called Cockney. Oi was born wit' it but Oi guess it is a li'l funny. Mio friend Rumpleteasah has th' same voice, 'cept it's a

bit higher." Munkustrap breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Mungojerrie wasn't offended by Pouncival's comment. "How about you get your

brothers?" he suggested. "Sure! PLATO! ADMETUS!" yelled the small tom. "Oh Pounce, why do always have to make so much noise?" complained

Tumblebrutus in a lower pitched voice. "I like noise!" came the cheeky reply.

"Yes Pouncie?" Two toms appeared. The biggest of them was white with some brown stripes along his side and red headfur. The second was a

browny-black mix. "Don't call me Pouncie." grumbled Pouncival. "Jerrie, this is Plato and Admetus." He indicated the bigger to be Plato and the

smaller, Admetus. Mungojerrie noticed that Plato had plenty of muscle and was very well-developed for a young tom. Admetus was built slightly

but fairly tall. "Hey, who's this?" Plato had a low voice. "This, Plato, is Mungojerrie. He's going to be joining our tribe with his friend Rumpleteaser,

who isn't here right now." Munkustrap explained. Plato smiled. "Well, hi then. C'mon, Pounce, Tumble, Jennyanydots was looking for you. See you

round Jerrie." Admetus waved as the four brothers walked off. "They're nioce." Mungojerrie commented. "I'm glad you think so; see, not many

other cats would take to them after they'd been pounced on by those two. They're highly excitable and always in trouble." grimaced the silver

tabby.

"Now, let's meet the others." BANG! A flash of light blinded them and a tuxedo cat tumbled into view. "Whoa!" Mungojerrie yelped. "Sorry." The

young tom stood up and brushed off, looking up at the two toms in front of him. "I misjudged my landing. Sorry if I startled you. I'm Mistoffelees,

Misto for short. I'm also a conjuring cat. Who are you?" he inquired politely, shaking Mungojerrie's paw. He was black with a white tie-shaped

patch down his chest. His face was entirely white and he smiled in a sincere way. "Oi'm Mungojerrie. Oi'm gonna become a Jellicle." "Nice to meet

you. I'm really sorry, but I promised my sister I'd show her and her friends magic tricks. Can't be late. See you!" And with a BANG! he was gone.

"Mannerly koinda bloke, isn't he? He don't look much more than a kit 'imself." "Oh, he's not. He's the same age as Tumble, about. Now, how about

you meet my second-in-command, Alonzo? LONZ!"

A black-and-white tom capered into view. "You called, Munkus?" He was black-and-white all over, with a black patch about his left eye and a black

patch with white spots by the edge of his mouth. Tall and well-built, he moved agilely over to Mungojerrie. "You new?" he asked, checking him

over. "Yep. Oi'm gonna become a Jellicle. Oi'm Mungojerrie." "Cool! Someone new to hang with! D'ya wanna come with me? I'll take him to

everyone else. How about it, Munk?" "Thanks but no. I'd rather do it myself. You wouldn't happen to know where the queens are would you?"

"Yeah. They're gossiping on TSE1. Well, I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you on the TSE1 later then, Jers?" "Sure." "K then. See ya."

An hour later, Mungojerrie had been introduced to: a slim brown queen known as Cassandra, her sister, the slightly darker Exotica, two motherly

queens called Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, a Railway Cat: Skimbleshanks, a fatherly cat called Asparagus, a flirty red queen known as

Bombalurina, her best friend, a black-and-gold queen Demeter and mystical twins Coricopat and Tantomile. "Now, I'll introduce you to the kits.

They are a little noisy, so be warned." Munkustrap introduced him to Etcetera, Electra, Victoria and Jemima. Etcetera and Electra were sisters;

Etcetera was noisy and squealy, Electra was quieter but funny. Victoria was purely white and Misto's sister, plus the best girl dancer in the Yard,

and Jemima was small but had a voice so beautiful it made Mungojerrie shiver. "So." The two toms climbed onto TSE1. "There's only one more

regular around the Junkyard that you haven't met. And that is…"

He was interrupted by a meow. A thin black tom with a leopard spotted chest and golden mane leapt onto a chair, sending the queen-kits into a

fit. He wore a silver belt on his waist and swung his hips in a manner that was, to say the least, extraordinary. And it worked on the queens.

Bombalurina rushed up to him and he kissed her, then pushed her aside as the kits swooned over him. Cassandra and Exotica crept a little closer.

Only Demeter and Tantomile stayed put. Munkustrap groaned. "That is my brother." "Say WHA?!" Mungojerrie couldn't believe that this flirty tom

was related to the serious Munkustrap. "Yes, it's true. He's my younger brother, and we are SO different it's not funny. He's the biggest flirt in the

Yard, but we're both Old Deuteronomy's sons." "Wow." was all Mungojerrie could manage. "Hey, here's Old Deuteronomy now." Munkustrap

commented lightly. Mungojerrie suddenly felt jittery. Would the Jellicle leader accept him?


	11. Chapter 11: A Long Walk

* * *

**Hey guys! Okay, it's no secret, I quite like Pouncie too, so he and Jerrie are going to be good friends. I don't think cats eat fruit, but **

**anyway! I am also deleting my other story, 'Why Can't I Say I Love You,' and using bits of it in this story later. Thank you to my reviewers, **

**musicgal3, SummerRose12 and xXRumpleteaserXx. **

**Note: There is swearing in this chapter, but it is not really readable, just blanked with asterisks and stuff like that. You get the idea, though.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Mungojerrie sucked in a huge breath and let it all out again. He was terrified that he wouldn't be accepted, now that he wanted so much to be.

He already liked Alonzo and Munkustrap and was sure they'd be cool friends to have. He found the kittens amusing and the queens interesting.

Mistoffelees was the wonder of the Everlasting Cat, too. They were all intriguing and interesting and cool and everything Mungojerrie thought he

was not. Why would he be accepted?

"Come on Mungojerrie." Munkustrap was urging. An elderly grey and white cat was limping into the Yard. Mungojerrie was sure that this was Old

Deuteronomy, Jellicle leader and Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger's father. "Oi c'n see where ya comin' from Straps, bu' Tuggah?!" Mungojerrie

quickly glanced back at the tom moving his hips all over the place then back to the serene tribe leader. "Yes, I think he's the odd one out in the

family. Oh well, it made the decision of who was going to be protector a whole lot easier." Munkustrap stated bluntly. Mungojerrie, forgetting all

about the initiation to the tribe, studied Munkustrap curiously. "Oh, sommat tells me ya jealous. Jealous of ya brother. Tell me latah, aftah Oi make

it in…err… if Oi make it in…" "You will make it Mungojerrie." Munkustrap said comfortingly, choosing to ignore Mungojerrie's observation. "Now, Old

Deuteronomy, this is Mungojerrie. He wants to become a Jellicle."

After about 20 minutes of questioning, which felt to Mungojerrie like 20 hours, Old Deuteronomy pronounced him a Jellicle and everyone cheered.

"Th-th-thank ya sir!" Mungojerrie stammered, feeling elated. Alonzo rushed up to him. "Great job, man! C'mon, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, 'course!" Mungojerrie felt on top of the world. "I wanna come too!" whined a little kitten voice. Pouncival. Jennyanydots added, "Alonzo

dearie, could you take the girls and Tumble and Pounce off my hands? Skimbleshanks needs my help and the mice have a crocheting lesson in 20

minutes…" Before Alonzo could reply, Mungojerrie piped up, "Sure, Lonz an' me c'n take 'em fer a walk, if tha's orrioght?" "Oh thank you darlings!"

Jennyanydots rushed off, relinquishing four kitten-queens and two tom-kits to the bewildered Alonzo and complacent Mungojerrie. *'Ow 'ard c'n it

be?* he thought. He didn't know what he'd gotten himself into.

"Okay, c'mon, Jemmi, Vicki, Lecci, Cettie, Pouncie, Brutie…" Mungojerrie rattled off the names. "Jer-_rie_!" whined Pouncival. "I don't like to be called

'Pouncie' and Tumble doesn't like 'Brutie'…" "Okay then. Pounce and Tumble, gals an' guys, le's go!" Privately Mungojerrie thought remembering

the kittens' names would be a _lot_ easier if they all ended in 'ie'. The 8 of them, 6 kittens and 2 toms, set off for a walk. In fact, it started as a run.

The kittens took off at top speed and it was all Alonzo and Mungojerrie could do to keep up. "Hey, stay together!" commanded a panting Alonzo

as Etcetera wandered off a little way. He went and grabbed her back on course. "OKAY! STOPPPPPP!!!!!" howled Mungojerrie and, surprisingly,

everyone stopped. "Thank ya!" panted Mungojerrie. "Now, this is meant ta be a walk, no' a run." "Aww…" pouted Pounce. "I like running!" Alonzo

took over, seeing Mungojerrie was stumped. He started negotiating. "See, if you run, we'll all get tired quickly and have to go back quicker. If you

walk, we stay out longer and we don't have to go back so soon." "Yeah," chimed in Mungojerrie, "If ya walk, we c'n stay away from Jennyanydots

a li'l longah cos we don' all wanna go back to 'er yet, do we?" "NO!" chorused the little group. Alonzo grinned. Mungojerrie may have been new,

but he'd already picked up on the fact that the kittens hated being monitored by the Gumbie Cat consistently and had used it to his advantage.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Alonzo. "WALK!" screamed the kittens. "Goo' job!"

They set off again, walking this time. Mungojerrie felt that any major problem had already been overcome. *Oi mean, 'ow many problems c'n ya

ge' when ya walkin'?* The question was answered with a howl. "Help!" yowled Victoria. She had caught her paws in a hole. "Okay, stop!"

commanded Alonzo. Whilst he and Mungojerrie went about un-sticking Victoria, the kittens whispered behind their backs. They didn't pay them

any attention, as all efforts were concentrated on getting Victoria out of the hole. Apart from an occasional giggle, nothing was audibly heard from

the kits as the toms labored away. Finally, they were done. "There ya are, Vicki! Now, c'mon guys, le's g---" Mungojerrie stopped abruptly as there

were no kittens behind him. They were all gone. "Oh f*%!" Alonzo swore. "Where the hell are they?! POUNCIVAL! TUMBLEBRUTUS! ELECTRA!

ETCETERA! JEMIMA! VIC--- Oh yeah, that's right. Vicki, where do you think they a---" he pivoted to look at the white kitten, but she had scampered

off too. "F*%, f*%, f*%!" Alonzo swore in a rage. Mungojerrie placed a paw on his shoulder. "Lis'en, they can' stay quioet ferevah." The toms

silenced and listened.

Sure enough, they heard Etcetera giggle from somewhere up a tree. "Ah-ha! Hiode an' seek, 'ey? Well, OI'M COMING!" Mungojerrie bellowed and

scampered up the nearest tree. "Gotcha! Lonz, catch 'er wouldja?" Mungojerrie dropped Etcetera out of the tree into Alonzo's waiting arms. "Ha-

ha!" Mungojerrie scurried onto another limb and bagged Electra. "Catch Lonz!" Two kittens down, four to go. On the neighbouring tree,

Mungojerrie nabbed Victoria and Jemima. On the tree after that, Tumblebrutus. Finally, 5 kits were lying in a giggling heap on the ground at

Alonzo's feet while Mungojerrie prowled around, looking for Pouncival. "C'mon, Pounce! Oi know ya up 'ere somewhere! Lonz, give us a 'and,

wouldja?" Alonzo climbed another tree and the two began searching for the tom-kit. "GOT 'IM!" shouted Mungojerrie, pouncing on a black, brown

and white heap which was giggling. "Okay!" Alonzo jumped down and got ready to receive the catch. However, Pouncival was heavier than the

other kits, for he had found a nice heavy stone which he was clinging onto. "Oof!" Alonzo caught the tom-kit, but his legs buckled and the two of

them crashed to the ground. "Ow, my head!" cried Alonzo as Mungojerrie vaulted down next to him.

"Now, we c'n go!" he exclaimed, then noticed that, in his and Alonzo's search for Pouncival, the kittens that they'd already found had re-hidden

themselves. "Oh, F*%! That does it!" Alonzo roared furiously. Mungojerrie raised his eyebrows as Pouncival giggled. "'Membah, Lonz, the kits are

'round 'ere. Don' swear so much!" "Okay! But I'm REALLY MAD!" "Oi c'n tell. Oi'm no' too 'appy eiothah. Now, young man," Mungojerrie turned to

Pouncival, "You will stay RIOGHT 'ERE, go' tha'? Don' move a muscle or we'll 'ave ta tioe ya up!" To Pouncival that sounded cool, so he twitched

and stepped a step forwards. "Orrioght!" Mungojerrie picked up a stray rope and tied up the tom-kit gently, but tightly enough so that he couldn't

move. "Good! Now… TUMBLEBRUTUS, VICTORIA, ELECTRA, ETCETERA AND JEMIMA, get down here RIGHT NOW or things will go very badly when

we get home!" demanded Alonzo. Five kittens descended from the trees meekly.

"Thank you! Now, whose idea was this?" Alonzo asked the five seated (and one tied up) kittens before him. "It was Pouncival's." replied Etcetera.

"Okay! Now, Pouncival, don' EVAH do tha' again! If ya wan' us ta play hiode-an'-seek, then play in the Junkyard, cos out 'ere ya c'n ge' 'urt easily.

Okay?" asked Mungojerrie. "Okay!" replied the kitten, grinning up at him cheekily. "Now, we're gonna walk home nice and slow, okay?" Alonzo

had calmed down a little. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "WALK!" replied the kittens. "Good! Now, Alonzo, Oi'll untioe Pounce an' catch up

ta ya, okay?" "Sure." Alonzo and five kittens set off while Mungojerrie untied Pouncival. The little kitten looked up at him, grinning, and stretched

when he was free. Mungojerrie ruffled his headfur affectionately; Pouncival wasn't a bad kitten; in actual fact, he was very cute. "C'mon, Pounce.

Now we c'n run ta catch up. Race ya!" The two took off and tore up the path, catching their friends easily.

"Thank heavens!" Alonzo uttered as Mungojerrie eased to a halt. "Things are starting to go pear-shaped around here." He indicated Etcetera and

Tumblebrutus, squabbling over who would lead. "Why would things go pear-shaped?" piped up Pouncival in his clear sweet voice. "I like cherries.

Pears are yucky!" he proclaimed. Mungojerrie and Alonzo held their sides to stop them from splitting as they roared with laughter. "I's a sayin',

Pounce. Don' ya worry, no-one's gonna give ya any pears." They continued the walk home.

"Me-ow!" cried Jemima. "Wha's up Jemmi?" asked Mungojerrie. "Pouncival pulled my tail!" "No I didn't!" cried the tom-kit indignantly. "Yes you

did!" snapped Jemima. Etcetera and Tumblebrutus spoke up, defending Pouncival. "He didn't!" confirmed Tumblebrutus. Etcetera nodded in

agreement. However, Victoria and Electra stood up for Jemima. "He did! He did!" they chorused. And suddenly, there was a huge catfight going

on. Actually, more of a kittenfight.

"He did!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "I didn't!" "You did!" "STOPPP!" howled Alonzo. "All of you, please! Now, if you did, Pouncival, don't do it again! If

you didn't, well, whoever did it, don't do it again! Now, can we have some peace and quiet?!" For a few seconds, there was silence. Then…

"Yeow!" Victoria had stepped on a plank of wood which was balanced over a rock, and Pouncival had accidentally stepped on the other end. As he

was heavier, the wood served as a catapult and Victoria went sailing through the air, landing in a rubbish bin. "Oh Everlasting Cat!" groaned

Alonzo. "Now, don't you move!" he ordered as he and Mungojerrie freed a very dirty Victoria from the smelly rubbish bin. Her coat was brown. "Oh

shoot, we're gonna get into trouble!" moaned Alonzo, downgrading his swearing from 'f*%' to 'shoot'. Pouncival frowned, then smiled. "BANG!

BANG! BANG!" he brandished a fake gun, (made by his hands), and shot at them. "No, not that 'shoot!'" exclaimed a hysterically laughing Alonzo.

"So, like a rubbish chute?" murmured Tumblebrutus. "I don't like them very much." Mungojerrie had tears in his eyes. "Naw, it's another figure of

speech. Don' worry. Le's give Victoria a wash in th' rivah, Lonz." he gasped through his laughter.

Two minutes later, a very wet and annoyed Victoria was clean. They dried her using old sacks, then finally, _finally, _got to the Junkyard. "See you

guys, we'll be back in a minute or two." The two mentally and physically exhausted toms left the kittens with Jennyanydots as they went to rest

for a while. She smiled at the kittens and asked, "So, how was your walk darlings?" Pouncival piped up, "It was the BEST WALK EVER! We ran

halfway and Vicki got stuck in a hole and while Mungojerrie and Alonzo were getting her out we all hid up in the trees and Alonzo was very cross

and started swearing and Mungojerrie found us and dropped us out of the trees and I had a stone and Alonzo caught me then dropped me then

we all hid again except me because I was tied up with a rope and then we got into trouble then Mungojerrie untied me and we caught up to

everyone and Alonzo said something about pears and then someone pulled Jemima's tail and we all got into a fight and then Victoria went flying

through the air and landed in a rubbish bin and then we dunked her in the river!" he babbled. Jennyanydots' eyes had been getting wider and

wider throughout his account and she was shocked. "Alonzo and Mungojerrie! Come here please! Now, darlings, it's dinner time!" "What's for

dinner?" asked Victoria. "Fish and then pears, and no getting up until you've finished it all!" replied Jennyanydots. "Oh _no_! Mungojerrie promised

no pears!" whined Pouncival. "No arguing young man!" said Jennyanydots.

"Now, Alonzo and Mungojerrie, Pouncival has just told me a most _fascinating_ account of your walk. Something about running halfway and Victoria

getting stuck in a hole and everyone hiding in the trees and you swearing, Alonzo, and Mungojerrie dropping the kits out of the trees and

Pouncival carrying a heavy stone and bowling you over, Alonzo, and you, Mungojerrie tying him up and then someone pulling Jemima's tail, and

Victoria going flying through the air and landing in a bin and you all dunking her in the river! And he said it was the BEST WALK EVER! What do you

have to say for yourselves?" So, the two toms spent 20 minutes explaining the walk before Jennyanydots forgave them and said she would

punish the kits. However, Mungojerrie would not stand for that. "Don' worry yaself Jenny, it was kionda fun. They were jus' bein' kits an' it was

cool, wasn' it Lonz?" And Alonzo had to admit it had been fun when not harrowing. "Okay, they won't be punished. Thank you so much dearies.

You have helped me so much! Oh, and Mungojerrie, Pouncival mentioned something about you promising no pears?" "Oh, tha'!" Mungojerrie then

proceeded to explain the 'pear-shaped' incident. Jennyanydots laughed. "Well, then, that's okay. Thank you boys." Alonzo went off to recuperate

from the nerve-frazzling walk, but Mungojerrie knew that he had one more task to do.

He went to see Pouncival, who was miserably forcing down pears. He was the only one who hated them, and everyone else was done and

playing. "'Ey, Pounce, tha' was some fun taday, huh? Oi promised no pears, bu' Oi didn' know tha' you was gonna 'ave 'em fer dinnah. Anyway, a

promise is a promise!" Pouncival's eyes lit up in glee as Mungojerrie, who hated pears himself, finished the pears of the tom-kit. "Oi 'ate pears

too, bu' Oi promised, didn' Oi?" Pouncival smiled. "Thank you for the walk. It was so COOL! It was the BEST WALK EVER! Can you teach me how to

tie up cats?" Without considering the consequences, Mungojerrie smiled. "Yeah sure. Tamorra, then, yeah?" "Yay! Thank you for eating my pears

too. They were yucky!" "Yeah, Oi know." Mungojerrie sympathized. Pouncival studied Mungojerrie and then, without warning, gave him a hug.

Then, he grinned cheekily. "Tag! You're IT!" he howled and Mungojerrie chased after him. "Gotcha Electra!" he changed course.

"Yaa! Vicki, I got you!" cried Electra. Misto, Plato and Admetus joined the game. "Gotcha Misto!" The conjuring cat's sister tagged him. "Plato!"

Plato quickly tagged Admetus, who tagged Pouncival. The tom-kit cocked his head to one side, then bounded up the TSE1. "Tag! You're IT,

Munkustrap!" The tribe protector was stunned, but only for a second. "Tag, Etcetera!" he reached out and tapped the kitten who ran too close to

his perch. She squealed. "Got you Jemmi!" As Jemima leapt for Misto, there was a CRACK! and he vanished. "Hey, no fair!" she complained. The

conjuring cat chuckled and appeared out of nowhere. Just then, Jennyanydots called, "Bedtime kittens! All of you, now!" Crying out 'goodnight',

Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and the four queen-kits went to bed. Exhausted, Mungojerrie followed soon after. He was still bunking in Munkustrap's

den. "Good day, huh?" the silver tabby commented, grinning. "Th' best." agreed Mungojerrie. "Now, 'ow 'bout ya tellin' me why ya jealous of ya

brother?" he asked as he settled down to sleep. "Goodnight, Mungojerrie." was Munkustrap's reply.


	12. Chapter 12: Tea

Chapter 12

Munkustrap yawned and stretched. He was _so_ tired, and he had so much to _do_! He groaned and buried himself in his blanket, only to find it being

pulled away and a cheerful voice saying, "C'mon, Straps, up an' at 'em. 'Nothah day o' bein' troibe protectah 'waits!" "Groan" Munkustrap replied

as Mungojerrie took great pleasure in dragging him out of bed. "Woul' it 'elp if Oi toldja tha' Demetah's waitin' outsiode?" "WHAT?!" Munkustrap

leapt up abruptly, forgetting that while Mungojerrie was well-built, he was also light and lithe. Munkustrap's muscle completely overpowered him.

'Crash!' went Mungojerrie, onto the floor, whacking his head on the open cupboard door. "Ouch." "Sorry Jerrie. But what about Deme?" "Nothin'

'bout Deme. She ain' there, bu' ya fell for it an' now Oi know who ya lioke…!" Mungojerrie replied, rubbing the back of his head rather grumpily, but

pleased with himself. Munkustrap seethed. "Grrr… Okay, don't tell anyone Jerrie or I will see to it that you receive a punishment. And now, for

breakfast." "'Course. Oi'll 'elp ya shall Oi?" Mungojerrie was eager to get back on Munkustrap's good side. And so, he proceeded to try and help.

Unfortunately, this had much the opposite effect. "'Ere, Oi'll jus' make me famous breakfas' stew, err… tea! Tha's wha' ya call it! You c'n 'andle th'

food siode of it." "Right."

And as Munkustrap fried fish, Mungojerrie set about scrounging round the kitchen. In actual fact, Mungojerrie had never made tea in his life and

didn't know what it consisted of. *Oi'll jus' add in stuff. 'Ow 'ard c'n it be?* he thought. *Since tea tas'es so good, it 'as ta 'ave some fancy stuff in

it.* he mused as he scrabbled around in the cupboards. Munkustrap was so busy with his fish that he didn't notice what Mungojerrie was doing.

*'Ow 'bout this stuff? Sounds good. B-OI-C-A-R-B-O-N-A-T-E soda. 'Ey, Oi love soda! This 'as ta go in!* And he tipped the whole container in. In

the next cupboard, he picked out, *V-OI-N-E-G-A-R! Dunno wha' it is, bu' it sounds good!* He was about to tip it all in, but something else caught

his eye. *COI-N-N-A-M-O-N! Cool!* In it went. He rifled through the rest of the cupboards, throwing in anything that sounded cool. He therefore

threw in many other items, some of which were, *T-U-M-E-R-OI-C! An' W-O-R-C-E-S-T-S-H-OI-R-E sauce! In they go!* And so it went that he was

about to put the lid on the kettle when he remembered the vinegar. *Oops, can' forge' tha', wha'evah it is!* And he tipped the whole lot in. He

whacked the lid on and held it above the fire. It was an electric kettle, but Mungojerrie didn't realise that. Suddenly, it began to shake. He

dropped the kettle on the fire and fled towards Munkustrap. "What's wrong Jerrie?" "The ket'le…" He didn't finish as the latter suddenly went

BANG! in a huge explosion, blowing up and sending Mungojerrie's concoction squirting out all over the two toms and disintegrating the kettle,

shooting the lid out the chimney. There was a yelp from outside.

"What did you do?" asked Munkustrap, inspecting his fur which was now covered in sticky black stuff. "Oi-Oi dunno!" Mungojerrie stammered.

Munkustrap tasted the 'tea' and doubled over, vomiting over already sticky floor. When he straightened up, still choking and gagging slightly, he

asked, "What's IN that?!" "Jus' some stuff called… boicar-somethin' soda, an' some vin'gar, an' somethin' called cinna-whatevah an' some tunni-

whatsit an' some Worcest-what'aveya sorce an' a whole lotta othah stuff…" he trailed off. "Mungojerrie, you've never made tea before, have

you?" "Err… naw." Mungojerrie confessed as Munkustrap surveyed the broken kettle bits lying on the 'tea' covered floor, the rest of the concoction

on everything and Munkustrap's vomit on the 'tea' covered floor. And for some reason, they burst out laughing.

"Yelp!" "What's wrong Pounce?" Demeter asked as she turned to the young tom. "A flying kettle just burst out of Munkustrap's chimney and hit

me on the head!" exclaimed the tom-kit, rubbing his head. Demeter laughed, "Don't exaggerate Pouncie. What really happened?" "I'm not

exaggerating!" cried an indignant Pouncival. His three brothers nodded vehemently. The eldest, Plato, handed Demeter the kettle lid. "It really did

come out of Straps' chimney." "Really? I'll go over there then. See you boys." She hurried over to Munkustrap's den and gasped as she saw

Mungojerrie's concoction covering everything including the toms, broken kettle pieces strewn everywhere and what looked to be Munkustrap's

vomit covering the floor by his feet. Both toms were laughing hysterically, but stopped as they noticed her. Munkustrap's bright green eyes met

hers and she looked away quickly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Wha's up Demetah?" grinned Mungojerrie. "I-I just came to see if you

were all right and return Munku's kettle lid. What happened?" she asked, handing Mungojerrie the lid. Munkustrap found his tongue and replied,

"Jerrie tried to make tea. He's never made it before and just chucked in stuff like bicarbonate soda, cinnamon, turmeric, Worcestshire sauce and

vinegar and other things. He stuck the electric kettle over the fire and the chemical reaction between the bicarbonate soda and the vinegar blew

up the kettle. Who did it hit?" he finished, looking her up and down. "Pouncie. And why is there vomit on the floor?" "I stupidly tasted the tea

before asking what was in it." he admitted shamefacedly. "It tasted awful." he added unnecessarily. Demeter laughed. "Well, Jenny needs me so

I'd better go and I'll see you later." She hurried out and over to the kittens. Munkustrap looked over at Mungojerrie. "Well, I guess we'd better

clean this up hey?" he asked lightly. "Tha' we do! Now, le's clean up!"

"What?! Did I hear you right? You actually want to get started cleaning up?" Munkustrap asked incredulously. "Well, th' fastah we start the fastah

we finish!" "True." And with those words of wisdom, the toms started cleaning.


	13. Chapter 13: Ropes and Romance

* * *

**With the writing, you can't use other fonts or colours, or at least I can't, so you'll have to imagine that it's messy and differently coloured. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Mungojerrie had only been in the Jellicle tribe for 3 days but he had already had numerous mishaps befall him, due to his bad judgement.

However, everyone had come to love him already. He still hadn't moved out of Munkustrap's den; Munkustrap liked having someone to bunk with

and Mungojerrie always forgot about looking for a place to stay. Mungojerrie figured it was about time he started figuring out relationships in the

Jellicle tribe, both amorous and family-based. He decided to draw up a list for himself; he had learnt how to write _fairly _neatly due to his short term

as scribe for Macavity. He had been fired due to his spelling.

_Relayshunships familli _

_Old D. = Munkustrap and RTT (suns)_

_Jellylorum + Asparagus = Playtow, Admeetus, Tumbelbrutuss and Pouwnsival. _

_Jennyanydots + Skimbleshanks = Electra and Etsetra_

_Bustafar Jownes = Misto and Viktorya's uncle_

_Bombalureena and Demetar = Best Friends_

_Coricopat and Tantowmile = Twins who appeered from nowhere_

_Alonzo = Found Jemima in the forest and brought her to the Jellicle tribe with him_

_Cassandra and Eggsoticar = Sistahs_

_Relayshunship Like/ Love_

_Coricopat + Tantowmile_

_Bombalureena + RTT_

_Alonzo + Cassandra_

_Munkustrap + Demeter_

_Kits_

_Jemima and Tumble?_

_Pouwnsival and Etsetra?_

_Viktorya and Plato?_

_Mistow and Electra?_

_Admeetus?_

_Eggsotica?_

Fairly pleased with his work and assumptions, Mungojerrie stuffed the list under his pillow. Of course, with the kittens, it was never easy to tell,

but he'd never met such a lively, advised group of kits. Well, seeing as Plato and Admetus were just into their tomhood, they didn't really count so

much as kittens anymore. Thinking of the kittens, it reminded him of Pouncival. "Oh, dammit!" Mungojerrie had forgotten, with all the kettle

commotion yesterday that he'd promised the tom-kit that he'd teach him to tie up cats. He jumped up and hurried out of the den, knocking over

two stools and a saucepan on the way out.

"Hmm, Mungojerrie?" Munkustrap mumbled, half-awake as the clanging woke him up. "Gosh I'm late!" he exclaimed, reading the clock at 10am. He

leapt up and began clearing away the bedclothes on the floor, where Mungojerrie slept. In doing so, he found the list. His eyes widened as he

read down the list. He grinned at the pairings that Mungojerrie had made; he was spot-on. Except for the kittens, for no-one knew how they'd

work out in the end. Uncapping a red pen, the silver tabby added his bit:

_Relayshunships familli _

_Old D. = Munkustrap and RTT (suns)_

_Jellylorum + Asparagus = Playtow, Admeetus, Tumbelbrutuss and Pouwnsival. _

_Jennyanydots + Skimbleshanks = Electra and Etsetra_

_Bustafar Jownes = Misto and Viktorya's uncle_

_Bombalureena and Demetar = Best Friends_

_Coricopat and Tantowmile = Twins who appeered from nowhere_

_Alonzo = Found Jemima in the forest and brought her to the Jellicle tribe with him_

_Cassandra and Eggsoticar = Sistahs_

_Relayshunship Like/ Love_

_Coricopat + Tantowmile_

_Bombalureena + RTT_

_Alonzo + Cassandra_

_Munkustrap + Demeter_

_Kits_

_Jemima and Tumble?_

_Pouwnsival and Etsetra?_

_Viktorya and Plato?_

_Mistow and Electra?_

_Admeetus?_

_Eggsotica?_

_Good work Mungojerrie. You are spot-on, but you could've asked me; I would've told you. Anyway, nice spelling!!!_

And with that, Munkustrap left to patrol.

"Oi'm so sorry, Pounce!" Mungojerrie panted. "It's OK. I was busy anyway yesterday. Now can you pleeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee teach me?"

begged the kitten. "Ok, then, le's ge' started." "Yay! C'mon guys!" And in the blink of an eye, Mungojerrie found four cats in front of him; Plato,

Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. "Ok, does anyone 'ave a rope?" asked Mungojerrie. The shy Admetus handed him a rope. "Good! Now, Oi'll

model it on Plato, so watch an' learn…"

Half an hour later, the four toms had learned three different ways to tie up cats as well as how to lasso. Mungojerrie bid them farewell and

trudged up the TSE1 to talk with Alonzo. Misto and Tugger were cajoling each other to go and wake up the sleeping Skimbleshanks. "I've never

met another cat apart from Bomba who could stall Tugger for that long." remarked Alonzo, indicating the conjuring cat. "He's pretty fond of

Tugger; I don't know how he puts up with him." he added. "'S weird. Bu' each ta 'is own." Mungojerrie replied. Cassandra and Exotica were

chatting with Bombalurina, Jelly and Jenny were gossiping, Asparagus was sleeping and the eight kits were nowhere to be seen. "Where's the

kits?" asked Alonzo. "Prob'ly muckin' 'round somewhere." Mungojerrie answered indifferently. "Where are Munk and Deme?" Mungojerrie's eyes

gleamed. "Hey Lonz, c'mere?" Cassandra asked. "See ya Jerster."

As Alonzo ran off, Mungojerrie heard voices coming from faintly beneath him. One of them belonged to Munkustrap. The other belonged to

Demeter. " Well… I was sort of going to… I mean, I sort of… no I don't… I really li---… I mean… I mean…" Munkustrap was stammering. "What _do _

you mean?" Demeter sounded confused. Mungojerrie pricked up his ears. "I was just going to say… I…"

"Ahhh!" Mungojerrie almost leapt out of his fur as he heard Alonzo yell. There were screeches and shrieks countering his yell. Mungojerrie looked

up and saw eight kits waving ropes and lassoing Misto, Tugger, Alonzo, Cassandra, Exotica, Bombalurina, Jelly and Jenny. As he raced over to

them, he felt a rope catch him and tighten, pinning his arms. It was Pouncival, on his second catch, so to speak, as he'd already taken Tugger.

Plato had taken Alonzo and Skimble, shy Admetus had taken Cassandra, Tumble had Exotica and Bombalurina, Etcetera had Jelly, Electra had

Jenny and Asparagus, Jemima had an empty rope in her hands and Victoria lassoed her brother Misto. It was pandemonium! Munkustrap and

Demeter rushed out only to be taken by a surprisingly good shot, Jemima, and Pouncival, probably the ringleader of the plot. There were 13

adults tied up in the middle of the yard and 8 triumphant kittens scampering off. "WHAT THE---?!" Munkustrap bellowed as they took off. "Get us

outta here!" demanded Alonzo. "How can this be?!" cried Misto. "My rope is magic-proof! I'm stuck!" "Everlasting Cat!" shrieked Jenny. And so it

continued.

"QUIET!" Munkustrap roared. Everyone silenced. "Thank you. Now, we're truly stuck here, so… how did they learn this stuff?" Mungojerrie

stammered, "Oi taught 'em this mornin'. Oi didn' think they'd do sommat lioke this!" "Oh Mungojerrie!" sighed Munkustrap. "Well, it was a mistake,

so he won't get in trouble!" Alonzo defended. "No he won't but we have to get out of here!" "But how? It's pointless! Mungojerrie definitely

taught them some good ties." As they bickered, Skimble was listening out for any voice. "Hey, stop arguing! They're coming!"

And a kitten appeared, bit by bit. It was Pouncival. He opened his mouth and started talking in a deep voice. "Now, if you want us to let you go,

you will give us 2 extra playing hours from now on!" Unfortunately, the mouth didn't move that way. "Hey Plato!" Pouncival whined in his normal

high voice. "I said, say 'You won't give us any more pears forever,' not 'Give us two extra playing hours!" There was a chorus of laughter from

behind him in the shadows. "Sorry Pounce. But two extra playing hours is better isn't it?" came Plato's deep voice, shaking with laughter. "NO!

Plato!" Pouncival demanded. "Start again!" "Okay," sighed his older brother, and he began speaking while Pouncival mouthed the words, to give

the impression that Pouncival had a deep scary voice. By now, most of the adults were trying to hide their laughter; Plato's deep voice didn't fit

Pouncival's light build. Pouncival pouted when he saw that the older cats were suppressing laughter, then turned and fled.

"Hey, Pounce!" Mungojerrie, who hadn't been laughing, called after the tom-kit. With the leader gone, the second-in-command, Plato, stepped

out. "Let them go." he ordered his comrades, and in a matter of minutes they were free. Munkustrap demanded that the kittens sit and gave

them a severe talking to. Their punishment was no playing time after dinner for three days; just straight to bed. They complained and Plato

pointed that him and Admetus were technically toms now. Munkustrap conceded that they were and said that they were on a last chance: one

more major disaster prank and they too would be punished like kittens. "Now, to the issue of the ringleader. Where is he?" Munkustrap asked.

"Oi'll go find 'im." Mungojerrie volunteered. "Okay, but take someone with you." Munkustrap was adamant that Mungojerrie should be safe from

Macavity. Mungojerrie hadn't told them that he technically still worked for the Hidden Paw, and he didn't know that the Jellicles feared the

Napoleon of Crime. "Thank ya Munk, bu' Oi'd rathah go 'lone, if ya know wha' Oi mean."

Munkustrap studied the tiger tabby with his head cocked to one side, then, obviously noting that Mungojerrie wanted to talk to Pouncival alone,

nodded. "Go. But be careful."

Mungojerrie padded off and out into the forest. "Pounce?! Pounce?! Where are ya? Please don' scare me lioke this! Oi don' wanna fiond ya 'urt!

C'mon, please come out!" He stopped and listened, and, hearing a sniff towards his left, he deftly handled a fallen tree obstacle and saw a little

ball of fur curled up behind a big oak. "Pounce!" In two steps he caught up the little tom in his arms and nuzzled the top of his head. "Are ya

okay?" The tom-kit was trembling and shaking from cold and his body shook with sobs. His fur was wet and had twigs caught in it. "Pounce,

Pounce, Pounce…" Mungojerrie mumbled and started licking him and cleaning his fur, warming the kitten. In a matter of minutes he was warm and

dry and clean, and his sobs had subsided. "Wha's wrong, Pounce? Why'dja run?" asked a confused tabby, to which the kitten replied, "They were

all laughing at me. No-one ever takes me seriously. I am just a little baby. And I was going to get in trouble for the lassoing because I was in

charge. I always get told I'm too little but then when I think up great plans which work I get blamed because I'm supposed to be a 'responsible

young man.' I'm big and I'm small when people want me to be, I'm not one or the other."

Mungojerrie felt heavy at heart. It was just the way some adults were, and poor Pounce, who was the youngest tom in the tribe, got the full

treatment. "Pounce… we're no' big or small cos people say we are, we're big or small cos we think we are. Are you big or small? It's up ta ya. No

ma'er wha' people say. Ya gotta lis'en ta th' adults, bu' if they say ya little, then ya jus' think ya big, cos, face it, ya biggah taday than ya were

yestahday. It's a ma'er of how ya view yaself, no' 'ow othah's view ya. Oi grew up in a place where everyone was no-one, an' we was all treated

badly. Everyday Oi was teased realla badly. Oi've only go' this far cos Oi see myself my way, no' wha' everyone says. If we lis'ened ta wha'

everyone said an' believed it, why, ya'd think ya was a son of a Pollicle an' all sortsa stuff, cos Plato calls ya tha' sometimes don' 'e? See wha' Oi

mean? See yaself th' way ya see yaself an' don' be influenced by anyone else. An' even though ya shouldn' tioe up adults, it was a grea' plan. Ya

a smart kit. D'ya ge' wha' Oi mean?" Mungojerrie took a breath, trying to suppress tears as he tried to teach a younger cat the importance of self-

belief. It had been such an important part of his life, the only thing that kept him literally alive while working for Macavity.

"Yes I understand." Pouncival replied quietly, but confidently. "Mungojerrie… where'd you get so smart?" Mungojerrie smiled wanly. "Liofe, buddy.

Now, c'mon, no-one's gonna punish ya. Oi'll make sure of tha'. C'mon." He set the kitten on his feet, letting him go. It had felt good to hold him in

his arms. "Let's go. I'll race you!" Pouncival cried. "Oh, yeah, Oi'll beat ya by a miole!" Mungojerrie proclaimed. They raced.

After lengthy explanation on Mungojerrie's part, Pouncival was let off and Mungojerrie felt pleased with himself. As he settled back, in

Munkustrap's den alone, he contemplated. He had no problems with loving his friends, and Pouncival, but he had qualms with loving

Rumpleteaser. It didn't make sense. *Hey, Oi'll ask Munkustrap!* He leapt up and padded outside, but, spotting silhouettes on the TSE1, he

crouched in the shadows and made his way over to the car trunk. He shrank back as he heard Munkustrap's voice. "What I was trying to say this

morning was…" "Yes?" "I-I-I love you Deme." *Ah-ha, finally!* Mungojerrie chuckled to himself. "Oh, Munkustrap… I love you too." Demeter

breathed. Mungojerrie tipped his head to the side as Munkustrap smiled, "Oh Demeter…" and kissed her softly on the lips. Though he was

standing a few metres away, Mungojerrie could feel an electric vibe pulsing through the air, it simply filled him with a tingling sensation and his fur

stood on end. *_Teasah, Teasah… do ya think it'd be this way if it was me and you?* _He knew the answer almost immediately. *Thanks Munkustrap.*

he thought, and turned back home as Demeter returned his kiss. Mungojerrie got the feeling that Munkustrap wouldn't be back for a long time

now. Before he went to bed, he found his list in his bedding, read Munkustrap's comment, then uncapped his black and red pens and wrote:

_Relayshunships familli _

_Old D. = Munkustrap and RTT (suns)_

_Jellylorum + Asparagus = Playtow, Admeetus, Tumbelbrutuss and Pouwnsival. _

_Jennyanydots + Skimbleshanks = Electra and Etsetra_

_Bustafar Jownes = Misto and Viktorya's uncle_

_Bombalureena and Demetar = Best Friends_

_Coricopat and Tantowmile = Twins who appeered from nowhere_

_Alonzo = Found Jemima in the forest and brought her to the Jellicle tribe with him_

_Cassandra and Eggsoticar = Sistahs_

_Relayshunship Like/ Love_

_Coricopat + Tantowmile_

_Bombalureena + RTT_

_Alonzo + Cassandra_

_Munkustrap + Demeter_

_Kits_

_Jemima and Tumble?_

_Pouwnsival and Etsetra?_

_Viktorya and Plato?_

_Mistow and Electra?_

_Admeetus?_

_Eggsotica?_

_Good work Mungojerrie. You are spot-on, but you could've asked me; I would've told you. Anyway, nice spelling!!!_

_Mungojerrie + Rumpleteasah Forevah_


	14. Chapter 14:Building a Den and Kitty Love

Chapter 14

On the dawning of his fourth day in the Jellicle Junkyard, Mungojerrie got a shock as he stood up; Munkustrap was a) still asleep and b) Demeter

was lying on his chest. Backing quietly out of Munkustrap's den, Mungojerrie decided it was about time he found himself a home; after all, Teaser

would be back soon. "Hmm…" He didn't know where to start. Maybe if he found an old box or two, or something like that. But he would need

some help.

"Presto! Presto! Presto!" Mungojerrie watched Misto dancing up and down the Junkyard, 'presto'-ing in time to his dance. Just as Coricopat slunk

up, he shot a badly misjudged bolt of lightning. "Presto!" "Owww!" Coricopat howled as his fur caught on fire. It was the least mystical sound that

Mungojerrie had ever heard him make. "Sorry Coricopat!" Misto cried apologetically. "Presto!" and the mystical twin was no longer hot and

bothered, for he was now saturated, dripping from head-to-toe. He shook the water out of his fur and started licking himself as vigorously as

Misto was apologising. This scene had greatly amused the four kits Etcetera, Electra, Victoria and Jemima, who had been in awe of Misto's dance

session. Now though, they sat there giggling their heads off as Tantomile helped her twin to dry himself.

Mungojerrie chuckled to himself, then turned to two whining tom-kits. "Oh Tumble, it's your turn to be the junglegym and my turn to climb on you!"

snivelled Pouncival. "Uh-uh, you were climber last time so it's my turn now!" retaliated his slightly older brother. "But Tumble…" whined Pounce.

"Hey guys, come here!" Plato hissed and beckoned his two youngest siblings to join him and Admetus. He whispered something in their ears,

which was apparently very interesting, as both stopped bickering, Pounce squealed "Cool!" and was immediately shushed by Admetus. "He'll hear

us!" Mungojerrie, who had been about to step in, gratefully thanked Plato for dealing with it and turned away. After taking a few steps, though,

he suddenly found himself being bowled over by two excited tom-kits. "Argh!" he yelled as Pounce and Tumble leapt on him, crying "Junglegym!"

They crawled all over him, elbowing him everywhere. "Help… gtoffamegrrfffmumbloof!" Mungojerrie was muffled by Tumble's chest. Between his

face and Tumble's chest, he caught a glimpse of Plato and Admetus rolling around laughing on the floor. Obviously, it was their doing.

Mungojerrie was just about to shove the kits off him, when Tumble accidentally kneed him in the tomparts. His eyes watered in pain and he

slumped defencelessly. "Okay, you can get off of him now!" called Plato and his brothers got off. Mungojerrie sat up, "Ok, new plan. 'Ow 'bout ya

use Plato as a junglegym?" "Yeah!" And before Plato could run, he was attacked. He was well-muscled and used to his brothers, though, and

threw them off with ease. "Okay, okay," Mungojerrie saw that this was getting out of control as Pounce swung wildly at his older brother, "'Ow

'bout ya guys 'elp me fiond sommat Oi c'n use as a den?" he suggested hastily. "Can we help?" squealed the queen kits, or, at least, Etcetera

squealed, the others begged. "If it's OK wit' Jennyanydots." Mungojerrie agreed. "It's OK with me dearie," called the Gumbie Cat, "Thank you so

much!"

"Orroight," Mungojerrie assembled the 6 kits before him; Plato and Admetus had already gone off to help Alonzo clean up a huge mess made by

humans on the western corner of the yard. Alonzo had been delegated the task by Munkustrap, and had been putting it off for three days, but as

soon as Jennyanydots suggested he help Mungojerrie look after the kittens, he had hastily explained that he simply had to clean up the mess,

and would Plato and Admetus like to help him? Mungojerrie had chuckled and said he'd be fine by himself, and Alonzo really should get the job

done. So now he was alone in dealing the rascals. "We're lookin' fer a cardboard box or sommat tha' Oi c'n sleep an' store me stuff in. Make it

pretty big cos it's gonna 'ave ta fit me an' Teasah an' all our stuff in it. Okay?" "Yep!" And before further instructions could be given, the kittens

had taken off. "Oh gee." Mungojerrie heaved a sigh and skittered off after them. "Hey how about this?" cried Jemima. "Or this?" "Hey, mine's

better!" "No WAY Pounce. This one's way awesomer!" "Would you two idiots stop fighting about which one's better? Mine is so obviously way

better!" "Uh-uh!" "Uh-huh!" "Vicki!" "Tumble!" "Tumble and Vicki!" "SHUT UP POUNCE!" "Hey, no need to scream at me!" "Don't be mean to

Pouncie!" "Cettie, I don't like being called Pouncie!" "Sorry Pounce!" "Well, don't scream at Tumble either!" "Thanks Jemmi."

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" There was silence in the clearing. "Ouch moi throat." Mungojerrie commented,

rubbing his throat. "Now, gosh, wouldja stop arguin'?! Le's see wha'cha go'." Six sheepish kittens each dragged out a medium-sized cardboard

box. "THA'S wha' ya were arguin' 'bout?! They's all th' same sioze! They all printah boxes!" Mungojerrie exclaimed. "We'll join 'em all tagathah an'

make a den, go' it? Bring 'em, now. No arguin'!" "Okay! I'm first in line!" Pouncival chirped. "No way!" retaliated the others. "Wha' don' ya

undahstan' wit' NO ARGUIN'?!" Silence. "Good. Now, Oi'll decide th' ordah. We're gonna walk in pairs." Mungojerrie saw an opportunity to test out

his romance theory.

But before he got around to opening his mouth, Pouncival (who else?!) whined, "I don't like pears! Anyway, they're sticky and mushy and we'll get

pear-y and Jenny won't be happy and I don't like getting sticky and there's no pears around here to walk in anyway and we don't fit in pears…"

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. "Oi mean, in sets of two. Ya know, two straigh' liones, lioke in 'Madelione'…" "What's

Madeline?" Mungojerrie groaned. "Ok Oi'll tell ya latah. Now, ya know wha' two straigh' liones mean?" "Yes." "Good. Now, Oi want Tumble an'

Jemmi up th' fron', Pounce an' Cettie behind 'em, then Lecci an' Vicki. Thank ya." The procession took only one minute to reach the perfect place to

build; next to Munkustrap's den, on the left hand side. Peering through the window, Mungojerrie saw Munkustrap and Demeter kissing

passionately and hustled the kits to the right hand side and decided it was a better place to build. Jennyanydots had seen the procession coming

in and commented to Jellylorum, "Isn't Mungojerrie just a dear? And he's so good with the kits! It took me two hours to get them into a straight

line once!"

"Okay, guys! Now, Oi want Tumble's box an' Jemmi's box. Oi wan' scissors… thank ya Pounce, an' sticky tape, thank ya Vicki. Now, Oi'll jus' cut

away a piece o' this box, an' one o' this box, and stick it togathah. Then Oi want Lecci an' Vicki's boxes…" and so they worked away in relative

peace for five minutes. Finally, Pouncival's box was stuck on and there was a roomy, comfy den. "Cool!" Genuine approval from the kits. "Good

work guys! Now, Oi need ta grab moi stuff from Munkus' den so ya guys jus' wait 'ere…" and he left them. Mungojerrie tentatively knocked on the

door. "Come in!" came Munkustrap's deep voice. Mungojerrie entered cautiously and peered into the room. Munkustrap laughed. "It's OK Jerrie,

she's in the shower." He jerked his head towards the bathroom. "So… congrats Munkus. It was 'bout tiome, from wha' Oi've 'eard." "Oh yes.

Thank you, too. Your list gave me the courage to go for it," he said in that deep, serious voice that would soothe anyone. "Well, ya welcome. Oi

jus' came ta grab moi stuff cos me an' th' kits are buildin' me den next door."

"You seem to get on pretty well with them Jers. Good on you." Munkustrap grinned. "Here's your stuff." He handed him a boxful of bedding and

minor belongings that Mungojerrie had retrieved. "Now, I'll see you later, because me and Deme haven't had breakfast yet. You want some?"

*Breakfast.* Now that he thought about it, he hadn't had any breakfast yet, but he wasn't going to interfere with Munk and Deme. "No probs

Munk. Oi'm fione. 'Ave fun." He hurried outside and set his eyes on an unnatural disaster zone.

"Oh Evahlastin' Cat." "Yah! You can't beat me!" Pouncival was crying out as he ran around, closely followed by Etcetera, brandishing the roll of

sticky tape. The other four kits were taped to the floor, and together. There was a trail of sticky tape everywhere, and Etcetera and Pounce were

the only ones free. The captives were valiantly trying to free themselves. Mungojerrie took a deep breath. "Pouncival, what's going on here?" he

bellowed. "We're playing Sticky Tape Pirates Hostage Tag!" came the reply as he dodged Etcetera again. "One person is in, and everyone else

has to run away. The game ends when the person who's in has taken everyone hostage or there's no more tape left. I can free my teammates if I

can get the tape off of them."

*Oh God.* "STOP!" he demanded. "Okay, Pouncival, Etcetera, si' down. Now, jus' 'ow d'ya s'pose we're gonna ge' th' othahs free?" Mungojerrie

asked. "We tear the tape off!" exclaimed Pounce and before anyone could stop him, he tore the tape off Tumble. Unfortunately, it was stuck to his

fur, and a whole heap of his kitten fluff came out. He let out a howl of pain and doubled up on the floor, crying.

"Tumble!" Jemima cried and inched out of her tape. Being a smart kit, she'd gently worked herself free of her binds and was now free without

pain. She hurried over to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned, nuzzling his face. The other kittens snickered at the, to them, intimate

display of contact. Jemima went scarlet but didn't pull away as Tumblebrutus nuzzled her back, still whimpering in pain. Mungojerrie brightened;

he had been right! "Now, guys," he turned to the other two taped up, "D'ya think ya c'n do tha' as well? Pounce, Cettie, 'elp 'em gently." he

ordered. Reluctantly, he asked, "Jemmi? Tumble? Are ya okay?" Jemima looked up, still scarlet, and smiled at Mungojerrie. "I've been better,"

stated the tom-kit, "I'll survive though," he added, pulling himself up. He had a fur-less strip running along his back. "It'll grow back," Mungojerrie

comforted. "Now." They were all free. "Oi want ya ta go 'elp Lonz, Plato an' Admetus clean up whiole Oi fix up moi den, then Oi'll call ya back."

One and a half hours later, all of Mungojerrie's possessions had been shifted neatly to his den, and it was warm and comfortable. It had a bed, a

working clock (the others had been disposed of), a fan (which was off) a stove, kettle (not electric) food supplies, and all the things needed to

make a home homely. It even had a carpet! Above all, it was warm and comfortable.

"DONE!" There was a massive cheer from outside. Mungojerrie could guess what it was; the big mess was clean. "Good job!" he complimented

the kits, Alonzo, Plato and Admetus. "Oh yeah! We are so good!" Alonzo crowed. "Um, Mr. So-Good, it's gonna rain. Ya mioght wanna ge' insiode."

Mungojerrie laughed, ushering the kits into his den. "Oi've got 'em Jenny!" he called. Plato and Admetus decided to go to Alonzo's place to chat

about queens. "Okay, guys." The six kits were seated in his warm den, marvelling at it. "We did a great job. Now, wha' are we gonna do while it

rains?" he asked. Being a cat of a little foresight, Mungojerrie had covered the house roof with plastic lining. The rain pattered on it and they

stayed warm and dry. "You said you'd tell us about Madeline." Pouncival piped up. "Okay guys, pair or triple up. It's warm in 'ere bu' ya c'n nevah

be too careful." Etcetera, Electra and Victoria tripled up. Shrugging slightly, Jemima paired up with Tumblebrutus, who smiled. Pouncival crawled

into Mungojerrie's lap. Holding him tightly, Mungojerrie began:

"In an old 'ouse in Paris tha' was covered wit' viones,

Lived twelve li'l gals in two straigh' liones,

They lef' th' 'ouse at 'alf pas' nione,

In rain or shione,

The smallest one was Madelione."

Mungojerrie personally thought that the tales about the plucky little French girl, the smallest out of her boarding-school group, would illustrate to

Pouncival that being small didn't mean a thing. He kept the kittens entertained for a good half hour by telling them the well-known tales of

Madeline, her friends, her dog Genevieve and the rascal Pepito. There was the time Genevieve disappeared and when they got a new house. Oh,

Mungojerrie remembered watching them very clearly on a TV in a human's house, waiting for them to go to bed so he could steal from them. The

program had sort of grown on him.

The shower subsided and the kits were huddled closely together as Mungojerrie described a huge shadow that crept up on Madeline and her

dog. It sounded scary. The trio of girl kits squeaked and held on to each other. Pouncival stiffened slightly and pressed closer to Mungojerrie, who

hugged him. Jemima shivered, though the room was light and warm. Tumblebrutus put his arms around her drew her into his chest. She cuddled

closer to him. Mungojerrie surveyed the scene with satisfaction, and stopped talking with a gasp. "Wha' was tha'?" he asked in a hushed, 'scared'

voice. "What was what?" squeaked the kits, and cuddled closer to each other, if that was possible. "Tha'!" he shouted, pointing at nothing behind

the kits' backs. "AHH!" they all screamed. Mungojerrie shushed them. "Don' worry. Moi mistake. Anyway, th' shadow go' closah an' closah until…"

he broke off and everyone held their breaths, "it spoke. It said, 'Madelione, why are ya scared of me? It's jus' Lord Cucuface!"

The kittens roared with laughter. Pouncival cried out, "What sort of a name is that?" They were all on the floor in fits of laughter.

Later that evening, after the kittens had gone home, Mungojerrie pulled out his list and uncapped his red pen.

Relayshunships familli 

Old D. = Munkustrap and RTT (suns)

Jellylorum + Asparagus = Playtow, Admeetus, Tumbelbrutuss and Pouwnsival.

Jennyanydots + Skimbleshanks = Electra and Etsetra

Bustafar Jownes = Misto and Viktorya's uncle

Bombalureena and Demetar = Best Friends

Coricopat and Tantowmile = Twins who appeered from nowhere

Alonzo = Found Jemima in the forest and brought her to the Jellicle tribe with him

Cassandra and Eggsoticar = Sistahs

Relayshunship Like/ Love

Coricopat + Tantowmile

Bombalureena + RTT

Alonzo + Cassandra

Munkustrap + Demeter

Kits

Jemima and Tumble? I was right!

Pouwnsival and Etsetra?

Viktorya and Plato?

Mistow and Electra?

Admeetus?

Eggsotica?

Good work Mungojerrie. You are spot-on, but you could've asked me; I would've told you. Anyway, nice spelling!!!

Mungojerrie + Rumpleteasah Forevah


	15. Chapter 15: Class, Love and Macavity

**

* * *

**

Okay, this is a sort of kitten-based chapter as most lately have been, but Teaser's coming back next chapter. It's also sort of mushy, with some Plato/Vicki and Jemmi/Tumble. And as always, Pounce.

**I needed something comforting to cheer me up after a rather harrowing Friday's worth of school. I hate it when people you like aka friends or role models in older grades are sad. It gets you down too. Oh well, back on track. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Okay, Munkus, err… Teasah should be comin' some tiome eithah tamorra, taday or th' day aftah, so c'n ya tell Lonz no' ta jump on 'er when she

comes cos she don' 'urt or biote?" Mungojerrie was making preparations for Rumpleteaser's arrival. He'd left a note for her, explaining things, in

the place where their den had used to be. It was pinned down and gave the location of the Junkyard. Mungojerrie anticipated her arrival within

the next few days. "Mungojerrie, don't stress! It'll be fine! Now, I have stuff to do…" "Oh yeah? What sorta stuff? Wit' a certain black-an'-gold

queen?" Mungojerrie challenged. Munkustrap went an unrivalled shade of scarlet. "Whether I do or not, it's none of your business. And no, it's not

with Deme. It's with Alonzo." Mungojerrie raised his eyebrows questioningly and Munkustrap went flushed darker red, if that was possible. "No,

not like that! Oh, why do I bother? See you Jers." Mungojerrie chuckled as he too left.

"Hey-Jerrie-what-are-we-gonna-do-today? I-want-to-do-something-really-fun-like-taking-hostages-or-playing-battle-games-and-stuff-hey! Can-

you-teach-me-how-to-tackle-Tumble?" Pouncival babbled as he bounced up beside Mungojerrie. "Whoa, 'old it there Pounce. Oi dunno wha' we're

gonna do an' Oi can' teach ya 'ow ta tackle cats, cos Jenny would ge' cross." "Okay then. Hey, Tumble, wanna play tag?" "Yeah!" In no time at all

the six kits were playing Tag and Mungojerrie stretched out in the shade, thinking about how to occupy six kittens after they got bored of Tag.

"Mungojerrie, the kittens are supposed to have a lesson today, on mathematics and history and geography. They won't sit still and I'm running

late. Could you possibly take the lesson?" Jennyanydots begged her new favourite kitten-keeper. As she'd said to Jellylorum, "He's a dear, and

the kittens love him. He's a very good influence on Pouncie too! I wonder how he does it?"

Mungojerrie brightened; here was an idea. "Sure Jenny. 'Ey, ya lot, c'mere!" Six panting kits rushed up. "Come inta me den. Ya've go' some

lessons ta do." "Oh, _no_!" groaned the kittens in unison. "Don' worra. It'll be fun. Membah, Oi'm takin' th' lesson!" "Okay," the kittens agreed

reluctantly.

"Okay, now, Jenny said tha' taday was maths an' hist'ry an' geography, rioght? We'll star' wit' th' worst, maths." Pouncival moaned, "I can't do

maths! I can't understand it!" Mungojerrie smiled to himself. "Okay, then, we'll see where ya at." In a few minutes, it was discovered that Jemima

was in the early division, Tumble was in the latter stages of the multiplication tables, Victoria and Electra were in early multiplication, Etcetera was

in late subtraction and Pouncival was in early subtraction. Mungojerrie handed out sheets that Jenny had given him and the kittens were away;

except Pouncival. Mungojerrie sat with him and explained the problems to him, and slowly they worked through the double-sided sheet. Pouncival

gained confidence and increased in accuracy; he overtook Etcetera and was up to beginning the multiplication. He was also very proud of himself,

as was Mungojerrie. "Tha's th' way!" he exclaimed as Pouncival began his multiplications, ruffling the tom-kit's headfur affectionately. Pouncival

smiled and worked away harder.

"I'm done Jerrie." Jemima said. "Goo' job Jemmi! C'n ya 'elp anyone who needs 'elp?" Mungojerrie asked. Jemima nodded. In a couple of minutes,

Etcetera and Tumblebrutus both raised their hands. Jemima went to Tumblebrutus, and Mungojerrie smiled at her before explaining to Etcetera

why you cannot subtract 80 from 90 and get 1. (She'd placed 90 above 80 and done it that way, writing 0-0= nothing and left a blank space.)

"Orriogh'! Tiome fer some hist'ry!" Mungojerrie read aloud from a book on Ancient Egyptians and their worship of the cat, then showed them a

world map that was intended for human use, but 'borrowed' by Jennyanydots.

"Now, Oi wan' Jemmi ta come put a markah on 'Australia'," Mungojerrie said, and, sure enough, Jemima got it right. "Now Tumble, 'ow 'bout South

America?" Poor Tumble confused it with Africa; Pouncival laughed aloud. "That's not South America! That's Africa! Everyone knows that!" he

crowed, teasing his brother unmercifully. Tumble went red. "Stop it!" Jemima demanded. "Anyone can make a mistake! Leave him alone!" Tumble

smiled gratefully at her and Mungojerrie took advantage of the pause to exclaim, "Now, c'n Vicki show me England?"

Later that afternoon, after lessons had finished, the kittens went out to play. "C'mon Tumble, let's go tease Plato!" cried Pouncival at the same

time as Jemima asked, "Tumble, do you want to come hunting with me?" Tumblebrutus glanced from one to the other, then replied, "Coming

Jemmi. Maybe later Pounce." He and Jemima walked off. Pouncival stared after him, mouth agape, shocked. Never had his brother gone to play

with anyone else; it had always been him over everyone. And Jemima was a girl! He just didn't understand. But he was a rational kitten, so he

thought maybe it was because he had teased Tumble about his mistake. Reassured, he turned to find Plato, positive that Tumble would play with

him later.

"Pouncie!" Jennyanydots called. "Come here! I want to see how your maths is going!" Groaning to himself, Pouncival scampered over to Jenny.

"Now dear, can you tell me what 10-2 is?" "Course I can. Jenny, I can do multiplication now." And the tom-kit recited the tables up to 5 with

confidence. Jennyanydots almost fainted. Three days ago, this kitten hadn't been able to do 10-2 and now he could do early multiplication after

one lesson! "Pouncival, how did you learn this?" she asked. "Mungojerrie taught me. Can I go play now?" "Oh… yes, yes, run along dearie." Jenny

was in a state of something between elation and shock. "Jenny? What's wrong?" Jellylorum asked her friend. "Pouncival can do the multiplication

tables up to 5 without mistakes after one lesson from Mungojerrie." "What?!"

Elsewhere, Mungojerrie was traipsing along the side of the Junkyard when he heard a deep voice. Stiffening, he slipped behind a cardboard box

and peeked out. It was Plato and Victoria. "So Vicki, how were lessons?" Plato asked, smiling. "Oh they were good. Mungojerrie is really fun. I like

him a lot." Victoria replied. Mungojerrie glowed at the compliment. "Really? But not as much as you like me…" Plato trailed off, grinning devilishly.

Mungojerrie was amazed at his cockiness. Did this mean that he and Vicki were already together? "Not as much as I like you." Victoria agreed.

Plato leaned down and kissed her. By the look on her face, it came as a surprise to her, but she started kissing him back. Mungojerrie gaped; how

old were they? Plato was just about into tomhood. Mungojerrie realise that he didn't know exactly how old Victoria was, but he assumed she was

a few months away from queenhood. Deciding to leave them alone, Mungojerrie cautiously picked his way out of the gap between the cardboard

box and a metal object and slunk back home.

Pouncival was wandering along in the Junkyard, kicking a rock up and down. He was bored. Misto jumped down from his perch. "Hey Pounce,

want to dance?" Pouncival looked up startled. "No thanks Misto." The conjuring cat shrugged. "Okay then. But if you want to, you know where I

am." "Thanks." BANG! He was gone. Pouncival sighed and went back to kicking his rock. He couldn't find Plato, Victoria wasn't around, Electra and

Etcetera were playing a girly game called Weddings which Pouncival simply could not stand, Jemima and Tumble were hunting and his more

elusive older brother Admetus was discussing the Midnight Mail with Skimbleshanks. "Pounce, please play!" begged Etcetera. Pouncival sighed

and dragged himself over to the queen kits, hoping they had a better game to play. "Now, Pouncie can marry you, Lecci…" Etcetera bossed.

Pouncival interrupted, "I hate being called Pouncie. And why do you play such a silly game? Why don't you play Spies or---" he stopped abruptly.

That was it! He would spy on his brother and Jemima. "See you girls." He scampered off, grinning to himself.

Squinting down from his vantage point, Pouncival spotted his brother and Jemima strolling his way. Hurriedly, he hid himself as they came closer,

and listened. "Thanks for coming with me, Tumble. I liked it." Jemima smiled. "It's okay. I really liked it too. And thanks for standing up for me in

class." Tumblebrutus went red as he remembered the episode. "It's alright. It was a mistake. It wasn't really your fault." "Mmm." Tumble

mumbled. "You know Jemmi, you sing really well. Can you sing for me?" he asked. Pouncival frowned. He knew Jemima was a good singer, but

why would his brother ask her to sing? Jemima blushed. "Only if you sing too."

"No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

my words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom,

let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here with you, beside you,

to guard you and to guide you..."

"Say you love me every waking moment,

turn my head with talk of summertime...

Say you need me with you now and always...

Promise me that all you say is true

that's all I ask of you,"

"Let me be your shelter

let me be your light

You're safe, No one will find you

your fears are far behind you..."

"All I want is freedom,

a world with no more night

and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..."

"Then say you'll share with me

one love, one lifetime

let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you...

anywhere you go, let me go too

That's all I ask of you..."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...

say the word and I will follow you...

Share each day with me,

each night, each morning...

Say you love me..."

"You know I do…"

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."

Pouncival shivered. They were brilliant singers, both of them. Why were they singing about love though? There were a million other songs to sing.

As if to answer his question, Tumble suddenly kissed Jemima on the lips. Pouncival gaped. "Yuck," he whispered. Jemima, on the other hand, went

crimson, and his brother smiled shyly. They sat in silence, before Jemima said, "I have to go. Etcetera's expecting me. Thanks Tumble, for coming

with me. You could've gone with your brother." "No, I'd rather have gone with you. Pounce gets pretty boring sometimes. He doesn't think of

other things apart from games and stuff. He just doesn't get that there are other things to life apart from games and trouble. He's a little

immature. " Tumblebrutus replied truthfully. Pouncival gasped and started to tear up. His brother, his best friend, said he was boring sometimes!

That he didn't know anything better than games, that he was immature! Jemima smiled sympathetically. "Give him time Tumble. He's a little

younger than you. He'll grow up soon." Pouncival didn't wait for the rest, but turned and fled, crying.

Mungojerrie was just about to enter the Junkyard when he heard a rasping sort of sob. It sounded familiar. Turning, he saw Pouncival crying

behind a tree. "Pounce?" he asked, for the second time in three days picking up the tom-kit and carrying him to his den for a talk. "Wha's wrong?"

It took a while, but eventually, between hiccoughs and gasps for breath, the story was told, every detail. Mungojerrie pulled the kitten closer and

explained, "Ya see Pounce, Tumble's growin' up. He's gonna 'ave different things on 'is miond, apart from playin'. Ya only a li'l younger, so soon ya

two'll be th' same. Anyway, don' ya fiond 'im borin' sometimes?" "Yes." "'Xactly. Don' mean ya don' still love 'im. He'll still play wit' ya an' only

sometimes he'll be a li'l different." "But what about the kiss? Why'd he kiss her?" Pouncival asked. "We-ell… Pounce, when ya ge' a li'l oldah ya'll

start liokin' queens more than jus' friends. Ya'll prob'ly love one. An' when ya love one, ya mioght want to kiss 'em an' stuff. It's a li'l complicated."

"But why kiss?"

Mungojerrie saw no way other than to be frank. "Cos Pounce, it feels good an' ya want ta do it cos ya a tom an' she's a queen." Pouncival

frowned then smiled. "Okay, so I can just not worry until it happens to me?" Mungojerrie breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, tha's 'bout it."

"Say, Jerrie, what do you think of Macavity?" Pouncival asked. "Macavity?" "Yes, you know, the Napoleon of Crime. We hate him and anyone who

works for him." Pouncival explained. This was the first Mungojerrie had heard of it, and it chilled him. You see, he still technically worked for

Macavity.


	16. Chapter 16: Agent

* * *

**Grr... it's been one of those days! Not a good day at all. Being avoided by someone I was _trying_ to talk to... oh well, it must be exam stress. **

**Anyway, good news; for me. I'm going to New Zealand for a week with the school band! I'm leaving Monday, which means, unless I can write another chapter tomorrow, you won't have an update til next _next _week, maybe Saturday? I'm majorly busy and there'll be a Mt Everest of Maths homework when I get back... but it will be fun.**

**Also, I changed the format of the text cos I only just realised how awful it looks, all spaced out but no real distinction between the paragraphs... it wasn't supposed to look like that! Anyway, I think I might start a new story, I drew 'Alonzo' out of a hat, and I have an idea...**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Err… Munkus?" Mungojerrie asked the tribe protector. "For the last time Jerrie, NO, she is NOT here yet!" Munkustrap exclaimed, exasperated, but slightly amused. "Jus' checkin'," sulked the tiger tabby. "Jeez, Jers, go play with the kittens or something. You normally don't get so flustered." "K."

Mungojerrie, in all truth, was very flustered. He felt sick to the stomach; he still worked for Macavity. He didn't want to. But he didn't know what the tribe would say if he told them. They hadn't directly asked him about involvement with Macavity, but they might think he was hiding it by not telling them straight out, though it had been a simple mistake. He hadn't known that the Jellicles despised Macavity! He should've guessed. Yes, Mungojerrie felt very, very sick. Still, he put on a brave face and wandered out to the Junkyard.

"Hey Jerrie!" Pouncival greeted him cheerfully. Tumblebrutus completed an elegant back flip and landed next to his younger brother. "Hi Jerrie! Coming?" "Comin'? Where?" Mungojerrie frowned. "Tumbling!" replied Tumblebrutus.

Pouncival grinned and flipped forwards. Tumble stuck his tongue out. "I can do better!" He back flipped. "Oi c'n do somethin' else." Mungojerrie added. He cartwheeled. "What about me? I can do that too!" exclaimed Plato. Jemima capered up. "I can spin," she volunteered softly, proceeding to do just that as Etcetera, Electra and Victoria danced up. Soon, all of them, Admetus and Plato included, were spiritedly tumbling and showing off various acrobatics. For a few minutes, Mungojerrie stopped feeling sick.

"Hey Jerrie, she's here!" Immediately, the tiger tom sprinted over to Munkustrap. Rumpleteaser was there, grinning away. "Jerrie!" It was a cute reunion. After explanations and initiations, Rumpleteaser was too pronounced a member of the Jellicle tribe. She took fancy to the queen-kits, Demeter and Bombalurina right away.

She admired the toms, especially Tugger, which Mungojerrie didn't feel too comfortable about. "'Ey Pounce?" "Yes Teaser?" "Whatcha think o' Mungojerrie?" "He's really cool! And fun! He took us on a great walk on his first day, then he blew up Munkustrap's kettle, then he taught me how to lasso cats, then he built a den with us and told us stories about Madeline, and then he took our lesson yesterday and it was SO MUCH FUN! And he's very smart and nice to me," he added coyly.

Rumpleteaser grinned. "Is 'e now?" Pouncival nodded vigorously. "Tha's good then. Oi wouldn' wan' 'im ta be getting' ya upset or anythin' lioke tha'," she smiled, then winced, remembering the episode when she called Mungojerre 'cute'. "Yeah, he's the best. Is he your boyfriend?" Pouncival asked. "Wha'?" Teaser was surprised by this unexpected question. "I said, is he your boyfriend?" Pouncival cocked his head questioningly.

Rumpleteaser hemmed and hawed, trying to put off answering. "Well, we've known each othah fer a sorta long tiome… an' 'e's realla a good friend o' mione… an' we've 'ad some good tiomes togethah, an'…" "And?" Pouncival pressured. "An'... err… an'…" "Pouncival!" Jennyanydots called. "Aw, I have to go. See ya Teaser."

Pouncival bounded off, leaving Rumpleteaser relieved but also amazed at how inquisitive he was. Mungojerrie crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yiokes!" She jumped a mile. "'Ey, Tease, it's only me. C'mon, Oi wanna talk ta ya 'bout sommat." He ushered her into their den.

"Wha' Oi didn' know was tha' th' Jellicles 'ate Macavity. He trioes ta kill 'em somatiomes. They 'ate anyone who works fer 'im, an' they don' know tha' Oi work fer 'im. Oi didn' tell 'em, Oi didn' know they 'ated 'im. An' Oi can' jus' tell 'im Oi'm resiognin'! Oi 'aven' been ta see 'im fer ages. 'E's no' gonna be 'appy!" Mungojerrie panicked.

Rumpleteaser caught his arm. "Shush, Jerrie. Jus' don' go ta 'im. 'E won' come getcha cos everone's 'ere. 'E can' beat all th' Jellicles." Sucking in a deep breath, Mungojerrie calmed down a little. "Okay, Teasah. Goo' iodea."

Later tha afternoon, the tribe was relaxing in the Junkyard after a long, hot morning. It had cooled down a little but it was still hot, so most of them were relaxing in the shade.

CRASH BANG SMASH! There was a sound much like thunder and the smashing of glass bottles could be heard. Demeter screamed, "Macavity!" Mungojerrie's inside went cold and his legs turned to jelly. Rumpleteaser grabbed him and pulled him away, into a corner, while Munkustrap and Alonzo stood out in the middle.

Macavity could not be seen, but his evil laugh echoed throughout the Yard. The air was cold and moist feeling, though the day was warm. It was slightly dark, as if a great shadow had been cast upon the world. And, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He was gone.

After a 2 minute lull, the tribe came back out. Munkustrap let out a cry as he found a note left lying on the ground. He read aloud to the gathering cats,

_Jellicles,_

_Though you don't know it, you have one of my agents. You love them dearly and they love you back. This is my top agent and I want them back._

_Therefore, I have taken someone you all love. They will be held as ransom until my agent returns. They should return with their fate sealed, for all who betray me receive the death penalty; however, I need this one agent. They will be let off, just this once._

_Come back to me within three days, OR THE HOSTAGE WILL BE KILLED._

Screams, cries and yells resounded. Everyone looked around frantically. Mungojerrie went pale and his legs almost gave out. "Who's missing?" bellowed Alonzo.

Everyone searched the gathering, looking for the cat that wasn't there. As Munkustrap cast his gaze over the tribe, he noticed one familiar face wasn't there…

"It's…


	17. Chapter 17: Missing

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long. I have been in NZ (it was so awesome!) and then I had to catch up on homework and stuff. This chapter is quite short too, so I'm sorry about that.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Mungojerrie scanned the tribe with a sick feeling, and studied the faces that flashed before him. Alonzo, Admetus, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Jemima, Mistoffelees, Asparagus, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Cassandra, shy Exotica, Skimbleshanks, Demeter, Bombalurina, Munkustrap, Tugger… where was Teaser? Mungojerrie jumped as her voice came from behind him, "Who is it?"

*Evahlastin' Cat, no!* Mungojerrie almost howled out loud as he rapidly rechecked the gathering of cats. *Don' say it, Munku, it can' be…"

"Pouncival!" "WHAT?!" "NO!" Everyone darted around, looking for the tom-kit. He wasn't there. "Pouncival, if you are playing a joke on us it is ABSOLUTELY NOT FUNNY! Get out here RIGHT NOW!" Munkustrap demanded furiously.

Privately, he was thinking, *He can't be gone, not him! Why on earth would anyone take him as a hostage?! He'd give even Macavity a headache!* In all truth, the silver tabby was trying to avoid the fact that Pouncival had been taken. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.

Mungojerrie almost passed out in shock and pain. Fighting his very hardest to stay upright, he cried out, "Pounce! If i's a joke, it's no' funny! Please, c'mon out! I's me, please! Please!" Munkustrap hurried over to the tiger tabby, trying to steady him, but to no avail. Mungojerrie's legs collapsed underneath him, unable to support his weight any longer.

He felt sick, and tried to pull himself back up, but his legs felt like jelly and he was down again in an instant. Munkustrap leaned down and gently helped him up, supporting his entire weight.

Mungojerrie felt dizzy. Black and white spots fuzzed, clouding his vision, and everything was blurring. He doubled over and vomited up all his breakfast, plus last night's dinner. The sudden loss of nutrients and water left him light-headed, and he could only manage a few more seconds of standing upright before his legs folded beneath him and he blacked out.

"Jerrie? Jerrie?" A deep voice echoed as the tom 'awakened' from his loss of consciousness. "Mmm… Munkus?" the tiger tabby mumbled. "Yes it's me. Don't worry. Stay right here. Don't move…"

"Pouncival!" Mungojerrie's memory kicked into gear and he jumped up. "Whoa!" He almost overbalanced but steadied himself on Munkustrap's shoulder. "Mungojerrie!" Jennyanydots scolded as she rushed into the room. "Stay still, young man."

"Bu' wha' about Pouncival?" Mungojerrie fretted. "He'll be fine. We're holding a meeting now. You can come if you're fit enough." Munkustrap replied. "Munkustrap, he needs rest!" Jenny chided.

"No, Jenny, Pouncival is very important to him and he also deserves to know the traitor who has led to all this trouble." Munkustrap explained. Mungojerrie swallowed the acid building at the back of his throat and walked outside with the tribe protector.


	18. Chapter 18: Exile and Mysty

Chapter 18

The sun had never seemed so bright before; it blinded him as he staggered outside, supporting himself on Munkustrap. The silver tabby seated the tiger tom before striding to his place at the head of the circle and stared around at the tribe grimly. "This note," he began, holding it out so that it fluttered in the breeze, "states that we have a traitor amongst us. I am inclined to agree, as Macavity would never leave any written line unless he had a real purpose. Now my job is to find the traitor and bring him to justice."

Mungojerrie felt warm breath on the back of his neck and turned to face Rumpleteaser. She nuzzled him gently and murmured, "Oi'm wit' ya every step of th' way, Jerrie." He smiled nervously at her but then frowned. He wasn't about to ruin her new life just because he hadn't mentioned his former boss to the Jellicles.

Munkustrap frowned fiercely and gazed around the tribe with authority. "I have done some serious considering; thinking about the actions of cats of late, and have reached the decision. Based on their actions, attitude and behaviour recently, the prime suspect for this betrayal is…" the tribe seemed to hold their breaths as Munkustrap's rigid stance slackened and his scowl turned to a pained expression, "Alonzo. I'm sorry Lonz, that hurt me more than you."

Alonzo's eyes widened and his honest expression turned to one of hurt and disbelief. "Munkustrap! You're serious? You can't really think…" "I don't. I'm trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. I don't want it to be you, but you appear the most likely one at the present moment." Mungojerrie, who had felt like fleeing or keeping completely silent, found strength to face the truth when he saw his friend's hurt face. He struggled to his feet.

Munkustrap turned, puzzled, to the tiger tabby. "Mungojerrie, what is it?" "Umm… I don' know how ta say this, bu' don' blame Lonz. It ain' 'is fault. I's mione." "What?" Munkustrap asked, disbelievingly. "I's moi fault. Oi used ta work fer Macavity before Oi came 'ere, bu' Oi jus' didn' tell 'im Oi was leavin'. Oi jus' didn' report an' then Oi moved 'ere, an' Oi didn' know ya 'ated 'im…" Munkustrap gaped at his former roommate, who licked his dry lips.

"Oi'm so so sorry! Oi didn' think 'e'd trace me ta 'ere… bu' Oi'm gonna go ge' Pouncival. Oi know th' place by 'eart. Oi jus' need a li'l 'elp… Oi think Oi'm gonna need some more toms, maybe 2. Oi'll brin' Pouncival back." Munkustrap paled. He really didn't want to do this, but there was no other way.

"Mungojerrie, since you have brought this evil cat back within our midst, you can no longer be considered a member of the Jellicle tribe until you have officially withdrawn from your position at Macavity's helm. You must bring Pouncival back to us. So you must leave now. I cannot give you any members to help you, we can't trust you until you've proved yourself innocent. Now, did Rumpleteaser help you with any of this? Did she know?"

"No she didn'." Mungojerrie lied confidently. "Jus' lemme say goo'bye ta 'er 'fore Oi go…" he quickly hugged her and mumbled, "Oi'll be foine an' ya didn' know anythin', memah?" "Bu'…" "Bu' nothin'. Oi-Oi love ya." He stammered nervously, then turned to leave. His tail and ears drooped as he slumped over, a pitiful sight as he left the Junkyard. Meanwhile, Rumpleteaser gazed after him, eyes glazed over. "Oi love ya too Jerrie," she whispered after his retreating figure.

Sitting down in the shadows of Victoria Grove, Mungojerrie cleaned himself and thought about the task at hand. "Jus' rescue Pounce an' ge' outta there aliove. Tha's all tha' mattahs now." Just thinking about Macavity even touching the little tom-kit he'd come to love gave Mungojerrie the shivers.

"F*% he'd bettah no' 'urt tha' kit!" Mungojerrie swore. Nipping to the top of a tree, he peered through the window of no. 48 Victoria Grove, Rumpleteaser's old home. The clock on the wall read 8:30pm. Sighing, he settled down on the branch. 15mins of waiting left.

The door of the house opened and Mungojerrie found himself being swooped up in the arms of human. He fought viciously, biting and scratching, intending to draw blood. "Mysty, stop it!" the human girl chided, holding him at arm's length. *Mysty? Who's Mysty? Oi'll 'Mysty' ya!*

"Mum I found her!" cried the girl, setting him down on a mat. "Oh good job Talia! Yes, that's our Mysteria! Oh, darling, it's so good to have you back!" For the next 10mins, Mungojerrie was petted and fondled by four humans, Talia, her brother Alistair and their parents. He was utterly confused until they fitted a pink pearly collar around his neck; he had seen it once before, on Rumpleteaser's neck.

*Geez, wha' is it wit' me an' lookin' lioke a gal? Can' people tell th' difference?* "Help! Oi want out! Lemme go! Oi ain' ya cat!" he mewed frantically, but they didn't understand him, of course. And all the while, time ticked away, and he knew if he didn't break in the prison cells at exactly the time the guards changed shifts, his one and only chance would be blown for 24 hours.

"Psst! Jerrie! Two seconds, okay? When the people rush upstairs, run for it!" Mungojerrie gasped. The voice was deep, and could only belong to… "Plato?!" CCCRRRRAAASSSHHH!!!! "What was _that_?" yelped Alistair. The entire family raced up the stairs and Mungojerrie made for the door. Outside, he was met by Plato, Admetus and Tumblebrutus.

As he tried to pull off the collar, Mungojerrie hissed, "Wha' are ya three doin' 'ere? This is deadly dangerous!" Plato's white coat streaked with brown stripes shone a faint ghostly white in the dark and his white teeth glittered as he answered, "Pouncival is our brother. We can't let you get him yourself. We're coming, now what do we have to do?"

Mungojerrie sighed as he ditched the pink collar. From what he knew of Pouncival, he expected that Plato was fiercely stubborn. And it couldn't hurt to have another strong tom with him.

But there was absolutely no question about Tumble and Admetus; Admetus, while only a little younger than Plato, was not as well-built and was stealthy not strong. Tumble was a kitten still and would definitely not come. "Orroight, Plato, come wit' me. Tumble, Addie, wait 'ere. If ya even think of followin', ya gonna dioe."


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking In

Chapter 19

Mungojerrie explained the plan to Plato. "Now, since it was only gonna be me, Oi'm gonna sneak in when th' guards are swappin' ovah. If Oi ge' inta any small trouble ya c'n come 'elp if Oi call ya. If it's anythin' major, go. Got tha'?" Plato nodded, he was a reasonable cat.

At 9:00pm sharp, the guard on duty marched away down the corridor. Mungojerrie slipped into the complex and found the cell he was looking for. "Pouncival?" he hissed as he slid through the bars; years of living in the complex had taught him valuable tricks. The small ball of patched browny-black fur looked up at him and met his eyes. "Jerrie!" Pouncival cried hoarsely. "Shh!" Mungojerrie shushed him but responded to the tight hug. "C-Can you get me out of here?" Pouncival's voice quavered. "Sure Oi can. Wha' 'as 'e done ta ya?" he asked, concerned. "Nothing. I'm scared of the keeper cats."

"Caught you." A low cold voice resounded in the small building. Mungojerrie, still holding Pouncival, whipped around. "Saladin." His voice was equally as cold. He knew the black cat well. Setting down Pouncival, he faced the guard cat, who lashed out at him. Catching his arm, Mungojerrie unsheathed his claws, breathing, "Oi spared ya liofe once, Saladin, puttin' moi own liofe on th' lione, an' saved ya liofe too. Ya jus' membah tha'."

_It was a cold, damp winter. Mungojerrie was two years into his service for Macavity. Though he was a thief, tonight he had been told to stand watch. A cat had been slinking in and out of the prison complex and stealing reserves. Five successive guards had failed to catch the thief, and each had been brutally punished. Mungojerrie had been ordered to catch and kill on the spot, or else. _

_It was 10pm and he was wide awake, and alert. He heard a rustling noise coming from the far corner and pounced, landing on a ball of something warm and furry. He fought. In no time at all he had the black thief at his mercy. Claws unsheathed, a whisker's breadth away from slitting his throat. Then, Mungojerrie did the one thing he had been told not to: he looked into the eyes of his victim. _

_The green eyes glimmered with despair and pleading, the cat wore a blue collar bearing the name Saladin. Some human loved him, and would miss him if he died. Mungojerrie could not bring himself to kill him. Retracting his claws, he got off the sprawling cat and whispered, "Go. Run. Don't ever come back, Saladin." The black cat replied, "I owe you one, good fighter. Thank you."_

_Half a year later, he returned, begging Macavity to employ his services as a thief and guard. Awarded the position, he made a mistake two days after his debut thievery; he left a paper of Macavity's lying around. The Flying Squad found it, and Macavity swore he would kill the cat that had left it there. He said there was one exception; he needed Mungojerrie. _

_When Saladin heard Macavity's declaration, he prepared to run. Mungojerrie said that he could run but never hide from The Hidden Paw, and offered to take his place. Macavity thrashed and tortured him, but didn't kill him. It took Mungojerrie two weeks to fully recover, and there were still faint traces of the scars a year on. "I owe you one, Mungojerrie. Thank you." Saladin told him when he returned, battered and broken but still alive._

Saladin slackened. "Go. Run. Don't ever come back, Mungojerrie." "C'mon Plato, Pounce. We've gotta ge' outta 'ere. Thank you Saladin."

Half an hour later, reunited with Tumblebrutus and Admetus, Mungojerrie entered the Junkyard and faced Munkustrap, who had heard them coming.

"Oi've brought back Pouncival, Munkustrap. Wha' do ya 'ave ta say?"


	20. Chapter 20: Immature

* * *

**Um, I'm getting towards the end of the story, stumbling along. I'm not exactly sure how to end it yet, but I have some ideas... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Munkustrap swallowed as Mungojerrie handed him Pouncival, but bristled as Tumblebrutus, Admetus and Plato stepped out from behind the tiger tabby. "You three are in serious trouble," he said in a measured tone, but with a threat to it that the three toms knew all too well. That dealt with, Munkustrap turned to Mungojerrie with a sigh.

"I don't know what to do Mungojerrie," he confessed, and for a fleeting moment Mungojerrie saw the insecure tom who still lived at the back of Munkustrap's mind, unsure whether he could do the job properly, unsure if the decision to hand him the Protector's Title was a good one.

This was the side of Munkustrap rarely seen, still the scared little tom under pressure to perform and keep his extended family safe. His insecurity was tempered by his rationality, but faced with a hard decision, he always doubted himself. He didn't want to mess up. One slip and the tribe were in danger.

His eyes, usually sparkling, vivid green, were deep and pleading with Mungojerrie to tell him what was right. To make the decision and take the responsibility.

Just for a fleeting moment. Then it was gone. "Munkustrap, if Oi'da wanted ta kill anyone from th' troibe, Oi coulda done it tanioght. Plato, Addie an' Tumble spent near ta an hour wit' me. Alone. Oi don' wanna kill anyone. Oi wanna have a real family." Mungojerrie pleaded his case.

Munkustrap looked at him thoughtfully and then smiled wanly. "Ok Jerrie, c'mon. It's late and you need sleep if you're going to handle the kittens tomorrow." "Really?" "Really." Munkustrap smiled properly now. "Ok, Oi'll see ya tamorra then Munkus. Ya too, Pounce. Plato, Addie, Tumble, nioght."

Walking back to his den, Mungojerrie felt like he was walking on clouds, he felt that light and jubilant. Rumpleteaser was waiting in the den. "Jerrie!" she cried and jumped on him. After a good half hour of explanations, Mungojerrie managed to get to bed.

"Mornin' Jerrie. The kittens are drivin' me crazy; can ya ge' outta 'ere an' ge' 'em ta shut up?" was Rumpleteaser's greeting the next morning. "Oi'm up, Oi'm up!" he groaned as she threw a pillow at him. After taking a few seconds to neaten up, Mungojerrie staggered out into the blinding sunlight 2 minutes after rolling out of bed, into the chaos that was the kitten's Tag.

"Orriogh' Oi'm 'ere!" he exclaimed. Six kittens ran up to him. "Yay, Jerrie's here!" squealed a hyper Etcetera. "What are we going to do today?"

Mungojerrie thought for a moment before answering. "We're all going to get into a circle and wait while I grab some paper and pens." Upon returning, he found Victoria in between Etcetera and Electra, Jemima beside Electra, Tumble next to Jemima, and Pouncival between Tumble and Etcetera. Etcetera and Pouncival, looking none the worse for his stay in Macavity's quarters, were prone to bickering, so Mungojerrie sat between them.

"Okay, 'ere's 'ow th' game goes. We's each gonna ge' a paper. Then, we pick a subject. Everyone 'as ta wriote down a word an' keep it a secret. Then, ya give the papers to me, Oi shuffle them an' diviode 'em, so everyone ge's a different one, an' ya 'ave ta guess who wrote it." he explained.

The first subject, picked by Etcetera, was, "Who is your favourite grown-up cat?" Mungojerrie chuckled to himself when he divided the papers, and saw the answers. Tugger, Plato, Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Skimble and Alonzo; a very mixed bag; however, he couldn't help but notice that they were all toms.

Tumble read his aloud, "Tugger." "Etcetera!" everyone exclaimed. She pouted and everyone laughed.

Victoria's was noticeably harder; "Skimble?" After some incorrect guesses; "Tumble? Pounce?" it was discovered to be Electra's paper. The red and black kit turned out to be a fan of the Railway Cat.

Pouncival read, "Munkustrap?" and Victoria said, "Jemmi." Surprised, Mungojerrie looked at her. She said, "He's so cool," and left it at that. *Ok?* Mungojerrie thought.

"Plato." Etcetera read out and said, "Your favourite cat is your brother, Tumble or Pounce?" and Mungojerrie realised the kittens didn't know about Victoria and Plato. "No!" both brothers replied.

"That means it's Victoria's." Tumble added. "Really?" Electra asked. Victoria blushed lightly. "Yes. I like him." Amazed, Etcetera turned to her friend. "Why Plato?" she asked. "I just like him!" Victoria protested.

*More than just like.* Mungojerrie chuckled to himself. "Ok fine." Etcetera answered. "Mungojerrie. Um, Pouncival." Electra guessed. "Yep," the tom-kit grinned at Mungojerrie, who smiled back. "So that means Alonzo is your favourite, Tumble." Jemima stated, putting her paper down. "Yeah."

After three more rounds, 'Favourite colour, food and animal', Pouncival started to thirst for trouble. "I choose, 'Who do you like?'!" he exclaimed, grinning cheekily. "Whatcha mean, like?" Electra asked innocently. "Like, _like_-like. Not just friend-like. Tom-queen like." Pouncival chuckled.

"And you _have_ to do it," he added. Resignedly, the kittens picked up their pens and started writing. Mungojerrie got the feeling that they didn't mind it so much, or there would be protesting. Dealing out the papers, Mungojerrie foresaw trouble.

"Okay, me first!" Etcetera exclaimed. "Jem_im_a," she teased. Jemima went scarlet but she smiled at the same time as Pouncival butted in, "And I have Tumble." Now Jemima wasn't the only red-faced kitten in the circle. Tumble's blush showed through his patches. "Ooohh, Tumble and Jemmi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-grrfffmumbloof!" Mungojerrie muffled Pouncival with a paw over his mouth.

"Stop tha'. Now, next?" Jemima piped up with, "I have Pouncival!" "Me?!" Pouncival looked shocked. Mungojerrie thought that Etcetera needed lessons in subtlety. She was blushing like crazy! And Tumble noticed. "ETCETERA?!" he squawked. Etcetera just went redder and Pouncival started colouring as well. "I have Etcetera on my paper!" Tumble cried. Pouncival went even redder.

"Ooohh, Pounce and Cettie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes---oof!" Pouncival tackled his brother before a stunned Mungojerrie could intervene.

So Pounce and Cettie _did_ like each other! He was a good pair-guesser!

"Ok lay offa each othah! Who's next?" Mungojerrie asked. "Um, I have 'Misto.'" Victoria said.

All eyes were on Electra, who blushed, and then quickly said, "I have Plato." "PLATO?! MY BROTHER?!" Pouncival cried. Victoria blushed but replied, "Yes Plato. I like him, and, what's more, he likes me too." "Rubbish!" Pouncival laughed. "My brother would never---" "Never do what, Pounce?" Plato's deep voice interrupted. "Nothin' Plato." "Good. Well it's lunchtime."

Later that afternoon, Pouncival spotted Victoria and Plato walking off away from the Junkyard. *No way!* he thought and followed them, hiding behind a pile of rocks and watching and listening to their conversation.

"You okay, Vicki?" Plato asked softly. "Yes I'm fine but your brother is so immature! He doesn't think his brothers can ever like queens, but you like me and Tumble likes Jemmi, and he doesn't accept that."

"Tumble and Jemmi? Cool. Don't you worry about else is growing up, but he isn't growing up as fast. He wants things to still be like they were before, with all us brothers playing together and not being interested in queens apart from as friends. He's just not changing with the times, and he thinks everything is still the same. He won't open his eyes to the obvious. He'll change too, eventually, but we'll just have to wait." Plato said wisely.

Victoria nodded and Pouncival held back tears; his oldest brother thought he was immature as well, so did Victoria! *Probably everyone does,* he thought dejectedly.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" Plato asked gently. "No, I'm fine now." Victoria smiled. "That's good…" Plato trailed off, lifting her face up towards his and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he reciprocated, pulling her closer to his chest, kissing her all the while.

It grossed Pouncival out and he turned and fled, running straight into Mungojerrie.

"Hey Pouncival. Is everythin' orriogh'?" Mungojerrie asked, concerned; his little buddy had a white face and looked upset. Pouncival felt like bursting into tears and hugging Mungojerrie and asking him to make his problems better, but he knew he had to grow up.

So he said, "No, just saw something gross. I'm going home. See you Jerrie."

Mungojerrie felt strangely displaced; obviously something was wrong and Pouncival didn't want to talk to him about it. He felt that he had lost a link in his relationship with the young tom; he was growing up.

Sighing, he turned and walked on, interrupting Victoria and Plato, who hurriedly stopped kissing and sat up straight. "Sorry guys." Mungojerrie apologised as they blushed. "S'ok Jerrie." Plato said quickly. "Ok then. Oi'll see ya two latah…"

From his vantage point, high up in a tree not three metres away, a tall, thin ginger cat was watching the exchange. As Mungojerrie, Plato and Victoria walked back to the Junkyard, he hissed maliciously, "Just you wait, Jellicles. NO-ONE steals my thieves and gets away with it…!"


	21. Chapter 21: Fight!

Chapter 21

Weeks went by and life carried on as usual. Mungojerrie _still_ hadn't told Rumpleteaser that he loved her, but they lived together happily. Pouncival had grown taller and more mature, but was still the mischievous little kitten he had always been; sort of. Mungojerrie was still the head kit-keeper, even though they were just about old enough to be considered adults.

It was a hot afternoon, two months after Rumpleteaser had joined the Junkyard. The tribe had gathered in the Yard for a general laze around; the kittens (though they could not really be called 'kittens' anymore) were hanging out in pairs: Jemima and Tumblebrutus, Victoria and Plato, Electra and Mistoffelees, Etcetera and Pouncival, Admetus and Exotica.

None of the pairs had declared to their parents that they were together, and their slightly dim-witted parents (with the exception of Skimbleshanks, who could not be bothered to complain) thought the friendships the 'children' were forming were 'adorable.'

*If only they coulda seen wha' Oi've seen!* Mungojerrie thought, grinning to himself, thinking back about a week.

_It was a breezy day and the wind was really annoying Mungojerrie. He decided to move to a more secluded area which wasn't so windy. About ten minutes after settling down, though, Plato and Victoria walked in on him. Not noticing him stretched out behind a box which had once held 'Cheese Twists', the two had started talking. "Your parents haven't figured out yet, Plato?" _

_"No, Vicki, they haven't. I think they just think that all us brothers are great friends with you, Cettie, Jemmi and Exotica." Plato replied with a cheeky grin. As a general rule, the four brothers didn't really look too alike, except for Pounce and Tumble, but when they grinned cheekily, they were spitting images of each other. _

_Victoria smiled at Plato, but when he leaned down to kiss her, she stopped him. "How much longer can we keep this a secret, Plato? We really should tell your parents…" Plato frowned, then said, "Ok, Vicki, a week from now, I'll tell them. I promise." Victoria smiled again, and this time accepted the kiss warmly._

As far as Mungojerrie knew, only Victoria and Plato had actually kissed properly, so he was always on the lookout.

Today was an ordinary day, but Mungojerrie felt uncomfortable. The air seemed to tingle with some heavy source of agitation, and Mungojerrie was particularly affected by it. Mistoffelees was also uptight; he was talking with Electra, but was glancing around worriedly, mumbling half-hearted answers and tailing off mid-sentence as he looked around.

Sensing that it wasn't the best time to carry a conversation, Electra pulled the worried tom onto her chest and nuzzled his forehead. Relaxing for a second, Misto licked her back, then, remembering where they were, sat back upright. Coricopat and Tantomile slunk up to Misto and they had a whispered conversation which culminated in Misto's waving Mungojerrie over.

Munkustrap strode up too, and the five had a quick chat. "Th' air seems 'eavy an' thick an' opressin'," Mungojerrie complained. "It is indeed," Tantomile commented. "It feels as if there is an attack imminent," Coricopat breathed. Munkustrap frowned. Suddenly, Misto jumped as if someone had touched him with a charged power cable. "MACAVITY!" he yelled.

There was a blinding flash of light and Mungojerrie cried aloud. "Kittens, queens, run for it!" Munkustrap bellowed as he plunged into the ranks of henchcats that had been 'flashed' to the Yard. Mungojerrie followed, with Misto and Plato.

Misto threw lightning bolts back and forth and Plato lashed out with his brute strength. Mungojerrie employed the fighting techniques he learnt during his employment at Macavity's and found himself in the heart of the battle. There was blood everywhere, but it looked as if the Jellicles were winning. Outnumbered though they were, they had Misto.

Finally, Macavity gave the order for his troops to withdraw and, as quickly as they had come, they vanished.

Munkustrap staggered to the centre of the Yard and proclaimed it safe. Gazing around, Mungojerrie saw: Plato had sustained a nasty cut to the arm, and a slash across the face, but was relatively unharmed, Alonzo was cleaning a bloody scratch on his thigh and was limping slightly, Tugger was lying on the floor, drained of all colour, as his arm was sticking out at an odd angle, Coricopat was nursing a head wound, Skimble and Asparagus were bandaging identical leg wounds, Misto was slightly scorched from all his lightning and Munkustrap had a badly hurt leg and was bleeding from a gash on his face.

Noting the injuries, Mungojerrie felt a sharp stinging on his arm; he had a cut there, but nowhere else. He felt blessed to have escaped the attack with minimal injury. As the familiar faces of the rest of the tribe appeared from the trash, it didn't take long for Mungojerrie to realise someone was missing.

"Where's Addie and Pounce?" asked Plato. Panicked, the tribe looked around and heard a cry. Pushing their way through the rubble which covered the ground, they saw a ghastly sight.

Pouncival was crying, shaking the shoulders of the thin cat lying spread-eagled on the ground. "Admetus!" screamed Jellylorum and rushed over to her two sons. It was too late. Admetus was lying on the ground, his throat slit, eyes closed, blood still dripping from the fatal wound.

He was dead.


	22. Chapter 22: Funeral

* * *

**I'm really sorry that I had to kill Admetus, but I had to kill someone who was close to Pouncival. I was too attached to Plato and Tumble, and so it had to be Addie. Reasons will be more obvious in the next chapter.**

**I also like the character of Munkustrap. I like thinking of him as an emotional-ish tom but never really showing it and I like giving him the sort of personality that seems to be suppressed but always there. I also like the fact that he can sort of 'speak through his eyes', like you can tell what he's feeling and he's very expressive through his eyes but isn't otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Oh my!" screamed Jennyanydots and fainted. No-one paid her any attention.

Mungojerrie choked over a mixture of spit and the lump growing in his throat. He felt a sharp stinging on his arm and realised tears were pouring down his face and into the wound. Munkustrap walked up to Admetus, his face deathly pale.

Jellylorum tried to hold her youngest son, but he tore out of her grasp and fled. Holding back Plato and Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie nodded at Munkustrap and went after Pouncival.

He wound his way into the dark forest, all the while following the white-and-brown patched tom darting through the trees in front of him. Finally, the smaller figure tired and crumpled on the floor, sobbing.

Mungojerrie stopped to catch his breath and approached Pouncival. It was a replay of the scene 3 months before, except that the kitten was a little taller, stronger and older, but just as vulnerable.

Taking him in his arms, Mungojerrie sat at the foot of the big oak and just held Pouncival for about an hour. The two sat there in silence, only broken by the raspy breaths that Pouncival drew. "'Ey Pounce, ya grown up a li'l," Mungojerrie observed. "Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"I-I-I have grown up a little bit, but I'm still the youngest. And it's all my fault A-A-Admetus is d-d-dead…" he sobbed.

"Wha'? I's no' ya fault Pounce. If anythin', it's… ah, nevah miond. Why'd it be ya fault?" Mungojerrie was shocked.

"B-B-Because I was watching him fight, a-a-and I was too scared to help. Then when he fell down I went out, b-b-but I was too scared to help h-h-him… it's a-a-all m-my f-fault…"

"Nonsense. Pouncival, ya look at me rioght now." Mungojerrie demanded harshly. When Pouncival was eyeballing him, he continued, "Oi nevah wanna hear tha' again, an' Oi nevah wan' ya ta even think it was ya fault, cos it wasn't. Go' tha'? IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT." Mungojerrie said fiercely, biting back tears.

"Ok… it wasn't. But the last thing I said to him… y-y-yesterday, I-I-I said h-h-he was an i-i-idiot and a shy mama's b-b-boy…" unable to continue, the tom-kit crumpled and sobbed his heart out and Mungojerrie didn't stop him.

An hour later, the pair returned to a sombre Junkyard. Jellylorum, Asparagus, Jennyanydots and Exotica were openly crying along with Tumblebrutus, Plato, Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, Victoria and Rumpleteaser.

Bombalurina was frantically rubbing at her eyes, and Tugger had his head bowed towards the floor. Cassandra was lying face down on the oven, and Alonzo was much like Tugger, head bowed towards the ground.

Misto was sniffling and Skimble was wiping away a tear at the same time as trying to comfort his mate and best friends. Coricopat and Tantomile had their heads bowed in solemn respect and sadness.

Demeter was sitting next to Munkustrap and had her face buried in his chest. Munkustrap wasn't crying but his face was heavy with sadness and he looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He turned his green-eyed gaze onto Mungojerrie and his eyes were awash with misery.

Mungojerrie's heart plunged at the sight of the Silver Tabby suffering in silence. It was as if a wave of cold hard misery had washed over the Junkyard.

As the two walked into plain view of the tribe, Jellylorum let out a slight cry and rushed up to Pouncival and threw her arms around him. The tribe unfroze and came together as a group, comforting each other.

Rumpleteaser cried into Mungojerrie's shoulder and he hugged her, whispering words of comfort and solace, nuzzling the top of her head in the most physical sign of affection he had displayed towards her so far. Neither noticed; they were grieving.

Munkustrap cleared his throat and said huskily, "We have to have the funeral soon, or…" he trailed off, then started again, "So we'll hold it in an hour's time. Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Tugger, I need your help."

The small procession of four toms walked over to Admetus' prone body. Munkustrap grimly pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood off Admetus' throat. When he looked relatively normal, Munkustrap called Coricopat over.

The mystical twin nodded and said that Admetus was at rest now. Misto performed an intricate 'binding' spell, which fixed the cut. Now Admetus looked as though he was just sleeping.

The four toms proceeded to dig a grave, and placed Admetus into it. The funeral began. Jellylorum, holding back tears and speaking in a high wavery voice, said that Admetus had always been a loyal, beautiful son, always taking care of others and never putting himself first.

Plato made a lovely little speech on how Admetus had been a wonderful younger brother, and how, even though he was shy, he was always happy and had nothing to hide.

Old Deuteronomy entered the Yard and all the Jellicles rose, as he started speaking on when the four brothers were first born, how Admetus was the quietest and most easy-going and how he would always be the peace-keeper between his younger brothers.

Munkustrap simply said, "There can be no greater Jellicle than he who lays down his life for his tribe. For this, Admetus, I thank you. And he is definitely going to the Heaviside Layer for this act of goodness which shows the pureness of his heart."

Finally, Pouncival spoke. "I-I just want to say that Admetus was always the best brother he could be, and that I really love him. Addie…" he trailed off, choking down tears, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it. I love you." Tears pouring down his face, Pouncival sat back down.

Every Jellicle was crying now, even Munkustrap, though he was trying not to show it. He motioned the toms forward and they buried Admetus.

"May Admetus find great happiness in his next life. May he journey on to the Heaviside Layer, for he truly deserves it."

As the funeral ended, Jellylorum went up to Exotica and handed her something. "He really loved you, Exotica, as much as you loved him," she whispered. Exotica's tears dripped onto the note:

_Exotica, I love you. You know I do, even though I've never actually said it. You and I both know that feelings are better than words. I want you to be my mate; I want to love you forever. I will. Will you please be my mate?_

"He was going to tell you today," Asparagus choked over the words. "He had it all planned. He told us. He was ready." Exotica sobbed her heart out, and her older sister Cassandra took her arm and led her to her den.

Mungojerrie lay face down on his bed, hurting. Guilt washed over him in colossal waves, and finally he couldn't stand it. He knew what he had to do, and he would do it, when Pouncival was ready.


	23. Chapter 23: Leave it behind

* * *

**I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I didn't really have time for anything longer. This story should be wrapped up in three-four more chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers! And sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Chapter 23

It had been three weeks since Admetus' death. Everyone had slowly started recovering, but Mungojerrie was not as chipper any more. Most people attributed this to Admetus' death. It was due to the death, but not how everyone expected.

Even Rumpleteaser didn't know. But it ate up Mungojerrie, and compounded his grief at Admetus' death.

Pouncival and his brothers were taking their sibling's death particularly hard. Plato was moody and detached, Tumble was quiet and Pouncival was withdrawn. Mungojerrie knew it wasn't the time yet.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Aw, it's not fair!" moaned Pouncival. Mungojerrie smiled wanly. Pouncival was getting back to normal.

"Wha's no' fair, Pounce?" "Jemmi asked Tumble to go with her, and he left me for her!" Mungojerrie perked up. "Pounce, sorry, gotta go. Oi'll be back in a minute, ok?"

He slipped between the pile of junk and spied on the couple; he wanted to know how Tumble was doing.

"Thanks for coming Tumble. I didn't want to come alone… is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No not really… I guess I'm getting better. I mean, I'm still really upset, but the way I figure is life has to go on… it's what Addie would've w-wanted…" Tumble swallowed and a tear ran down his cheek.

Jemima moved closer to him and took his arm. "I think that Addie would've w-wanted us t-to c-continue on and b-be happy…" Tumble choked then sucked in a huge breath. They just sat there for a minute or two.

"Jem, I really have to get back to Plato. I promised to help him clean the den. Thanks for listening… I-I love you." Tumble mumbled, then kissed her passionately. She replied and the two of them sat there exchanging kisses.

Tumble pulled Jemima close to his chest and nuzzled the top of her head. "Thanks Jemmi."

"Everyone's getting' bettah Teasah," Mungojerrie told Rumpleteaser, as they lay in their beds that night.

"Yep, bu' they're nevah gonna fully ge' over it."

"Oi know." Mungojerrie took a deep breath.

"Y'know Teasah, no mattah wha' Oi've evah said, or no' said, Oi love ya. Ya know tha', don' ya?" he said emotionally.

"Yeah Jerrie, Oi know tha'," she replied quietly.

"Goo'. Jus-jus' in case, ya know, Macavity comes round. Niogh' Teasah."

"Niogh' Jerrie."

The next morning, Rumpleteaser awoke to an empty den. "Wha'? Jerrie, you out already?" she sighed as she got up, then noticed the note on his bed.

_Dear Teasah,_

_Oi'm sorry, everyone, Oi've gotta go, for ya own sayfty. If Oi wasn't hear, Macavity wouldn've come and attacked. If Oi wasn't here, Admeetus would still be alive. Oi'm going back to him, so that he doesn't attack again. Oi love ya all,_

_Jerrie_


	24. Chapter 24: Author's note

**Ok guys, I'm really really really reallly really really INFINITELY sorry! I haven't updated for a zillion years!! I've been so busy!! I know that's not an excuse and I've really missed writing. **

**Ok, I wanted to say that I'm writing as fast as I can (my parents aren't happy at the amount of time I'm spending on the computer) and I hope to have another chapter up for all three of my stories by at least Tuesday, probably before. Depending on the amount of time I get to write. **

**THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES to all my reviewers and at the end of the stories each will get a special mention for putting up with me for so long! :) I know I'm hard to put up with; trust me, the amount of times I've heard that from my family and friends :) ok I should stop talking now and get back to writing! **

**Once again, thank you and SORRY!! :)**

**Jerrie96 **


	25. Chapter 25: Dead End

**ARGH! I realised I'm becoming EXACTLY like the authors I get frustrated with... not updating in FOREVER! SORRY! I have a BAD case of writer's block... this chapter is a kind of fill-in... it's still important to the plotline, but it's kind of short.**

**In answer to some reviewer questions:**

**Jerrie writes in his accent because he doesn't know any different. He writes words phonetically, so he writes like he speaks. He can't spell very well :)**

**Well yes, Pouncival's speech is a TAD bit like Paris Jackson's... it's very similar, I realised that myself. Maybe I subconsciously based it on her speech because it was a very touching one :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25.

"You're back again, good fighter? What are you doing here?" Mungojerrie snarled at the voice that had come out from the shadows, "Saladin. Ya owe me 'nother one, if Oi remembah rioghtly. Oi've come back. To work." "You don't think Macavity will accept you back? After all you've done?" "Shu' up. OI need your 'elp. Oi 'ave an oidea…"

"Boss?" "Saladin. Come in." The jet-black cat entered the room, dragging a calico tabby behind him. "Mungojerrie." It was a statement, not a question, or command, surprisingly enough, from the Napoleon of Crime.

"Caught him walking about the back alleys, sir. You always wanted his blood. I thought you would like to have him at your mercy, sir." "Indeed, Saladin. You have done well," hissed Macavity.

"Thank you, sir." Saladin bowed and backed into the corner, leaving Mungojerrie in the centre of the room. "Now, what would be the most painful torture…?" Macavity smirked.

Saladin stammered, "If you don't mind, sir, I think that forcing him to work for you, sir, would be the worst punishment, sir. He'd be turning against his kind, sir. It's the ultimate pain, sir."

"Out of turn, but indeed correct, Saladin. I agree. Mungojerrie, if you try anything funny, your death will be my pleasure. Get. Out."

* * *

Rumpleteaser was hysterical. Munkustrap was upset, to say the least. Pouncival was distraught. Chaos reigned.

"QUIET!" Munkustrap bellowed. The only sound that could be heard was Rumpleteaser sniffing. "Now… we will leave this matter for half a day. We shall hold a council of elders this afternoon, at 3pm. All ideas shall be presented then."

The matter seemed to be at rest, until Plato stepped forward. "Munkustrap, I think that the kittens should be allowed at the meeting too. Mungojerrie was as much our friend as he was yours. Please?"

Munkustrap sighed. "Ok then. We'll see you at the meeting."

* * *

Demeter sighed at Munkustrap. He had been pacing non-stop for the last **three hours**. Panicking. Mumbling thoughts out loud. Panicking some more. Groaning. Cursing. Swearing. Sighing. Non-stop! It pained Demeter to see him so frustrated and upset.

And finally, he dropped onto the bed and closed his eyes in a grimace, let out a groan and curled up in a small ball. "Oh, Munkustrap…" Demeter sighed for the 1234th time those 3 hours. She sat down beside his limp form and stroked his cheek sympathetically.

"It's OK, Munku, it's all gonna be OK…" she whispered and kissed his forehead.

"No, it's not," he groaned. "Deme, we haven't got enough firepower to take on Macavity. We can't attack. We can't risk losing someone else…" he whispered miserably.

Demeter closed her eyes. "Oh… Munkustrap. It's not your fault. We'll find another way. Don't worry."

* * *

"I call this meeting to order. Does anyone have any ideas?" There was a bleak silence following his words.

"Well then… I propose that… I mean, we… I… we… can't…" he took a deep shuddering breath and collected himself.

"After examining all possible choices… we cannot afford to lose another tribe member… we haven't got enough firepower to attack Macavity… I don't **want** to do this… but…" he looked around and saw many sympathetic and upset Jellicle faces; however, they were all nodding in agreement, albeit sadly.

Even Rumpleteaser.

"So you're just gonna leave him there? Alone? Without even **trying**?!" cried Pouncival. "He's my friend! You can't **do **that!"

The distraught kitten ran off sobbing. Jenny rose to go after him, but Munkustrap's extended paw stopped her.

"Leave him, Jenny," he sighed miserably, his face creasing and making him look worn,

"He needs to think it out himself. Mungojerrie was always there for him, and now he's not going to accept anyone 'taking' his place. He's also got to learn to deal with some things alone. Mungojerrie's not always going to be there for him. Something that I think a lot of us have to learn too. Including me."

With that, Munkustrap slowly made his way over to his den.

* * *

"Why'd you come back?" Saladin asked.

"Oi 'ad to. For moi friends. They're all Oi've go', an' Oi couldn' le' Macavity keep 'urtin' 'em," Mungojerrie explained sadly.

"You are really rather loyal. Maybe even overly loyal. Risking your life to return the most feared cat ever, just for some friends?" Saladin commented.

Mungojerrie was furious. "They're moi friends! They mean more ta me than anythin'! An' Oi could nevah 'urt 'em!"

"Ok, ok, calm down." Saladin was bemused by his fierce loyalty. Mungojerrie was mad at Saladin's lack of emotion. They didn't speak for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**A/N: Now we start to learn a bit more about Saladin. I like to see Mungojerrie as a very loyal, loving cat, despite his whole 'theiving' get-up. In stark contrast, Saladin is a well-spoken, well-educated cat, but emotionally kind of stale. Him and Jerrie get on because they can talk (kind of) but their 'friendship' (if you would call it that; I prefer 'working relationship') is very volatile.**

**I also think it's very cute to have Munkustrap rely on someone and show his softer side a lot more often :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Surprises

**Well, the holidays kept me well and busy! I hope you all had a great Christmas, and now I'm back with more ideas and a new resolve: finish this story by the end of the school holidays! (My parents confiscated my CATS DVD cos I watched it too much... so for the past halfyear I've had no inspiration. But now I got it back!! :D)**

**However, as I have a week's worth of cricket starting the week after next, I'm not sure how successful I will be, but I will try!! :D**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and anyone who's still reading this story!! As you can probably tell, the story is going to stay focused on Jerrie's relationships with Pounce and Munku til the end, but Teaser's still very important :) as always :) Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Pouncival? Pouncival?" Munkustrap called tiredly. When he received no reply, he yelled, "**Poun-ci-val**!!" Still not hearing a reply, he frowned worriedly. He tried reasoning.

"Look here Pouncival, I know this is hard for you, even harder than it is for me. Mungojerrie has always been there for me, helping me and keeping me cheerful. Being a great friend. Ever since he came to this tribe, he was always cheerful and happy, and incredibly loyal. He never failed me, and I never realised until now… how much… he means to me. How… much I… relied on him. Who… he's become to… me…" his speech was staggered as he choked.

He fell to the ground on his knees, choking back tears. After several slow breaths, he regained control of his voice. But there was still silence.

Broken, Munkustrap turned homeward. As the last glimmer of sunlight shone down onto him, one tear spilled out of his bright green eyes.

* * *

Mungojerrie tossed uncomfortably on the stone floor of his and Saladin's 'bedroom.' His mind was whirring at hundred miles an hour.

He was recalling memories of all his times in the Jellicle tribe, and before. The kitten's walk, the kitten's rope rebellion, the Pollicle pups, building a den, classes, Pouncival, Rumpleteaser, Munkustrap and Pouncival again.

He sighed heavily, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

"Pouncival's gone." Munkustrap threw himself down onto his bed and curled up into a ball.

"**GONE**?!" yelped Demeter. "Oh no! Not Pouncival! Not **again**?! Where do you think he went? To get Mungojerrie? He can't! He'll die! He'll be skinned! He'll get lost! He'll…"

Demeter's rendition of 'Pouncival's Gruesome Fates' faded as she saw Munkustrap wasn't reacting. She padded over to his bed.

"I'm sorry Munkustrap." Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw him shaking silently.

Without saying anything, she rolled him over onto his other side and curled up into his chest, hugging him.

* * *

"Come on, Mungojerrie! Push harder!" Saladin cried in frustration.

"'M tryin'!" said cat protested.

"Try **harder**!" growled the black cat.

"Fione!" With one enormous push, the cardboard box settled into place and both cats sighed in relief.

Mungojerrie sat down and put his face in his paws. "It's not the end of the world, Mungojerrie," Saladin said. He had an uncanny ability to tell what the calico cat was thinking.

"I' is almost! They're moi friends an' Oi can' betray 'em lioke tha'!" He was referring to Macavity's latest task: capture a Jellicle.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _Munkustrap pounded on the door with his fist.

"Mmff… go 'way. D'ya know what time it is?!" Tugger growled sleepily from inside.

"**Yes**, I know what time it is, and** no**, I'm not going away! Get out here now!" snapped the older cat, biting back surprise when he heard that his younger brother was actually in his den at such an- quote Tugger a few years back- 'early time.'

The silver tabby had expected the tom to be out on a date with a queen.

"Alrigh', alrigh', 'm comin', 'm comin'. Don' getcha tail in a knot," grumbled Tugger.

The door opened and a sleepy tom stumbled out, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. "Whassup Straps? You just tryna prove to me that ya really have gone senile?"

Munkustrap frowned at his younger brother. "No, I don't generally go around proving my non-existent lack of mental stability," he replied testily.

"Huh? Whassat? Straps, it's the middle of the night. 'M tired an' I don' get whatcha sayin'. Y'know me an' big words don' mix. Whaddya mean, an' whassup?" protested Tugger, who was so tired he was slurring his words and couldn't even bite back with a sarcastic reply.

"I mean, I'm not just wandering around for the sake of my health. I'm calling a tribe meeting, and I expect you to be there, fully awake and _coherent_ in five minutes," replied Munkustrap, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Ya callin' a meeting at this time of the night? Honestly, Straps, you're off ya rocker, man."

"Just be there," sighed the frustrated tom; there was no getting through to his brother in this state.

* * *

"Just go to _sleep, _Mungojerrie!" complained Saladin. "Stop tossing and turning like the apocalypse is upon you! I need my rest and you'd do well with some too!"

"Well, Oi'd lioke ta see **you** tryna sleep if th' Mystery Cat'd jus' toldja to betray th' only fam'ly you'd evah had!" snapped back the calico cat.

"Family. Friends. Is that all the world means to you, Mungojerrie? There are bigger things out there. Power. Wealth. Once you have those, the rest takes care of itself. Never mind family and friends, once you've wealth and power, you get friends. Find a decent queen, and procreate. _Make _your own family. One that has good disposition, good breeding and a good reputation.

Blood family just holds you back. They're you're past, and if your past isn't good, it's going to hold you back to be reminded of what you were. _Make_ your own family. Make a right family, and don't get held back by such trivialities as blood ties. There are more important things out there, Mungojerrie. There's a whole new _world _out there."

Mungojerrie almost spat in disgust. "An' is power an' wealth th' only thin's tha' matter ta ya, Saladin? Ya family is who ya are! Where ya come from! An' they an' ya friends are th' mos' important thin's evah, in ya liofe. Ya can' _buy_ friends, or jus' _make_ yaself a family.

Oi'd 'ave given anythin' ta 'ave a blood family. Somewhere Oi'd belong. Bu' Oi didn', an' tha's tha'. Now though, Oi've got me own family, an' friends, an' they mean more ta me than anythin'! Anyone who c'n say money an' wealth more than tha', has nevah 'xperienced somethin' as special as havin' tha' connection wit' someone, or a lo' of someones.

Or they jus' don' appreciate it. Those are th' koind of cats who'll end up lioke Macavity one day, lots of power, no real friends. No 'eart. Is tha' wha' ya wanna be, Saladin? An empty shell?"

Saladin narrowed his eyes. "My human family never cared for me. They used me just to make them happy. My own"- he swallowed in disgust-"_blood family_"-he uttered the words like an epiteth-"were of low breeding. My father raped my mother, and then ran off. I don't know my father. My mother kept us with her near some grimy road- Tottenham Court- until we were old enough to fend for ourselves. She cared for us, but I never cared for her.

She had no makings of power or wealth. My brother was an idiot; wholeheartedly believed the stories she told of her young tribe, where friendship and love were principles and everything was happy. He died standing up for his freedom against Macavity shortly before I was captured and became a housecat. I was about to join Macavity but those humans got me.

I snuck back a few times and you caught me. You know what happened from there on. My stupid mother raised us soft, but I made sure I knew how to be strong."

The black cat snarled at the memory and curled up, not before muttering contemptuously, "And they called her the 'Glamour Cat.'"

Mungojerrie started. "Wha'?! Ya mum was **Grizabella**?!"

Saladin hissed, "Don't mention that disgusting excuse for a cat in front of me!"

"B-B-u' she was a Jellicle! An', 'ccordin' at Munkustrap, shortly aftah she lef' our troibe, she was raped… by Chiron. Macavity's dad, who'd fathered Macavity by then. Ya-ya Macavity's… brother!!"

* * *

"I have called this… on the spot meeting to inform you of the latest developments in the search for Pouncival. He has not been found, and my suspicions are that he has run off to find Mungojerrie." Munkustrap sighed miserably as the tribe burst out into shocked whispers.

"Now, I believe it best not to scare the kittens. That is why I called this meeting late. If, as I think, Pouncival has run off to find Mungojerrie, he'll be headed towards the city, in which case we must find him as soon as ever possible. We shall divide into groups and start searching **now.** Right… Jenny and Jelly will stay with the kits. Asparagus an-"

"We're comin' too," three voices cut off Munkustrap's orders. He turned and saw Plato, Admetus and Tumblebrutus.

"Fine," he sighed, "I haven't got time to argue. Asparagus, Skimble and Admetus. Cassandra, Bombalurina and Plato. Demeter, myself and Tugger," he threw a sharp glance towards the Maine Coon who seemed about to protest, "Coricopat, Tantomile and Tumblebrutus. Teaser, Exotica, and…"

"I'd like to come too," piped up a soft voice. "Misto?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well then, Teaser, Exotica and Misto. Now, each group will comb the district in different places. Got it?"

There was a collective murmur of assent.

"Good. Then let's go!"

* * *

**I know that's not much of a cliffhanger and stopping it where Jerrie announces that Saladin is Macavity's half-brother would've been more suspenseful, but anyway :) enjoy!! **


	27. Chapter 27: Turning Point

**Back again in three days!! It's a personal record!!.. (I think!) Anyway, considering this chapter is probably the longest one so far, I'm happy :D **

**Also, many thanks to Tanaka InuTasha for pointing out my stupid mistake in the last chapter... Admetus is mentioned as looking for Pounce when in fact he died in Chapters 21 & 22. Whoops. **

**Also, when this story is finished... (almost there...)... I've been thinking of writing a story dedicated to my awesome reviewers who have put up with me for so long... so any suggestions? **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 26

Saladin's eyes widened in astonishment. For the first time his life, the black cat was rendered speechless. "Me? _His_ brother? Half-brother? B-but I-I…" Saladin stammered.

Mungojerrie shrugged nonchalantly, but inside, he was terrified.

"Munku told me tha'… he an' Tuggah are Deuteronomy's sons, but Macavity was born to Munku's mothah, aftah Chiron raped her. So Munku an' Tuggah are Macavity's half-brothahs. Then, Chiron raped ya mothah, an' you an' ya brothah were born. So, ya'd be Macavity's half-brothah, and Munku and Tuggah's half-half brothah… kiond of. Oi dunno 'ow those thin's work. 'Xept everyone though' tha' both ya an' ya brothah dioed. They didn' know tha' you survived, Oi guess, or they'da been out ta save ya an' make ya a Jellicle."

The long explanation gave Saladin's tongue time to unfreeze.

"How… interesting. This certainly presents me with a number of opportunities to make my fortune grow," he smiled devilishly, and, for the first time, though he couldn't understand how he'd missed it before, Mungojerrie saw the similarity between Saladin and Macavity.

"Bu' Saladin, ya could also come back wit' me, if Oi go back, an' become a Jellicle! Ya can be a part of moi fam'ly, an' have a real fam'ly an' friends…" Mungojerrie saw the futility of his argument in Saladin's eyes.

"I thank you for the offer, but no-one can progress further in a world of love and friendship, Mungojerrie."

"Yes they can! Munkustrap's one of th' most powerful toms evah, an' he's fair, an' has a lo' of power, which he doesn' abuse!"

"If Munkustrap is so powerful, how come Macavity's still at large, seeing as they are sworn enemies?" Saladin snapped.

Mungojerrie retaliated with: "If _Macavity's _so powerful, how come th' Jellicle troibe are still aliove if they're sworn enemies?"

"It doesn't matter any more! After we kidnap this Jellicle, Macavity will use the love of that tribe against them, and threaten them with death to the hostage if they fight him. Then they will die at his hands, and power will be ours! They say, your greatest weakness is an excess of your greatest strength," snapped Saladin.

"No! Oi won' kidnap anyone! Oi won' do it! An' in th' end, love will win out Saladin. It will!"

* * *

"Come… on! Run… faster!" panted Munkustrap at his fellow search squad.

"No… way… pretty-boy! I'm not moving one more step!" Tugger ground to an obstinate halt and scowled at his older brother.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Tugger!" Demeter spat at the renowned 'pretty-boy.'

Munkustrap stopped and glared at his brother with a look that would have promised instant death, if Munkustrap was anything like his half-brother, Macavity. Fortunately for those to whom he occasionally administered those looks to, he wasn't.

"Rum. Tum. Tugger…" he growled quietly but menacingly. "If you do not stop this behaviour at once, there. Will. Be. Consequences."

"**Why** do we have to run through these streets like the speed of light? When _I_ ran off, you _walked_ the streets. So have you done for every other Jellicle," complained the Maine Coon, seemingly oblivious to the instant death glares being fired at him by his brother.

"Because _you_ were not running off to Macavity. And, besides that, _you_ were not a kitten. And, you were not, apart from Rumpleteaser, one of the only living examples of Mungojerrie's influence!" snapped Munkustrap, losing his cool demeanour.

"**Geez,** _that's_ what this is all about, is it? Go _marry_ the guy already, Straps! Err… after you save him from Macavity's employment, of course. I can just imagine it: you and Mungojerrie, making out on the floor of your den. Kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Getting ready to f-ARGH!"

Tugger's imaginings were cut short by a leap from his usually calm controlled older brother. Within a split-second, they fought. Tugger had no chance against his better built, more muscled, not-so-flimsy, hard fighting, protective brother.

"STOP!" Demeter screamed.

Her cry stilled the thrashing, and Munkustrap picked himself up off his brother and brushed off his fur, ashamed of losing control.

Demeter scurried over to him and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Been better," the silver tabby smiled wanly. "I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"You were heavily provoked," sighed a voice from the ground.

Leaping nimbly to his feet, Tugger wiped the dirt off him. "'M sorry," he mumbled.

Munkustrap could hardly believe his ears. "What did you say?" he asked, aghast.

"I said, I'm sorry. Now can you accept the apology and stop torturing me with having to repeat my humble attempts to reconcile after my wrong-doings cos you're going deaf?" Tugger smirked a little at the last few words.

Munkustrap smiled devilishly. "I don't know… but let me ask you a question. What would you do if it was Misto out there?"

Tugger started blushing. "Absolutely nothing. Except _walk_ the streets."

"Oh really?" Munkustrap arched an eyebrow. "You forget, I'm your brother. I know _everything._"

"OK, OK! I would run and panic and panic and run. But I am _not_ gay! He's just a great friend." The Maine Coon was doing a passable imitation of a red rose.

"My point precisely," Munkustrap smirked. "Point taken?"

"Point taken," Tugger grimaced reluctantly.

"Good. Now let's find Pouncival!"

* * *

"Now, you two," Macavity said silkily, "Within the next week I want a Jellicle. Any Jellicle. I don't particularly care which one. Though, perhaps, a queen would be more… enjoyable for me. However, I am not particularly fussy over the matter. Point being, I want a Jellicle. Next week. Failure to provide me with one will mean repercussions. Leave."

Mungojerrie panicked internally. He couldn't, _wouldn't_, capture a friend. He couldn't!

* * *

At the group gathering, no-one had any news of Pouncival. Not one group had even found a sniff of his whereabouts. Munkustrap, in desperation, turned to the twins. "Cori? Tanto? Do you know anything about him?" There was a pause before Coricopat sighed, "We cannot see specific details, but the thing that comes to mind is-"

"There is a poem we see-" Tantomile finished her brother's sentence.

"A much loved, good life will be taken… Dying in his most important battle fought… A precarious solution… A riddle in kind… will be delivered by a pair of unusual sort…" they chorused.

A cold panic gripped Munkustrap's heart as he tried to decipher the riddle. "Much loved- could mean anyone here… important battle…"

The tribe was panicking, shouts and screams of fear could be heard everywhere, and panicked faces were seen wherever one looked. Munkustrap himself felt as if the world was crashing onto his shoulders and it was his responsibility to make the right decision.

"I-I can't let anyone leave!" His voice rang out strongly, belying the weakness he felt inside.

"No-one will leave Jellicle territory! I and I alone will continue the search for Pouncival. You will all be preparing battle strategies under the direction of Alonzo and Plato-" the white-and-red tom looked up, startled but determined and grateful

"-and the kittens will be instructed in retreat and hiding by Tugger." Munkustrap's firm voice showed the faith he had in his younger brother, who looked up at him, dazed and surprised.

As the silver tabby watched, Tugger's face spread into a proud grin and he nodded at his brother in reassurance. "As to those who will fight, everyone but Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera, Electra and-" Munkustrap's eyes fell on the pleading figure of Tumblebrutus and he realised just how much the kitten had grown in stature "-and Jellylorum, who will be caring for the kittens during the battle."

Tumblebrutus' amazed and thankful look made Munkustrap's heart swell.

Meanwhile, Jellylorum was crying, "You can't let Tumble fight! Nor Misto! They're too-" "We're not too small!" shouted Tumble in defiance.

Munkustrap nodded. "I stand by my decision. Now everybody, let's get to work!"

* * *

Mungojerrie lay down on his lumpy mattress and sighed forlornly. Saladin rolled his eyes and settled his head on his paws in disgust. Suddenly, a sharp tapping made them both jump.

"Who's there?" asked a cautious Mungojerrie.

"J-Jerrie? It's me!" You couldn't have gotten the calico tabby out of bed faster than if you'd said "Salmon for breakfast!" He bolted to the door and threw it open.

"Pouncival!!" he hissed, drawing the kit in and closing the door again.

"Wha' are ya doin' here?!"

"I came to get you, Jerrie. To tell you it's not your fault Addie died, and to please come back home…" whimpered the kitten.

"Oh, Pounce…" Mungojerrie drew him into a tight hug. "Oi can' come back. If Oi do, Macavity will keep on chasin' me an' put ya all in dangah…"

"That doesn't matter any more!" Pouncival cried. "The twins forecast a huge battle where someone dies, an' Munkustrap's all worried, an' everyone's panicking, an' we need you back…" he pouted childishly.

"Wha'?! Howd'ya know tha'?" Mungojerrie asked, startled.

"I was listenin' on the wall, an' then I ran straight here. Please, Jerrie?" begged the tomkit who had stolen the calico cat's heart.

Mungojerrie sighed. Images of a weeping Rumpleteaser kept dancing up to taunt him.

"Ok. Oi'm comin'. We gotta ge' outta here. Oi don' wan' ya in dangah too. C'mon."

He turned to Saladin. "Ya c'n come too, ya know. Th' Jellicles always 'ave a place fer everyone. Ya belong more than me an' Teasah, as far as bloodlines go."

Saladin started. "No thankyou." He turned to the back wall as the two toms snuck out of the building. As soon as they were out of sight, he opened the door and sidled down the corridor to Macavity's office.

* * *

Munkustrap was having an absolute breakdown. What if he'd been wrong? What if Tumble was too small?

What if he couldn't trust Tugger? What if Plato couldn't teach battle strategies?

What if Macavity was coming just for him? Who was going to die?

What if Misto couldn't control his magic and hurt everyone? What if Pouncival died in his search for Mungojerrie?

What if Mungojerrie was dead? What if this was all his (Munkustrap's) fault?!

He moaned and rolled over on his bed, curling up into a small ball and clutching his stomach. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him, and he gagged.

Just then, the door opened. Demeter, seeing her boyfriend (they still hadn't come out in front of anyone except Mungojerrie) breaking out in cold sweat, gagging and lying curled up on the bed made her rush over, scared.

"Munku? What's wrong?" Not getting a reply, she nuzzled him and whispered, "It's all going to be OK…It's all going to be OK…" over and over like it was a theme song line.

"It's not," Munkustrap choked in a hoarse voice. "This is all my fault. I should've noticed Mungojerrie withdrawing, and helped him. I should've been more of a leader. I can't do this Deme, I can't. I suck at it and this is. All. My. Fault!" he cried in distress.

"No, you don't suck at this. Look at me, Munkustrap," she said firmly, tilting his head so that his green eyes met hers, "You. Don't. Suck. At. Being. A. Protector. You are the most loved protector ever, more so than the last one, Faize, or the one before, Castillion. _Everyone _loves you, and you do a great job. You need to have more faith in yourself."

Munkustrap's eyes filled with unshed tears. "But what if-"

"No more what-ifs! You listen to me, Munkustrap! It's not a done thing til it's _done_, which it isn't. Now, the twins said a precarious solution would be offered. OK? Don't bother answering," she said authoritatively,

"I know you were going to say yes anyway. And if you don't believe we'll win, then we won't. Because everyone works on the vibe you give off in these situations. You have to have faith in us, and yourself, or else how will we win?"

Munkustrap's mouth was hanging open in shock and admiration, eyes unclouded and confidence restored.

"Well, well, Deme, who knew you had a streak of _me_ in you?" he asked appreciatively.

"What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Munkustrap chuckled. "What you just said to me sounded a lot like how I talk to Tugger sometimes. You're so surprising! Which is one of the reasons I love you," he smiled warmly at her, and she blushed.

"Well, who else can keep you on track?" she grinned.

"Uhh… no-one," admitted Munkustrap shamefaced.

"Now, what you need to recover is a good dose of rest and relaxation, and-"

Munkustrap interrupted her with "No, I think I'm OK. However, there _is_ something I want…" he trailed off with a coy grin.

"And what would that be?"

Munkustrap replied with a low, playful growl and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Can't you guess?"

"Well, well, Munku, who knew you had a streak of _Tugger_ in you?" Demeter replied, chuckling.

"Hey!" Munkustrap was affronted. "_I'm_ the older one, therefore _he_ has an over-developed, highly exaggerated streak of _me._"

"Not necessarily," teased Demeter.

"Yes necessarily. Now, you're making me… impatient…" growled Munkustrap laughingly.

"Well then I won't keep you waiting any longer," smiled Demeter.

"I think that's… a great… idea…" breathed the silver tabby, kissing her passionately.

* * *

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teaser's high-pitched squeal echoed throughout the junkyard as the two cats stumbled into their home an hour later.

"WHAT?!" The tribe all converged on the two toms, hugging and chastising them, exclaiming, "I'm so glad you're back!" and other such expressions of relief.

Munkustrap came charging out of his den, looking slightly ruffled but very pleased, wearing a cat-that-just-ate-the-canary grin, which was quickly erased by a dazzling smile directed at Mungojerrie.

Unbeknownst to everyone, except Mungojerrie, who, through all the commotion and attention centred on him, managed to keep an eye on everything, Demeter slunk out of Munkustrap's den, also looking ruffled and pleased.

After the hullabaloo had died down, Munkustrap found himself lecturing Mungojerrie. "Jerrie! Why didn't you talk to me?! I would've helped! Are you OK? Did Macavity hurt you?"

"Whoa there, slow down Munku. Yeah, Oi'm fione, nioce ta see ya too. 'M OK, nah Oi didn' ge' 'urt too bad, an' Pounce's OK too. Oi didn' wanna worry ya so Oi didn' mention it to ya."

"Silly cat!" Munkustrap chastised, "I _never_ worry… I just try to fix the problem." At that, Mungojerrie burst out laughing and was soon joined by the silver tabby, who realised how wrong his statement was.

"Now, wha's this about a vision, or a poem, tha' Pounce told me 'bout? He was listenin' from th' wall, an' heard. Anyway, wha's it about?"

"ATTENTION!" Munkustrap called.

"As we now have Mungojerrie and Pouncival back," he sent them disapproving but relieved looks, "we must integrate them in our plan, and explain what is going on. Coricopat and Tantomile have had a vision, on an important battle, where someone dies, but a solution is offered."

His face was grim but determined. "And, to minimise the chances of losing this battle, we are all going into intensive training, under Plato, Alonzo and myself. Tugger will teach the kittens, Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, Victoria and Pouncival, retreat methods and show them where to remain for the duration of the battle."

Munkustrap's authoritative yet calming voice rang out through the Yard and Demeter smiled proudly at him.

* * *

"They did, did they?" Macavity's voice was oddly calm. "Well, they shall suffer the consequences! Saladin, prepare for battle!"

"S-s-sir!" A henchrat ran in, puffing. "There are two Pollicle dogs on the premises. Little ones. Snuffling around and knocking things over…" "Well, what are you waiting for?" snarled the Hidden Paw. "Saladin, look sharp! Henchrat, bring them to me!"

"So, you are the ones responsible for the trouble, are you not?" Macavity growled at Mischief and Mayhem.

"Woof? Yap?"

"Stupid illiterate mongrels! I have no use for them! Turn them away…" he ordered, displaying an oddly humane streak for once.

"Yessir!"

The Henchrat shoved the pups off the premises, but failed to notice that Mayhem had a piece of paper clutched in his mouth…

"_He who has watched over one for three moons full,_

_Who watched and cared, and whose heart feels the pull,_

_Of undeniable affection for his young charge,_

_Has a 2__nd__ chance, by and large,_

_If he, but one day after his fall,_

_Shall be carried to the spot of his charge's last call,_

_And there, his charge drops one sliver of blood, _

_He will again rise, like a flower from bud,_

_But be warned: for the ritual to work like this,_

_It requires his best friend's tears and true love's kiss." _


	28. Chapter 28: A New Threat

**Nearly done... a maximum of three to four chapters left, I think. Yes, I know that's what I said about ten chapters ago, but hey...?? :) Thanks to all my reviewers and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28

"We are ready to attack, Sir," Saladin muttered to his half-brother.

"Good, good," Macavity frowned. Saladin asked, "Is there anything wrong, Sir?"

"Perceptive one, aren't you?" The Hidden Paw smirked. "I wonder where you got it from…"

They were heading an army of 50 henchrats and 20 cats, hiding in the shadows of an enormous building just around the corner from the Jellicle Junkyard. Saladin decided to take the chance.

"Same place as you," he answered coolly.

"What?" Macavity asked.

"I said, I got my perceptiveness same place as you. Our father. Chiron."

Macavity bristled. "What are you saying? How do you know about my father? _No-one_ knows my family heritage except those bloody Jellicles…"

Saladin calmly said, "You were born to Aurora, Munkustrap's mother, after your father, Chiron, raped her. You were left fatherless. You were born at the same time as Munkustrap and Tugger, both of which were sired by Deuteronomy. You were exiled from the tribe at 6 months old after committing several crimes."

The Napoleon of Crime spat contemptuously and snarled. The black cat continued, "You reached power at about a year old, by which time, I was born to Grizabella, of the Jellicle Tribe, who had left to seek out a new life. She too had been raped by Chiron. I had a brother, Greyknid, who died standing up to you. I was caught by humans, but as soon as I was freed, I joined you. We're half-brothers."

The truly menacing look on Macavity's face would have made anyone and everyone flee but Saladin and perhaps Munkustrap.

"So you say we're related?" he spat.

"Indeed," Saladin smirked in a very Hidden-Paw-like manner.

"I usually dispense with blood ties and the like; however, you have an empire. A large empire. You rule over London and cats fear your very name. Being related, I assume we share desirable qualities. You yourself have frequently commented on my intelligence in service. I propose that I work with you to build your empire and prolong your reign; as brothers, we could do considerable damage. Should we make ourselves look the same, we might terrorise many places at once, leading cats to believe your power exceeds the will of the Everlasting Cat."

Macavity thought it over. It was a well-thought out offer, with numerous benefits. However, a possible leadership threat and having to share the Empire with someone else, not to mention some kin, who had _Jellicle_ blood in him (Macavity conveniently forgot that he too had had a Jellicle mother; and brothers!) was too much. Lashing out, he struck Saladin square across the face, drawing blood.

"Get back into rank," he breathed venomously, "or I will dispense of you. I will never share my empire, blood or no." Wisely deciding to say no more, Saladin slunk back into his place.

As he took his guard, an evil gleam of hatred came into his eyes and he burnt with anger. Macavity had forgotten: they were half-brothers. They shared characteristics. Particularly murderous ones…

* * *

"Criopes, this whole bat'le thin' is givin' us a riogh' scare, ain' it?" Mungojerrie muttered under his breath.

Munkustrap overheard and gave him a reproving look; however, as his eyes smiled, it didn't look too convincing.

"And FORWARD! Go for the eyes! Break his jaw!" Plato hollered to Tumblebrutus, Demeter, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Exotica, Mistoffelees, Coricopat, Tantomile, Rumpleteaser, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus and Jennyanydots.

They all lunged and attacked a stuffed 'cat', a life-sized representation of a henchrat. Everyone (including Cori and Tanto) managed to 'kill' their models except Misto. The poor kit was just too small.

"This sucks!" he sulked as Mungojerrie stifled a giggle. _Whizz!_ His model was 'dead.'

"OK, Misto," sighed Plato, "you don't have to do battle strategies. Your magic is enough."

Misto smiled.

"I hope," Plato added as an afterthought. Misto was about to retort when, "HENCHRATS!" screamed Pouncival at the top of his lungs.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" roared Munkustrap. As cats fled to their respective positions, Mungojerrie grabbed Teaser.

"Be careful!" he whispered urgently, "Oi don' wan' nothin' ta happen ta ya." He kissed her suddenly, and she replied, "Ya too!" before tearing to her place.

"FORWARD!" bellowed Munkustrap. The battle began.

* * *

Bleeding and battered, the last remaining henchrats ran from the Yard half an hour later. Gasping, the Jellicles gathered around.

"Is everyone OK?" Munkustrap asked. Collective murmurs ran round the gathering. "Jenny, set up a 'hospital' down in the corner near the kits' hideout. You and Jelly can look after the injured and the kits from there. Tell the kits they are NOT TO MOVE," he ordered.

"Well, no-one's dead are they? What happened to the vision?"

"It has not been fulfilled," smiled the twins. "You can sometimes alter them. With hard work." They all cheered.

* * *

"Pitiful!" snarled Macavity. "Cats!" he called to his 20 fighters. "The henchrats have not taken out a single one, yet they must be tired from the fight. We move in. Now!"

* * *

"Oi dunno, Munku," Mungojerrie worried. "Oi'm no' one ta be a pessimist, bu' sommat ain' riogh'. There were no foightin' cats. Oi ge' th' feelin' tha' was only th' first round…"

"MWAHAAAHAHHA!"

"EVERYONE! BATTLE STATIONS! JENNY! JELLY! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Munkustrap roared.

Mungojerrie hissed and tore at two cats who surrounded him. He'd met both while back at Macavity's. "Gotcha!" One howled and fled, blinded by a powerful swipe at the eyes. The other dragged himself out of the Yard with a broken leg. "Two down, 18 ta go," Mungojerrie grinned.

* * *

It was just Macavity and Saladin left. The 18 fighting cats had proven their hopelessness and all fled with serious wounds. In contrast, the Jellicles had two in hospital, Bombalurina, with a deep side cut, and Asparagus, with a broken arm. The others were bleeding a little, bruised but still fully functional. Macavity stood up, surrounded on all sides by Jellicles. Saladin was hidden in the shadows on the side of the Yard.

"Ssso, we meet again, Munkustrap!" snarled the Hidden Paw.

Munkustrap didn't answer, but hissed and took up a protective stance.

"How could you possibly think you could beat _me, _little brother?" chuckled Macavity, and grabbed at Demeter.

A fierce anger welled up inside Munkustrap and he leapt at the red cat, eyes burning and smouldering with venomous hate and distaste. Their bodies hit with a thud and Macavity fell to the ground.

The Silver Tabby had him pinned. Mungojerrie had been right; love had won out over Macavity. Munkustrap's fierce love for Demeter, and everyone else's love. They had all fought so hard to protect their loved ones.

Breathing deeply and holding his half-brother and lifetime enemy, the tribe protector called for magic-proof bindings. But before they were delivered, a black cat leapt forward and pushed Munkustrap off the Hidden Paw. Saladin.

"I usually dispense with blood ties," he smirked evilly, and exacted his revenge on the brother who wouldn't share his fortune. Macavity's pained howl rang through the Yard.

The whole tribe cowered at the sight of the black cat piercing his brother's heart.

And upon killing the conjurer, a change occurred in Saladin. His black fur bristled, and started to change colour. He grew taller, more muscled, and it seemed as if a current surrounded him. His face was now a swirl of many colours, and his fur, red and white with splashes of the rainbow as if someone had dropped a paint tin on him.

The last transformation was his eyes. Once bright baby blue, they were changing to a piercing golden yellow. As the tom straightened up, he was a mirror-image of Macavity.

The tribe gasped collectively. Saladin laughed evilly. "Bow down to Macavity, the Mystery Cat! Saladin exists no longer!"

And Mungojerrie could see that any semblance of humanity that Saladin might've possessed no longer existed in his new form.

"I will return one day, Jellicles. One day…" there was a flash of lightning and he vanished in a huge explosion. Sparks flew everywhere. "EVERYONE DUCK!" howled Munkustrap.

As the sparks cleared, the Junkyard was dark as night. They had fought all the day, and now the sun had set.

And as they tried to find their way around, each was aware that they had witnessed a nightmare: the birth of a new Macavity.


	29. Chapter 29: Precarious Solution

**OK... almost done!! I know I haven't updated for like 1 million years... ok maybe like a month...?? But I've been unbelievably busy!! So much sport to do... and I have another week on cricket tour next week! But Jerrie and Teaser are almost done... like I said... three more chapters I think? :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers :D enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 29

"P-p-presto!" stammered Mistoffelees, throwing up his paws in a feeble attempt to relight the lights. Nothing happened. A paw found his shoulder, and the tuxedo cat let out a screech.

"Shh, it's only me!' hissed Tugger. "C'mon, kit, we need the light. I know you can do it!"

"PRESTO!" cried the Conjuring Cat, and the lights shone again. Tugger smiled proudly at his friend and Misto grinned up at him shyly.

Munkustrap straightened up and glanced around, eyes roving frantically over slightly singed cats until they came to rest on a still form.

"Demeter!" he cried, racing over to her side. She struggled to her feet.

"I'm OK, Munku… it's all go--" She was cut off by his lips pressing against her softly. She returned his kiss and clung to him, oblivious to the rest of the tribe who were staring at them in astonishment. A sneeze from Tumblebrutus ruined the moment.

The couple sprang apart like they'd been electrocuted, and Munkustrap flushed an unrivalled shade of scarlet.

"U-u-hh… umm… w-w-well… -e-rr…" he stammered, absolutely mortified. There was an awkward silence until Tugger wolf-whistled.

"Nice work, bro. Took ya long enough to get her!"

After this outburst, the rest of the tribe clamoured excitedly… "A perfect gentleman for you, Demeter darling…"

"What a cute couple!"…

"About time Munkustrap came out of his shell"…

"Match made in Heaviside"…

"Absolutely adorable!" Upon which Munkustrap reddened further and longed to sink into the ground.

"Hh-mm," he cleared his throat, "Is everyone accounted for?" he asked, pointedly avoiding the current subject.

A scream greeted him. "JERRIE!" A sobbing Rumpleteaser threw herself over a scorched, limp figure, a bit of the way away from the tribe.

"NO!" howled Munkustrap, sprinting haphazardly over to her and gazing down at the still, dead body of his best friend.

"No, no, no, no, no… NO!" he cried over and over, haunted by the empty, soulless look in the eyes of the once-vibrant tiger tabby.

* * *

The Junkyard was dead. They had wandered around for so long that the early rays of sunlight had started appearing from the sky. Slouched around the Yard centre, the members of the tribe were frozen in misery. No-one moved. No-one spoke. It was silent.

Alonzo was curled up in a ball. Cassandra was lying face down with her nose in the dirt, a very uncharacteristic pose. Exotica's face was white and pale as she relived the death of her love Admetus.

The kittens were paired off, Victoria pressed into Plato's chest, Electra and Etcetera lying close together, Jemima curled in Tumble's lap. Misto was lying limply over his drainpipe. Tugger was hugging Bomba and had an arm around Misto at the same time.

Jenny and Jelly were in silent hysterics, while their mates stared aimlessly ahead, absentmindedly holding their mates. Demeter slumped over the TSE1 and Pouncival was frozen in terror. Munkustrap and Teaser had not moved from Jerrie's side. Support came from a surprising source.

Moving in sync, the twins to the centre of the Yard and Coricopat spoke.

"It has been a long, long day, and a longer night. We all need sleep," he said softly.

"It will not do for us to fall apart like this," chided Tantomile gently.

"Jenny, Jelly, Skimble, Asparagus, retire to your den. Plato, Victoria, Tumble, Jemima, Etcetera, Pouncival, all of you, go to the kitten den, Support each other. Alonzo, Cassandra, Exotica, go to Alonzo's home. Tugger, take Bombalurina and Mistoffelees with you. Electra, Demeter, stay here. All of you, get some rest," Coricopat ordered softly, gently, but firmly.

Having a firm direction proved good. All the cats moved off silently.

_*Tanto…*_

_~It is the right thing to do…~_ reassured his sister.

"Electra, see to Rumpleteaser. If you can persuade her to go with you to the kitten den, so much the better. Demeter, you can look after Munkustrap. Tantomile and I will see to Mungojerrie…"

"Teaser…" Electra whispered hesitantly.

"'O-ow could 'e do tha' ta me? O-Oi loved 'im! An' Oi nevah g-go' ta tell 'im…" howled Rumpleteaser inconsolably.

Electra put an arm about her shoulders. "Come with me, Teaser. Cori and Tanto are going to look after him. You need rest…"

Surprisingly, Rumpleteaser complied and walked sluggishly off with Electra.

"Munku?" Demeter asked gently. The silver tabby didn't reply. "Munku?" He stared stonily at her, and Demeter's heart broke for the 2nd time that short morning.

His face was cold and bleak, but behind the exterior she saw a world of pain and hurt in his eyes. The liquid emerald shone with hurt and despair, and it was as if the strong cat standing before her was transported to kittenhood, his eyes begging and pleading with her to go back and reverse the deed done, to make everything better.

A tear slid out of her amber eyes and she threw her arms around the tribe protector. He staggered to his feet and walked off in a dreamlike trance.

Coricopat and Tantomile looked at each other gravely.

_*If the prophecy is to come true…*_

_~Then… it will be precarious…~_

_*True, sister, but they must be willing to accept it…*_

_~Indeed…~_

_*~We are in for a hard time…~*_

* * *

It was stormily quiet for a mid-afternoon at the Jellicle Junkyard. Rumpleteaser walked off on her own, desperate to escape the oppressive misery and cry in peace. Mungojerrie's body was covered and ready for a burial, which, as the fill-in Tribe Protector, Coricopat, had announced would be held in two days' time.

Wandering all by herself, the tiger queen tensed as she heard some snuffling. When two roly-poly Pollicle pups burst out, she relaxed.

"Mischief an' May'em…" she scowled deeply. Something inside her snapped. She launched and spat, kicking and scratching for all she was worth.

"Jerrie… always… lioked… ya… be'er… 'n… me… an'… now… 'e's… gone…!" she screeched, clawing at the pups. "YEOW!" they howled as blood spurted everywhere.

"Oi 'ope ya satisfied now!" Tufts of fur flew everywhere.

"Munku? Please talk to me…" whispered Demeter, heartbroken with pain for her Silver Tabby. Her pleas fell on seemingly deaf ears. Munkustrap was hardened into a shell, not feeling and blocking all external issues out.

"YEOW!!" whined the pups. Alonzo, safe in Cassandra's embrace, pricked up his ears as he heard Rumpleteaser screech. Leaping off the Havana Brown, he tore off to tell Munkustrap.

"M-Munku-ssss-trap!" he panted. "Rumpleteaser's being attacked! We gotta help her!"

The prone tom picked himself up off the bed and said blankly, monotonously, "Lead the way." Demeter shot despairing eyes at the second-in-command, who shrugged helplessly at the queen and took off, followed mechanically by Munkustrap. Closely following them were Coricopat and Tantomile.

"Take tha'… an' tha'!" Upon arriving at the scene, contrary to Alonzo's belief that Rumpleteaser was being attacked, they found the said queen mauling two Pollicle pups.

"RUMP-le-teaser!" roared Alonzo. "Get off of 'em!" Hearing his cries, the tiger tabby stopped slashing and collapsed in a heap, sobbing her heart out. Coricopat and Tantomile exchanged glances.

_~Will they, brother?~_

_*Everything now rests on Alonzo. With Munkustrap temporarily 'disabled', so to speak, Alonzo must be the one to find it…*_

_~And if he does not…?~_

_*You know the answer to that as well as I, Tanto.*_

_~But I wish to hear you say it…~_

Her twin brother sighed.

_*If Alonzo does not find it, Mungojerrie will pass on to the Heaviside Layer. Munkustrap may never be the same, and I doubt young Pouncival will find life all too easy. In short, things will never be the same…*_

_~Things never remain the same, brother. They will change eventually anyhow…~_

_  
*And I welcome good change. This change, however, would be an avoidable tragedy…*_

_~Tell me it won't happen, Cori…~_

_*That I cannot, Tanto…~_

"Right," said Alonzo. "Teaser…" he added gently, "Stay here." The black-and-white tom stepped forward and examined the two roly-poly pups, who were bleeding and a little less furry. Coricopat and Tantomile seemed to hold their breaths.

"There's a paper here…" he exclaimed in surprise. "Smells like… Macavity!" Munkustrap sprang to life suddenly. "Give me that!" he cried, and scanned the writing, reading aloud.

"_He who had watched over one for three moons full,_

_Who watched and cared, and whose heart feels the pull,_

_Of undeniable affection for his young charge,_

_Has a 2__nd__ chance, by and large,_

_If he, but one day after his fall,_

_Shall be carried to the spot of his charge's last call,_

_And there, his charge drops one sliver of blood,_

_He will again rise, like a flower from bud,_

_But be warned: for the ritual to work like this,_

_It requires his best friend's tears and true love's kiss."_

"What does this mean?" he mumbled. Alonzo perked up, and hissed, "A precarious solution… a riddle in kind… this is it! Isn't it?!" The harlequin tom turned to the mystical twins, eyes alight with hope. Coricopat smiled in relief. "That it is," he said gently.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" cried Munkustrap. "We have work to do! C'mon guys! Tribe meeting!" The five cats bounded off.

"TRIBE MEETING!" roared Munkustrap as he leapt into Centre of the Yard, beaming. Demeter almost fainted. The tribe collectively leapt about 5 feet in the air.

"We have the solution! We can save Jerrie!" cried Alonzo. Teaser was beaming so hard it looked like her cheeks would split. The tribe gathered around, clamoring.

"OK!" Munkustrap called above the noise.

"_He who had watched over one for three moons full,_

_Who watched and cared, and whose heart feels the pull,_

_Of undeniable affection for his young charge,_

_Has a 2__nd__ chance, by and large,_

_If he, but one day after his fall,_

_Shall be carried to the spot of his charge's last call,_

_And there, his charge drops one sliver of blood,_

_He will again rise, like a flower from bud,_

"I guess that means Pouncival…?" Jennyanydots guessed uncertainly. "That it does!" burst out Cassandra. Alonzo looked proudly at his mate and nuzzled her. Munkustrap continued,

_But be warned: for the ritual to work like this,_

_It requires his best friend's tears and true love's kiss."_

"Who's his best friend?" frowned Tugger. "I'd say Teaser," he added as an afterthought.

"No, stupid, she's his _true love!_" squeaked Etcetera excitedly as Rumpleteaser blushed to the colour of Jemima's fur.

"Then it means Munkustrap," Tumblebrutus piped up. Everyone agreed.

"So… where was Pounce's last call?" asked Munkustrap, brow furrowed. "Err… I screamed… henchrats… over… on the top of the TSE1!" recollected the kit, smiling.

"OK." Munkustrap was still worried. "Cori, Tanto, is there any particular time of day…?"

"No, Munkustap," they answered in unison. "But," Coricopat added, "You can only try once. So you must… MUST… get it right."

Rumpleteaser paled. Munkustrap blanched. The tribe gasped.

* * *

"You ready?" Munkustrap asked in a low, hoarse voice. "Yeah." Rumpleteaser nodded and Pouncival on his other side motioned in the affirmative. Jellicles surrounded the TSE1, holding their breaths.

Munkustrap lowered the prone body of his best friend onto the top of the trunk and expelled his held breath in a burst. He gripped the shoulder of the tortoise-shell kitten at his side.

Pouncival screwed up his face in a grimace before running a small cut on his wrist with a sharp piece of metal. It bled freely and he let a drop fall on Mungojerrie.

The tall silver tabby thought hopeless, helpless thoughts. About Mungojerrie never coming back. Pouncival nearly dying of grief. Teaser never smiling again. He himself retreating into a fantasy world of longing and losing his Demeter… tears spilled out of his eyes and wet Mungojerrie's fur.

Rumpleteaser sucked in a shaky breath and stepped forward. Munkustrap stared at her intensely, fear and worry clouding his handsome face. She leant over her love's body and whispered, "Boi th' Evahlastin' Ca', Jerrie, Oi love ya. Please wake up…" She kissed his lips gently.

No-one moved. Munkustrap stood rigid, more scared than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger :) sorry guys **


	30. Chapter 30: Everyone but him

Chapter 30

*Please, please, _please,_ Everlasting Cat, make it _work!_* Munkustrap pleaded mentally. No-one moved.

Teaser let out a stifled sob and broke the silence. Jennyanydots put an arm around her and tried to comfort her. The tiger tabby was inconsolable.

Munkustrap's knees gave way and he fell back, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms; Coricopat. Straightening himself, the striped tom glared daggers at the mystical twin. "You _said_ it would work! It _has _to work! It's Macavity's!" he spat bitterly, incensed.

Coricopat leveled his gaze calmly. Munkustrap seethed and for a second, a white-hot flash of anger crossed is face and his paw struck out convulsively. Coricopat ducked all the more calmly as Munkustrap wavered and fell brokenly. The tribe crowded forlornly around him.

"I hate you! Why did you give us false hope, only to break us again?! I hate you! F*%# you!" Munkustrap ranted and raged up at the sky. The Jellicles didn't even blink at his colourful language.

"Really Munku, Oi know ya angry, bu' realla! Tha's foul language, in fronta kits too! I's no' goo', Striopes." The Cockney accent rang out.

"Shut up Teaser!" snapped Munkustrap testily. "_Really,_ Munku, ya gone bliond too? Or, boi th' Evahlastin' Ca', do Oi realla look loike a gal?!"

Everyone whipped around to see Mungojerrie getting to his feet and rubbing his head. "Ooh, tha' 'urt! Ya don' wanna 'ave ta evah go through th' process o' dioyin' an' getting' brough' back, Oi c'n tell ya!"

"MUNGOJERRIE!" The howl was so loud that some Pollicles 5 miles away cowered in fear at the racket. The tiger tabby found himself being squashed within an inch of his life as the whole tribe threw their arms around him, so it seemed, as one. "Can'-breathe-dioyin'-all-ovah-again!" he panted. The Jellicles parted.

"Mun-go-jerrie!" Munkustrap uttered his name like a curse. Grabbing the calico's shoulders, he shook them with every word for emphasis.

"You, young man, have almost caused me to die of heart failure a good ten times this past week! Don't you EVER do that... a-a-again..." he choked over the last words as a huge lump formed in his throat and tears of relief and happiness pricked at his eyes. Trying not to show that he was becoming overwhelmed by emotion, he crushed Mungojerrie into a hug and swallowed down tears at the same time.

"Aww..." everyone was touched by Munkustrap. He was really a very emotional tom when it came down to it. Jenny and Jelly were even dabbing at tears themself. Pouncival sniffed valiantly. Mungojerrie pulled away from Munkustrap and opened his arms. A split-second later, they were full of tortoise-shell kitten.

"Don' do that again, Jerrie!" he howled. "I promise, Pounce." Mungojerrie felt his own eyes get wet.

* * *

"NOW!" Munkustrap called for order. It was a good 45 minutes since Mungojerrie had been revived. Dusk would set soon. "Things will go on as normal here. It's a normal Junkyard evening, but I think..." he grinned mischievously, "Jelly and Jenny need a bit of a rest from kitten-caring."

Mungojerrie's grin split his face, nearly. "'Ow 'bou Oi take care of 'em?" he suggested.

"Go 'head, Teasah. Ya c'n go ovah to whoevah's ya want. Oi'll come an' getcha an' we c'n talk latah," he smiled affectionately at his partner-in-crime. She grinned back. They still hadn't talked since his revival, but both knew that there'd be plenty of time later that evening.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" he asked. In his den, he was seated at the head of a circle. To his immediate right was Pouncival, then Etcetera, then Electra, Victoria, Jemima and Tumble. Plato and Admetus had gone off with Alonzo as usual.

"A story!" chorused the kittens.

"Okay... what kinda story?" Conflicts arose. "

I wanna cool, funny story!" Pouncival cried, and Etcetera nodded fervently. Victoria said, "But we need something calming... like a nice, sweet story with a happy ending..." Jemima and Electra agreed. Tumble just stayed silent. Mungojerrie looked at him quizzically, noticing his quieter side come out, the side that wouldn't mind a nice, quiet story.

Mungojerrie decided to placate both sides. "Okay... 'ow 'bout..." he suddenly had an idea, "K, this has gotta be a secret. Don' tell anyone. Oi'm gonna tell ya a made-up story 'bout Munkustrap and Demetah. I's no' gonna be true, so don' go believin' it, bu' it'll be funny AN' 'ave a happy endin'..." he had no idea what devil made him think of the idea. He just did.

"YEAH!" cried the kittens enthusiastically.

"Whatcha yelling about?" enquired a deeper voice.

"Hey, Plato! Jerrie said he was gonna tell us a made-up funny story about Munkustrap and Demeter!" Pouncival cried energetically. Any fears that Mungojerrie had had about his favourite kit growing up too fast were cast aside at the glowing, childish look on Pouncival's face.

"Cool!" Plato grinned mischievously, looking very much like his younger brother. "Can me and Addie listen?" Mungojerrie was surprised but willingly agreed. Once settled, he began, as was tradition, "Once upon a tiome..." The rest of the night was spent in stitches.

"'Ey, Deme..." Mungojerrie warily peered through the door of her den. An explosion of laughter burst from inside. Rumpleteaser and Demeter met him at the door. "No Munkustrap," Demeter chuckled, and Mungojerrie had to refrain from sighing in relief. He hadn't really wanted to happen upon his best friend in the midst of a make-out session.

Settled down in bed, Rumpleteaser asked hesitantly, "Wha' was i' loike up there? Wha' 'appened? Didja go ta 'Eavisiode?"

"Naw. I' was fair painful at first, an' then i' wen' away...Oi was jus'... mio soul was jus' floatin' up in a mess o' clouds an' stuff for th' whole tiome. Sommat told me tha' Oi could be saved an' Oi jus' waited up... waited ta come back or be taken ta 'Eavisiode. Oi couldn' see ya guys or anythin'," Mungojerrie shuddered at the memory.

"Well... Oi'm real gald ya back, Jers. Oi couldn' live withou' ya..." Rumpleteaser trailed off.

"Oi'm glad ta be back too. Niogh' Tease."

"Niogh'."

* * *

Munkustrap just couldn't understand why every time the kittens walked past him, they looked at him oddly and burst out laughing. Even Plato and Admetus! It was downright unusual. Mungojerrie, of course, knew exactly why, and had trouble hiding a smirk at the flustered expression on the silver tabby's face every time a giggle was heard.

Finally, it was just one laugh too much. Pouncival exploded in a fit of laughter as he walked by, and Munkustrap growled in frustration. He pounced and gently tackled Pouncival to the ground.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked the surprised kit.

"Nothin'," was the impudently grinned answer.

"Fine then..." Munkustrap extended a paw and started tickling. Pouncival screamed with laughter.

"No, no stop! ARGH! STOP!" he yelled between gasps for breath and giggles.

"No mercy!" chuckled Munkustrap.

"ARGHHH! FINE! I-was-laughing-about-the-time-you-hated-Valentine's-Day-cos-you-were-so-alone-and-grumbled-so-much-about-it-that-you-got-in-such-a-bad-mood-you-wouldn't-come-outside-for-the-day-cos-you-didn't-want-to-see-anyone-kissing-and-inside-your-den-the-night-before-Tugger-had-strung-up-pink-Valentine's-Day-decorations-and-you-growled-and-swore-so-much-when-you-woke-up-that-Jenny-came-in-to-tell-you-off-and-set-off-a-pink-paint-Valentine's-Day-trick-set-on-your-door-for-you-and-spent-the-rest-of-the-day-pink-and-Demeter-came-in-to-give-you-a-Valentine-and-you-forgot-all-about-staying-inside-and-walked-outside-right-into-Jenny-who-kept-you-cleaning-her-up-all-night!" cried the tomkit between gasps.

"Wha-at?!" exclaimed a shocked Munkustrap, letting Pouncival up.

"Oops!" the kitten said lightly, before running off.

"Mungojerrie! What IS this rigmarole you told the kits?!" Munkustrap asked. "Uhh... bedtiome story?" offered the tiger tabby, before spending the rest of the morning running away from an incensed tribe protector.

"Hey Munku," Demeter smiled and sidled up to the silver tabby.

"Oh, hi Deme," he smiled in return, then frowned. "I can't believe Jerrie! HONESTLY! Gahh... and I can't believe I didn't catch him!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

Demeter smiled again as he pulled a frustrated face. He looked adorable, from his ringed tail up to his pouting green eyes. "You look so sweet..." she breathed, lost in his eyes. He arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Me, sweet? Now _that's_ one I haven't heard before!"

"How about devilishly handsome then?"

"Mmm... new, and I like it!" he grinned playfully.

Dusk was setting in and everyone had gone to bed. They were alone in the shadows of the TSE1. The gold and black queen pressed her lips to his, revelling in their warmth. He moaned and arched into her. After a day of fruitless chasing and frustrations, this was exactly what he needed. She grinned into his mouth and massaged him, hands playing lightly along his chest. She felt him shudder, and moved her paws to trace under his ribcage. Purring like a car motor, he flipped her gently and nipped at her neck.

Mungojerrie winced slightly at the sight and slipped away unnoticed. He clambered over a tall pile of junk only to see Cassandra and Alonzo wrestling fiercely, locked at the lips. Grimacing fully now, he turned east and walked on a few paces, breathing a sigh of relief.

Why was it that everyone had someone except him?


End file.
